Intertwined
by akihiko-senpai
Summary: Ash, Cam, Georgia and Laney have been best friends for several years. Lillian's move to Bluebell, however, threatens not only the strong friendship they've built, but the unity of the entire town. The five young adults have to decide for themselves whether they are ready for a change or would rather cling to the past.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: It seems I'm not done with this group just yet. I've got a rather complex story planned out for you all, haha. :P I adore Bluebell's characters and I wanted to showcase all of them a bit more than I did during Admiration, so here's something that focuses greatly on Ash, Cam, Lillian AND Georgia, Laney, and a bunch of others, including a couple Konohana residents – mainly Kana. I'm looking forward to writing this story because it's probably going to be one of the tougher things I write, but I'm hoping it comes out nicely for you all to read. Please note that this is only the prologue~ of sorts and the first chapter might take anywhere up to a week just because tomorrow, the 19th, is my birthday and my friends and family have some stuff planned. I will do my best to get it out asap, though. Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

"_Human lives are not pieces of string that can be separated out from a knot of others and laid straight. They are webs. Impossible to touch one part of it without setting the rest vibrating. Impossible to understand one part without having a sense of the whole."  
-Diane Setterfield_

* * *

Lillian had resided in Bluebell for no more than one week when she marched up to Rutger and asked what it would take to end the pointless rivalry between Konohana and Bluebell.

Ash, Cam, Laney and Georgia had all looked up from their little group with stunned expressions that perfectly mirrored the rest of their town. Rutger had initially thought Lillian was only joking and had erupted into laughter, which faded out as he stared at her determined face. For what it was worth, Lillian did not back down despite his yelling or the sudden flare of the word "traitor" that drifted from her fellow villager's mouths. Her brown hair had cascaded over her shoulders, drifting behind her like a veil in the wind, and her violet eyes flashed with courage amidst fear. Cam's cheeks reddened despite the situation.

"This is ridiculous!" Georgia erupted. She was looking over at Konohana's residents – many were smirking, but Kana was staring at Lillian with a bewildered expression before he met Georgia's eyes. She snapped her gaze back to her quartet and continued, anger evident on her face. "Lillian is right. It's not like anybody in this town actually remembers why we started fighting in the first place, right? So why bother continuing fighting when you have no idea what started it in the first place? I think we should put an end to this rivalry. We're only going to tear apart our own town if we refuse to get over ourselves."

She was speaking so quickly it was hard to intake every word she had said, but Ash had no trouble at all. He grinned and nodded, opening his mouth to speak right when Laney prepared to. His words drowned hers out as he said, "I agree completely with Georgia. All the girl is saying is that we should stop making these stupid Cooking Festivals so unnecessarily awkward and start learning how to befriend people – you know, like the toddlers everyone is acting like. It's not like she said we should revolt against the mayors or something. She said we should _stop fighting_. What's wrong with that?"

The gourmet Pierre was struggling to calm down Rutger, who was now belligerent and rather unintelligible as he roared at Lillian, who didn't move an inch or even flinch. Ina giggled and told her townspeople how rough it must be to have even your own town point out your foolishness. Laney looked once again at the outraged expressions of the town she had grown up with and the smug smiles on Konohana's many faces and spun back to her friends, her eyes wide. "Look what's happening, though! It's only causing more fighting. I don't mind if Lillian sets her mind to making a change, but wouldn't she be better off doing it in private? She's embarrassing Rutger and the whole _town_! I just think she should have been more careful about where and when she chose to start these things, because right now she's making it worse."

She turned hopefully to Cam – Cam, who had always agreed with her, always listened to her, and always took her words very seriously. Her desperation was rising at the annoyed look Ash and Georgia exchanged. But Cam's eyes were trained on the farmer, a hint of admiration and something even deeper gleaming in them. "I don't know, Laney," he murmured, glancing at her apologetically. "I think she's being brave. Everything has to start somewhere, right? So maybe it's causing problems now, but that's necessary. If she told Rutger in private he would react the same way and tell her to put the idea away. This way _everyone _starts to hear and think about it. She's not trying to hurt anyone. She's trying to _help _us."

"I know that," Laney whispered, her voice fading out with the need to be understood. She knew Lillian wasn't a bad person, and the goal was admirable enough on its own. But still – this was _her _town that was being looked down on by Konohana now for the actions of one girl. She couldn't stand the idea that everyone was now silently mocking Bluebell just because Lillian decided to do this so openly.

Georgia gently punched the girl in the shoulder, laughing. "Laney, you need a nap. The poor girl is just trying to help out, just like Cam said. All you need to do is put yourself in her shoes. We need someone like her – someone not tainted by all these years of rivalry. We can't just exile her for doing something we've all been too afraid to do."

Ash nodded his agreement and glanced at Cam, who shrugged and looked back towards Lillian. She was murmuring a gentle apology, telling Rutger that she never intended to seem ungrateful, but wouldn't change her position. Laney folded her arms and stared down at the trampled grass of the hilltop. She heard Ash tell her not to mope but ignored him. Even _Georgia_, her best friend in the entire world, was disagreeing with her. And still, that didn't hurt as much as knowing that Cam didn't agree with her. For a moment it was hard to separate her feelings of anger from hatred of this girl, but she forced herself to do so. _They're right. Lillian is just trying her best. _

But deep down, Laney felt an anger that couldn't be cooled by the playful turn her friends' conversation took. She ignored everything that was going on until Bluebell and Konohana started to return to their respective sides of the mountain and the farmer herself eased through the crowd to join the four.

"Hello Laney, Georgia, Cam, Ash," she smiled brightly, nodding to each one. They all replied in like, but before they could continue she bowed her head and said, "I'm really sorry! I feel terrible for getting everyone so upset. I wanted to apologize to _everyone _but nobody seemed like they wanted to hear me out. I'm sorry if I ruined your time at the Cooking Festival."

Cam and Ash exchanged a smile and Georgia patted the girl's back. "Don't feel bad," she told her. "It's okay. We all agreed with you…er, right Laney?"

Laney hesitated and then offered Lillian a smile. "Don't worry about it, Lillian. The rest of the town will get over their anger soon enough. You don't have to apologize to us." She couldn't help but feel bad for the sullen farmer, who was soaking in these words with a hopeful expression. Truth be told, Laney wasn't sure when the rest of her town would get over their anger, but she didn't really think it would be any time soon.

Lillian smiled, looking a little bit better. "Thanks, you two. That means a lot coming from you. You guys are so…"

Before she could explain herself, a hand landed on her and Georgia's heads, surprising them both. Kana grinned at Lillian and said, "You were great! I was really impressed. Please ignore my town's smart ass comments – _I _thought it was really cool of you."

Lillian's cheeks reddened slightly. "You think so?" she asked, fussing with her hair suddenly.

He nodded and lifted his hand from her head, putting it back into his pocket. His other remained on Georgia's, however, which led to her stamping as hard as she could on his foot. "That wasn't even the slightest bit lady-like," he criticized, folding his arms and winking at her.

"Oh, shut up. Shouldn't you be going back to Konohana with the rest of your town?" she demanded, avoiding his eyes. Ash looked away, staring blankly over towards the Goddess pond, rolling his eyes. Being around Kana and Georgia could be excruciating. Being around two people who were so ignorant only hurt. Or maybe it just hurt him.

Kana just smiled and shrugged. "For someone who was defending Lillian so much, I thought you'd be less obstinate about me doing what the town is doing. But okay, Georgia. I'll head back to Konohana now 'with the rest of my town.' It was nice seeing you again. You too, Lillian," he tacked on, waving as he started to walk away. Only one of the girls replied to him – the farmer smiled and waved excitedly even when his back was turned.

The other huffed instead, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "That boy…he really gets my goat," she snapped, fidgeting with her shirt buttons, shaking her head even though nobody had said anything else.

Ash smiled and playfully offered his arm to her. "Allow me to escort you back to Bluebell, where today's villain will not be able to reach you."

Georgia smiled at him and pretended to curtsy before she looped her arm with him the same way she would with Laney, laughing. "You're something else, Ash. You know, that boy has been bothering me ever since I moved here. He seems to think we should be friends just because we both like horses. Ha! Like Rutger and Ina are friends just because they're mayors, or Cheryl and Ying just because they're both kids – hmph, he just doesn't understand that to be a friend, both have to _want _to be friends, and I certainly do not want to be his friend!"

Ash pulled her along towards the exit, chuckling softly and glancing out over Konohana. "What a shame," he murmured, his voice half-hearted as they disappeared around the corner.

Laney turned to Cam and Lillian, but Cam was already talking privately to the farmer. "We should get on back too. It gets dangerous at night, you know – all the animals come out. I'll walk you back to your farm."

Lillian followed him as he walked out the same way his friend had exited, giggling. "I think you're being a little overcautious. I've been out here pretty late before and the worst I've come across is – oh…well, I did come across a bear, and she definitely wasn't very happy to see me…"

The florist laughed, surprising Laney with the absence of hesitation. He hadn't smiled so assuredly before _her _before. "See? I'll make sure you get home safe just for tonight, then."

Laney watched as Lillian laughed with him, agreeing to his conditions as they too left around the corner. Ash, Georgia…Cam…she hung her head for a moment and then wrapped her jacket tighter around her shoulders. It wasn't like they meant to snub me, she told herself. Ash was just trying to calm Georgia down and she was just too bothered by Kana to pay attention. Cam was just…trying to be friendly to the newcomer in town. Offering to walk someone home didn't mean anything more than that, and trying to say it did would be over-analyzing the situation.

But as the blonde started the lonely walk herself, watching the couples walk together far before her, she felt that she was already starting to be forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: Here's the first official chapter! This story is a challenge for me to write because I want to ensure every character is getting a good chance to show their true colors, but please keep in mind that I have at least ten more chapters to go haha, so if one of your favorite characters doesn't steal the show today, they'll have more opportunities to do so. Please let me know if you have any questions, concerns, requests, anythinggg and I'll do my best to handle it. Thank you for your support!_

* * *

"_I could love you as dry roots love rain. I could hold you as branches in the wind brandish petals. Forgive me for speaking so soon."_

_-Carl Sandburg_

* * *

Konohana was still bursting with joy at having returned home the victors of what had to be the millionth pointless Cooking Festival. Streamers hadn't yet been pulled from the archway of the town, but Lillian hardly noticed that – she was heading towards Kana's, where the fence was adorned with a proud sign thanking him from his hard work. Kana's dish hadn't won them the Cooking Festival – Ayame and Nori deserved those honors – but he wasn't a chef to sneer at either. Lillian smiled, touching the top of the sign with her fingertips. It was truly too bad her town didn't put signs out like this just for trying. She had done her best with the ingredients Rutger had given her, hadn't she? A sigh escaped her exhausted lips and hung in her mind along with a jumbled mess of guilt and frustration.

She hadn't expected everyone to rise up and treat her like a turncoat. The image in her head had been of Rutger turning to Ina and asking the same question aloud and met with the same answer she had – that all they had to do was apologize and move on from their years of dissonance. She had expected everyone to thank her for her services, to return home feeling a bit like the savior of these secluded settlements. Another sigh mocked her thoughts. Lillian hated people who felt like they were entitled to the gratitude of others. She should have prepared herself for the other option – all hell breaking loose in the discreet town of Bluebell.

But Kana – Kana had been _so _kind to her about it! When everyone in Konohana regarded her as a mole who had done her job well, he marched up to their side to tell her that he was _impressed_. Her fingers tightened around the horse treat in her hands, and she smiled at his weathered barn. When she had first introduced herself to him, Kana hadn't even mocked her for being from Bluebell, hadn't even laughed at her outfit that most Konohana residents deemed unnecessarily showy. He had told her that her outfit was nice and suited her – that it brought out her eyes. Yes, Kana was a good person. Lillian wanted him to think the same of her.

His expression was of the utmost joy when he took the horse treat, but that could have been because Hayate was his dearest love. Still, Lillian let herself hope that he was especially glad the present had been from her, and agreed to follow him outside and help feed the horse its treat. "It's cool of you to bring this over, you know," he told her, ruffling her hair with a teasing grin. "Hayate loves meeting new people, and I happen to think you are just her type. Go ahead – try feeding it to her."

Lillian tried to hide her blush as his hand opened and dropped the treat onto her open palm. She turned and focused on Hayate instead. She was a gorgeous appaloosa – mostly black with speckles of white and a kind, timeworn face. Her coat glowed with a well-taken care of sheen that Lillian wasn't the least bit surprised by. Kana's love for his horse shone in its every detail, and that left the brunette grinning as she extended her hand farther over the fence. Hayate nudged the treat for a moment and then lowered her head even more, black eyes meeting violet. Lillian's free hand touched her cheek, and she smiled as the horse stared at her for another moment and then took the treat before moving onto Kana.

"She seems to really like you!" Kana exclaimed cheerily, stretching both hands forward to stroke the mare. "Can you blame her? You're awesome. I'm still psyched about you trying to end all this fighting."

Lillian caught her breath, surprised at this compliment, but didn't get a chance to reply. A hand landed on her shoulder and a woman's voice said, "Well now, Kana. Is that really how you feel?"

Kana blanched under Ina's withering stare, mumbling, "Ah…well…I just meant…"

Ina maintained her glare for a moment longer and then laughed. Rahi was beside her with a curious smile towards the horses, holding his mother's other hand. "I was kidding, Kana! After thinking it over a bit more, I'm a little impressed that someone so young was able to stand up to her own mayor like that. I'll try to go a little easier on Rutger, but I'm afraid we'll have to wait for him to come around…and the rest of my town."

Kana raised an eyebrow, pulling Hayate over to Rahi so the boy could reach her. "I thought _you_ of all people would be one of the last to agree with Lillian. What happened?"

"I don't want my son to have to take over a position where everyone in Bluebell is against him. I'd like this rivalry to be put out before he takes over for me." Ina swung her hand from Lillian's shoulder and onto her son's head, righting his hat. "And I think you can really help with that, Lillian. Do your best."

Lillian bowed her head, feeling a swell of gratitude. She meant to simply thank the woman, but what slipped out was, "I wish _my_ town was as supportive." When the words left her mouth she made a face, annoyed at herself. Still, it was how she felt – if Ina, the _mayor _of their rival village, was able to put aside her differences for the greater good, why wasn't Rutger, or the rest of her town?

"Don't worry," Kana answered, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a quick hug. "They'll come around. What you said _for sure _got into people's heads. It's not gonna get out anytime soon. Eventually they'll realize that it's for the good. Right now they're just scared of change. But it'll get better. Every good thing starts with an idea. Speaking of, Ina, I almost forgot – I need to talk to you about the possibility of enlarging this pasture area. Hayate needs a lot of space, you know."

Ina heaved a sigh, putting her hands on her hips. "Kana, how many more times are you going to enlarge this damn thing? Hayate is one horse, and the others don't seem to mind a bit!"

Kana started his argument with a wide gesture towards his horse, who was earning brownie points by nuzzling Rahi. Lillian backed away, sensing this was something she didn't want to get dragged into, but Kana caught her eye before she left his sight, winking and offering one wave before he launched into his next point that as Hayate aged, she deserved a sort of retirement center.

"It's a _horse_, Kana!"

Lillian felt her cheeks and knew they must be a deep crimson shade as she hurried into the mountain path. Kana was definitely strange – his horse obsession was unheard of, and Lillian couldn't always tell whether or not he was being serious. Still, he had never failed to voice his support of her, and that was more than most of her town could claim.

* * *

"And he thinks that his stupid Hayate is better than Dakota – ha! Hayate is almost old enough to _retire_, Ash, it's ridiculous. Dakota could run laps around her. If he raced me, he'd see for himself just how much better off the two of us are then the two of _them_, but he probably already knows he'd lose so he's not even going to bother trying, the coward. Oh, he makes me real sick!"

Ash sat on Georgia's fence, watching the horses mill about her. Dakota in particular was reluctant to _ever _leave her owner's side. The horse's gleaming white coat didn't reveal even a speck of dirt – Georgia had combed through every single hair to ensure it was clean as she complained to Ash. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head atop his hands. "Have you ever told him any of this?"

"I'm not fixin' to talk to him _anytime _soon, even to tell him I hate him. That's how it's always been. He finds some roundabout way to come on over here and bother me, but I never make the effort to reciprocate. He sure is something else, that boy. And he's been acting like this since the very first day I moved here! He rode his stupid Hayate over here and laughed at me and Dakota, said I would be better off riding some hardy old pony. I just wish he would leave me alone. As much as I support Lillian, I dread giving that boy an easier way to get here. But it doesn't matter. Me and Dakota are gonna knock his socks right off! Right, Dakota?"

The white horse dipped its head in agreement, huffing. Georgia giggled and turned to Ash, who was smiling too. "How about I help?" he asked, hopping off the fence. As he strode closer, Dakota shied away, trotting over to the other side of the fence. Georgia offered him an apologetic smile, but neither occurrence even registered in light of his idea. "I can help you with whatever you need, Georgia. I know you and Dakota are a winning pair."

The redhead seemed stunned by these words for a few moments, and then she grinned and put a hand on Ash's arm, squeezing it briefly. "That's real sweet of you, Ash. You're a nice guy. Would you mind helping me clean up some of her tack? I've been busy gettin' my dad whipped back into shape and I've neglected their equipment. I've even got a bucket of water and a sponge ready."

"That's fine with me," he told her, holding her gaze for a moment longer before he strode over towards her house and hopped over the fence where a pile of Dakota's equipment was waiting next to the cleaning supplies. "And thanks!" he tacked on, calling out to her with a grin.

Georgia smiled and led Dakota closer to him, lifting a comb to her mane. "Thank _you _for helping me out with this. You see, I always dreamed of being able to beat Kana in a race – and not just that, but to be able to _completely_ show off. Have Dakota all prettied up, have her tack shining like a diamond, gallop miles ahead of him…that would really teach him not to underestimate me. Did I ever tell you about the first race we had? It was _awful_…"

The words trailed on and on, weaving stories of all the frustration Kana had built up for Georgia throughout the years. Ash didn't protest that he had already heard every detail she had to share. He listened to her, and unlike many people he didn't hear her accent, or her rage, or that she spoke just a little too fast. He heard _her_. Her real feelings. He liked to think, when he spent the afternoon with her in such a manner, that he was the only person who heard her real feelings, though he knew that wasn't the case.

Georgia was thrusting her fist into the air, vowing never to let Kana best her and Dakota again. Ash smiled, grabbing the sponge and Dakota's bridle. Maybe if he cleaned as slow as possible, he could stay later than usual.

* * *

The sun was dropping down over the mountain, and Laney was forced to flick the lights on in her father's shop. Cam was seated next to her usual place, and her father was proudly setting down his latest dish before the boy. "Eat up!" he encouraged. "It'd be nice to see a smile on your face for a change."

Cam's lips turned up and he murmured his gratitude as Laney hurried back into her seat beside him. Her own plate was waiting before her now, and she knew it was a dish Cam didn't even _like_. Not the best choice to put a smile on his face. Still, he ate as though it was his favorite, and she found herself smiling enough for the both of them. Cam had proved precisely why she liked him so – he was selfless, kind, and he wasn't acting that way on purpose. It was just the way he was.

"You know," Howard murmured, staring out the window, his fork hanging in midair. "If she does open up the tunnel…people will have two restaurants to choose from. I've never had to deal with competition before."

"Don't worry, dad," Laney smiled at him, steering his attention from the window. "There won't be any competition. Over there the food is totally different…something more suited to Konohana's style then Bluebell's. Plus, your food is the very best."

Howard looked very pleased at his daughter's words, but shook his head, stirring his meal around. "You have to say that, you're my daughter."

"Dad," Laney huffed, shaking her head as well. She looked over to Cam for help, but he was starting focusedly down at his plate.

Howard put his fork down, folding his hands in his lap. "I know the girl doesn't mean any harm. She's such a sweetheart, of _course _she doesn't want to hurt anyone! But this rivalry…it's been going on for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a kid, at the least, back when Ina's dad was mayor. Something that's been going on for so long can't be switched off like a light. It takes a lot of hard work and effort, and I don't know if we can do that. This whole feud is ingrained in us! Our parents taught it to us and we teach it to our kids. I don't think she sees that, since she's such a newcomer."

Laney was glad to find at least one person who shared her thoughts. She took a thoughtful drink and then said, "I think you're right. Maybe if she had waited a little longer, she would have-"

"Would have what? Grown to hate Konohana as much as everyone else does?" Cam asked, frowning. Laney and Howard both looked stunned at his words, considering he rarely ever spoke at any meal. "She _could _have waited until she grew complacent about this situation, but she took action when she was at her strongest. Just because we're used to something doesn't mean it's good that we are. Bad habits have to be broken at some point."

Howard lifted a hand to stop Laney from arguing and nodded, replying, "That is a very valid point, Cam. It's just that-"

"It's ungrateful, that's what it is!" Rutger huffed from the door, stabbing his cane downwards as he trotted towards the table. "I did my best to make sure she was comfortable here. I paid Jessica to give her a free cow and chicken, I was the one who gave her Hope Farm's very first seeds, and I did my best to help her prepare for the Cooking Festival. And what does she do? She turns and throws that all back in my face! I've never been so angry in my entire life. She's completely ungrateful."

"Now, now," Howard cooed, clasping his hands together. "I wouldn't go _that _far, Mayor-"

"Yeah, I don't think she means to be _ungrateful_," Laney threw in, grimacing. "Just a little rash."

Laney would never venture to say that she agreed completely with Lillian's ideals, but she felt a pang of sympathy for her at the mayor's words. Was this what the rest of the town was saying, and what her friends were trying to make sure she didn't hear? Georgia was constantly stressing that people were being too quick to judge her position without considering it, which was the same fault the town found with Lillian. The blonde couldn't say who was in the right, but it seemed trickier than pointing fingers.

Rutger, however, was not appeased at these words. His frustration was rising so rapidly his cheeks had begun to turn red with fury. His cane pierced the wooden flooring with power that made Laney wonder why he even _needed _it. Before his words came out, however, the table jarred forward as Cam shoved himself to his feet, knocking his glass of juice to the floor. The grape stained the soles of Rutger's shoes and the bottom of his cane as the three spectators stared up at Cam with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"She's not being rash or ungrateful or anything bad. Everyone is just too blinded by their own hatred of Konohana to see that there is absolutely nothing wrong or different about them. They live on the other side of a mountain, they dress a little different, their interests are a little weird to us – so what? They probably think the same thing of us for no good reason. Unless someone can give me a single reason for why we should hate Konohana besides 'we always have,' I won't be able to see why anyone wouldn't agree with Lillian!"

And with that the florist stamped right out the building, slamming the door behind him. The little bell used to alert them to customers clanged after him long past his departure. Laney found that was standing, but wasn't sure when she had risen from her chair. Howard stared at the grape juice for a moment longer and then said, "Well, I don't think there's anything left to say now. Cam has clearly thought this through."

The large man easily sidestepped the mayor and swept the dishrag from his apron string, stooping to mop up the purple mess. Rutger floundered for a moment and then backed towards the door, his exit silent in comparison to Cam's. Laney continued to stand for another minute before lowering herself into her chair and lifting her fork again. In all of the five years she had known Cam, she had never seen him act in such a way.

She wasn't sad to see him coming out of his shell. She was sad she wasn't the one who had convinced him to do so.

"You're in a hurry," Ash chimed as he saw Cam barreling towards the gap he was about to cross. Georgia had finished combing through Dakota's mane and tail _and _braided both before he had finished cleaning the tack, so she had helped him, her hands moving quickly through the process. The entire task had been completed much too soon, leaving him to return home to come up with another scheme.

The florist stopped instantly before Ash's door, the dust from his heavy footsteps lingering behind him. "I don't know where I was even thinking of going. I'm just…angry."

Ash raised his eyebrows and then gestured for his friend to have a seat beside him on the fence. All the animals had already been ushered in, likely thanks to Cheryl. His little sister would have his head for spending so much time with a girl, but it didn't bother him. She had no way of bothering Georgia – the bugs she showed her in an attempt to frighten her off only amused her, and every insult just bounced off thanks to Georgia's slight naivety when it came to a little girl's intentions. Ash would deal with her pouting for one night.

"So," he began, folding his arms. "Does this have anything to do with the farmer you have a crush on?"

"Shut up," Cam mumbled, shielding his face with his hat as he looked in the other direction, towards the tunnel Howard had gazed at earlier. "I don't like Lillian. She's nice and I think she has some good points, that's all."

"So it _does _have something to do with her," Ash grinned playfully. "Tell me all about it. Why are you mad for the first time in your life?"

Cam ignored Ash's teasing as he usually did and sighed. "I don't know, I just snapped. Laney and Howard were talking about how they disagreed with what she did, and then Rutger went on a rant about how ungrateful she is…I just felt terrible for her. _We _could have stepped up and done something about Konohana, you know? And we didn't…and because none of us did anything, she's doing it for us, and she's taking the fall. It's not like everyone in Bluebell hasn't at some point questioned why we hate them so much. So…why are they all so mad at her?"

Ash was silent for a moment, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward. He was originally on the fence about the entire situation, but Georgia's enthusiasm had brought him quickly to the farmer's side. However, the more he thought about it, the more he too wondered what the point of senseless arguing was. What was it achieving? Who was actually benefitting from it? What would happen if they learned to put their differences aside and face each other not as Bluebell and Konohana but as person and person? He looked towards Cam and then out towards the mountain, where Konohana was safely nestled on the other side. Unblocking that tunnel would take away the already slim chance he had, but still…it would be selfish to disagree with Lillian because of that.

"I don't know. I guess it's a mixture of frustration that she's got a valid point and frustration at themselves for not realizing it sooner. Nobody wants a newcomer to show up and put them in their place. They're probably just as embarrassed as you are. As for Rutger…well, pride is always a problem. Maybe you should use this opportunity to prove you're Team Lillian. It would be quite a bonding experience. What girl doesn't like a guy willing to stand up for her?"

Cam rolled his eyes once more, glancing at his friend. "I'm not going to use my support as a tool to get her to like me back."

"Like you back, huh?"

The florist looked ready to protest, but finally smiled and shrugged. "You already knew it. I do like her. It's hard not to like her. She's interesting. I want to know what else she's thinking about, besides this mess."

"So why don't you tell her?" Ash asked, wearing a patronizing smile. He was glad Cam didn't turn the tables – glad his crush had gone unnoticed for so many years. He had passed up plenty of opportunities to confess his feelings without any hesitation. Loving someone didn't always make you brave. When it was possibly unrequited, it turned you into a coward.

"I don't know if I'm…her type. She seems outgoing. I mean, she's the source of all the talk today because she went out and did something big. But me…I'm not like that. This is the first time in my life here that I've done anything remotely big."

"Then I would take that as a sign you two would be a good match," Ash pointed out, playfully elbowing his friend. "If she's the one who pushed you to take such a step, who's to say she won't push you to take even more? She could be good for you. I'm not saying you should lead a trail of rose petals to her door and beg her to date you, but you should spend some time with her. I've never seen you so riled up, and knowing it's all about her…well, that's a lot to just ignore."

Cam nodded, staring thoughtfully into the distance. He felt a growing guilt for his outburst, and hoped he hadn't frightened Laney or embarrassed Howard. He'd made quite a mess in his fit too. He sprung from the fence top and onto the dirt path again. "You're right. I should get going. I need to apologize to Laney and Howard."

"Give them my highest regards," Ash replied, kicking his feet like a child. The smirk on his face at having finally learned such an interesting tidbit about Cam was growing by the instant.

Cam hesitated, however, and murmured, "What do _you_ think of Lillian?"

Ash nearly toppled from the fence in his act of amazement, catching himself in a crouch against the dirt. "That was out of absolutely nowhere," he laughed, rising until he stood at Cam's height. "You have never asked me what I think of _anyone_ before. Well, what do I think of Lillian…I think she's a bit of a mystery. I don't know what's going on in her head right now. But I'm curious. And she's obviously pretty brave because I can't even speak to Rutger alone, let alone with the famous gourmet watching me. But I don't have a thing for her, if that's what you're getting at. She's a nice girl, but I've got someone I care about a lot."

Cam didn't ask any more questions – Ash had clearly clocked out of the conversation, for he had already started walking into his house. Still, Cam smiled at his retreating form and murmured a goodbye. Ash lifted his hand over his head in response before he disappeared behind the door. The florist felt a hint of curiosity, but suppressed it. When – if – Ash felt like sharing something, he would. And if – _when_ – Cam felt like telling Lillian that he liked her, he would. All he had to do was wait for the right time.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: Okay, I want to state first off that I HATE giving the main characters in HM games sob stories. Stuff like, being dumped before you come, death in the family, any extremely tough life situation. So if it seems like that is happening in this chapter, please keep in mind that I will go in depth on the struggles of each character's life, not just the main character's, but the others will come in time. With that said, this chapter was much quicker for me to write. It is a little shorter than its predecessor, but it establishes some important, key facts that will be very influential in coming chapters. As always I thank you all so much for your continued support (especially those of you who loved Admiration enough to follow me here, that's so awesome) and hope you enjoy reading this!_

* * *

_"You have learned something. That always feels at first as if you had lost something."  
-H.G. Wells_

* * *

"I have a question for you."

Lillian spun to see Georgia standing before her, wearing an excited grin and folded arms. The farmer laughed and set her chicken down in its little pasture, watching it cluck pleasantly to itself as it rummaged for food. "And what would that question be?" she replied.

Georgia had been making the effort to come out and see her at least once a day, even if only to drop by and say hi before rushing off to take care of some business. It was hard not to grow to enjoy her daily visits. She was clearly trying to make up for the rest of her town's attempt to excommunicate Lillian, but it wasn't any less appreciated because of that. Today, however, it seemed Georgia was not there just to greet the farmer and run – she pointed at her and declared, "I want you to come to me and Laney's cooking competition."

"That's not exactly a question," Lillian teased, smiling. "But that's okay. I don't know, though…cooking competitions don't seem to be my thing so far."

Georgia literally waved off this concern, playfully flicking away Lillian's hair as it reached for her in the wind. "Now don't you worry 'bout any of that. It's just me, Laney, and you – if you decide to come – and we make some desserts and have Howard tell us which is best, and then we share 'em with Cam and Ash! It's lotsa fun and I want you to come join in. You look like you could use a lick of fun."

Lillian wiped her dirty hands off on her apron and wondered how she looked. Were her eyes showing her exhaustion? Were her shoulders slumped with the effort she had been making to prove her worth as a farmer? Going from her previous job to this lifestyle was a huge leap, and she was having a tricky time adjusting. A little time spent cooking with two friends didn't sound like a bad idea. She grinned and said, "Well, it does sound nice. Thanks, Georgia."

"Don't mention it! Let's head over there now."

Initially they walked in silence, strolling past the radiant flower beds Cam had mentioned he helped Rose take care of and passing a disgruntled Rutger at the shipping bin. Finally Georgia turned to Lillian and asked, "Are they bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"The townspeople. I know some of them are anti-Konohana, and I'm just hopin' they aren't give you too rough a time."

Lillian smiled, shaking her head. "Nobody has really talked to me about it at all. They mostly just act like I'm not here. I'm hoping it'll sort of blow over soon. I'm still going to do my best to get the tunnel unblocked like I said I would and try to get the Cooking Festivals turned into more, er, friendly events, though. I really want everyone to be friends. I know that's naïve, but I can't help it."

"And you shouldn't have to!" Georgia exclaimed, grinning as she flung her fist proudly into the air. "Don't give up! I really admire you, Lillian. I've grown to like you a lot. You took the first step forward I've been terrified of taking on my own, and that's pretty darn exciting. Anyone willing to stand up for what they believe in is a good person in my book. I'm willing to help you along the way whenever you need it."

Lillian was touched by this outburst and struggled to find a way to properly express the feeling of gratitude welling up in her chest. Georgia dug her hands into her pockets with one last grin and changed the conversation instantly to Dakota, as though she had never paid such lovely compliments to the brunette. _A person who compliments another without expecting any compliments in return_, Lillian thought to herself with a smile, _is a good person in _my_ book._

In fact, she was looking vastly forward to the rest of the day by the time they reached Howard's shop. Not only did she know plenty of information about horses that would prove useful in her attempts to get closer to Kana – her visits were as daily as Georgia's, giving her ample time to bond with both Hayate and her owner – she also had an ally in a town full of people against her. Rutger, Rose, Eileen, Howard, Grady, Jessica, Enrique, Diego…they all seemed at the least uncomfortable with her, at the most infuriated. Knowing Georgia was all for the unification of the towns was a huge relief.

Laney, however, was not looking forward to the day once she saw Georgia's guest. Cooking competitions had been solely an event for the two best friends for years and years. Georgia had absolutely _refused _to allow the boys to participate, and hadn't even allowed Cheryl to try her hand at the task. Seeing Lillian being welcomed into _her _house as though she had no say in whether or not she could be there left the blonde speechless.

"Hey, Laney! I thought it'd be fun if Lillian joined us for the day." Georgia led Lillian to the sink, pointing out the paper towels. "You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not," Laney lied. She felt sick with a sensation that was growing ever-familiar to her – a mixture between anger and sadness that she couldn't exactly give name to, and only begun as jealousy. Still, she didn't have the heart to say no when Lillian was smiling so kindly towards her, and forced a nod.

"I'm going to head off to the flower stand," Cam mumbled from where he stood in his doorway, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. Laney was calling out a goodbye when he turned and saw Lillian standing there in his kitchen. His cheeks reddened and he stammered, "Uh…hey, Lillian."

She beamed at him and flicked the water from her now cooking-ready hands into the sink. "Hello Cam! How are you today?"

_He just barely got up_, Laney thought to herself. She felt like this information was something only she knew – _she_ was the one who woke Cam up every morning, after all. _She_ was the one who helped him wash and iron his clothes, who cooked something for him when he returned home late on Mondays, who took care of him when he was sick. And one other piece of information Laney was privileged to know was that Cam was certainly _not _a morning person, so the answer to how he was feeling was _not_ a positive one.

"Good!" he replied in kind, smiling at the brunette. "It's turning out to be a good morning."

"I'm glad," Lillian replied, tearing two paper towels from the bunch to dry her hands. Laney glanced at Georgia, who wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention – she was already pouring through the recipe book for a new dessert she could put together, hoping to beat Laney for once. Despite having held countless cooking competitions, Georgia had not once emerged the victor of a single one. "Have a good day at work today!" Lillian continued, waving at him with the paper towel.

"Have fun with the cooking thing. See you later…you too, Laney, Georgia," Cam tacked on, still blushing as he waved and hurried out the door. Laney watched him walk to the flower stand, bouncing along with each step, and felt her body tense up. Lillian was looking cluelessly around the kitchen, clearly unsure what to do next, and Laney forced herself to move closer to her, picking up two recipe books as she went.

"Here," she smiled gently, setting one down on the counter before the two of them. "We just pick out whatever dessert we feel like making and do our best. Don't worry about whether or not everyone will like it – just pick what you want."

Lillian looked extremely grateful as she turned to her with a grin. "Thanks, Laney. What do you think you're going to make?"

"I was feeling like making strawberry shortcake today," Laney replied, never letting the smile leave her face. It was an enormous effort, being so kind to Lillian, but it was necessary. Jealousy was unbecoming in every human, and Laney hated to admit that it had such a grip on her. Lillian was _not _taking away her best friend and the boy she liked. She refused to allow herself to think in such a manner. Being kind to Lillian seemed the only remedy. However, she _was _picking the recipe that was her specialty – losing to the farmer would only worsen her self-esteem.

"I love strawberry shortcake!" Lillian exclaimed cheerily. She looked like she could use a little self-esteem boost too. "But I think I'll make cupcakes. I'm not the best baker in the world, so something simple should be good."

Laney grinned, glad that she could claim to be better at _one _thing. "Well, everyone loves cupcakes, so you can't go wrong there. I'll help you find all the ingredients."

Georgia was setting to work in her own private corner of the kitchen, laboring carefully over her key lime pie recipe. Laney exchanged a look with Lillian, who laughed at the blonde's facial expression. _This isn't so bad_, Laney decided. She's _not so bad. _So maybe Georgia and Cam seemed to like spending time with her more than she had expected – that didn't mean they liked her _more_. She gathered everything Lillian would need and helped her learn how to work the beater. They ended up sticking close together as Laney set to work on her own creation.

"You're good at this all," Lillian noted after a few moments of silent work. "You do a lot of baking here, right? Cam told me all about it. You must be really good."

Laney fought back the feeling that came at Cam's mention, smiling. "Thanks. I've been helping my dad out with desserts since I was really little, so I guess I've gotten pretty good at it."

"Hmm," Lillian murmured, a thoughtful expression on her face as she stared at her batter.

The impending silence left Laney wary, prompting her to ask, "What do _your_ parents do?"

It was clear right away that this was a question that had accidentally stumbled into the territory of tactlessness. Lillian's face fell for several seconds, but she hastily put on an even brighter smile as she looked back at the blonde. "Well, my dad was sick my whole life, so he could never hold a job down because of his health. My mom worked ridiculous hours at two retail jobs. I took after her, too. As soon as I graduated high school, I went straight into retail."

Laney stared at her, stunned, but it appeared the farmer wasn't done there. When one starts explaining a tough part of their life, they find they can't stop – words began to tumble from Lillian's mouth as she furiously beat the batter. "I had always wanted to be a teacher, so I guess I didn't initially take after my mom very much. But she was having a hard time paying all of my dad's medical bills, and we were falling into debt…so I decided to take a retail job to help. It was the only job available. But it's okay that I wasn't a teacher – I ended up becoming a farmer eventually, didn't I? I think I'm better suited for that then for teaching…right?"

"Right," Laney echoed without thinking. Guilt struck her fiercely, striking once, twice, thrice, like a whip. Every mean thing she had thought against the brunette stung. Still, even seeing how hard these words were for Lillian to speak, she pressed on. Curiosity demanded she find out even more. "And…why did you decide to leave your retail job and become a farmer?"

This was clearly even worse to ask. Lillian didn't try to cover up her miserable expression this time. "My father finally passed on. We all knew it would happen, but…I don't know, it's not like it was unexpected or anything. It was just sad, I guess, and I needed a new job that I hoped would send more money to my mom so she could pay the bills and…and take a break. Anyways, your strawberry shortcake is starting to look great! I bet you'll win for sure."

There was an obviously fake undertone to Lillian's voice now, and it signified to Laney that family talk time was over. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Georgia was glancing sympathetically at the farmer as well. "Thanks, Lillian," Laney murmured, turning back to her cake. "Your cupcakes look good too."

It was quiet for a moment, and then Lillian said, "You know, I kind of envy you. I don't fit into Bluebell very well so far. You fit in nicely. Everyone seems to like you so much, and you have your own little place in the town. It's great."

Laney smiled over at her and answered, "I'm sure you'll fit in too." Guilt was still stinging, lashing at her insides with extra force for her cruel thoughts. Lillian deserved to be cut a little slack, but that didn't make Laney feel like she fit in anymore. She commanded herself not to think terrible thoughts, not to be jealous, not to be angry at this girl who was just trying to help out her family and the towns. In doing so, she was forced to command herself not to think.

* * *

"Well, these are all some delicious treats!" Howard exclaimed when he had tried everything, his hands clasped together in excitement. "I'm really impressed with all three of you girls. You went out and you tried your hardest. You made a lot of improvement, Georgia! Your key lime pie was something impressive. Laney, your strawberry shortcake is one of my favorites, as you very well know. And Lillian…I think I'm going to have to crown you winner. Your cupcakes were great, but your frosting was superb! Ooh, did I sound like Pierre?"

Georgia laughed and answered, "Not in the slightest!" Lillian beamed and thanked him, turning to Laney and instantly conveying her gratitude.

Laney put on a smile, but inside she felt as though something had slipped from her chest and slid right out of her body. Her father had _always _chosen her as first place. She watched as he now pinned a crudely made ribbon onto the farmer's shirt while Georgia tossed an arm around her shoulders, calling for Laney to take a picture of the three of them rather than asking Howard to take one of the girls. The blonde crossed to the cabinet, found the camera on the top shelf, and forced herself to lift it and snap a picture.

"Perfect," she murmured, looking at the moment frozen on the camera screen. As long as she wasn't part of it, it was perfect.

* * *

"I could…I could make a poem," Ash was muttering to himself, pacing back and forth in front of his house. "You like horses…I like…you…that definitely gets the point across, and mom always said poems didn't have to rhyme…well, that's what she told Cheryl so she would stop crying, at the least…"

He sighed and thumped his head against his wall, groaning. Ever since he had told Cam to consider confessing his feelings, he had forced himself to do the same. Thinking about confessing and actually planning it, however, were two very different things. He considered the direct approach, but easily imagined the blank expression on Georgia's face and wasn't sure he wanted to deal with that. He thought of putting some sign on Dakota, but realized she'd probably be mad at him for bothering her horse. He considered getting a bouquet of flowers from Cam, but she would probably think he was kidding around. A poem had seemed a perfect way to signify he had put _lots _of thought into it without making her too uncomfortable, and it meant he didn't have to be there when she read it.

Unfortunately for Ash, poems were not his forte.

"Hey!" Ash spun and glanced at Kana with a raised eyebrow, his face suggesting he had just smelled something highly unpleasant. "Is Georgia around?"

"She's busy. She has girl time with Laney, and Lillian now too, so she can make desserts for me and Cam." Ash felt glad that he could tell the boy that the girl he wanted so desperately was busy cooking for _him_. Well, technically not for him – _but close enough_, he told himself, shrugging.

Kana sighed and hopped onto Ash's fence, wrapping his feet around it. Ash rolled his eyes. The boy was clearly too daft to realize when he was not wanted. Still, Ash couldn't go around spouting his support of Lillian and then publicly abuse someone from Konohana, so he forced himself to take a seat a good three feet away from Kana.

"Well, that's cool. I'm glad Lillian is fitting in so well with them. She told me last week that she was having a hard time getting along with everyone over here, and every day when she stops by she says it's not getting any better. It's nice of Georgia to chill with her. Lillian's a cool girl, after all. I'd love to have that tunnel open so I could visit more often."

Ash narrowed his eyes suspiciously, wondering if he had pegged Kana wrong all along. Did it turn out that he actually liked _Lillian _rather than Georgia? He wasn't sure what was worse – having a rival himself or knowing that Cam had a rival. _He_ could at least be outgoing enough to communicate properly with Georgia throughout the fiasco, but Cam would probably succumb to misery and find himself unable to woo Lillian. Before he could stop himself he snapped, "What, do you like her or something?"

Kana just laughed for a moment, letting Ash's self-confidence wane. "Sorry bro, it's just…no. Lillian is cool and all, but I like the same girl I have liked since I was a kid." He didn't give Ash any time to ask questions, though the answer to everything he wanted to know was obvious – Kana was approaching her horse at the very minute. He called out Dakota's name and, much to Ash's chagrin, the mare trotted over to him and began to nudge his shoulder.

"I've got to go meet up with Georgia now," Ash told him in a robotic voice. He couldn't muster any happiness despite knowing Cam was safe. "I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"That'll only convince her to stay far away," Kana laughed, stroking Dakota's cheek. Ash ignored this new comment and hurried away. He nearly bumped into Lillian in his haste, noting that she was heading the opposite direction.

"Oh, Ash…I was supposed to tell you that the desserts are ready," she exclaimed in a cheerful voice, head tilted to the side. A lopsidedly cut blue ribbon was pinned to her blouse, and her eyes were shining. "But I'm going to go get some sleep. Would you let the others know for me? Tell Georgia I said thanks for inviting me again, please."

"Uh, sure," Ash started. "But…are you sure?"

Lillian laughed and quickly dashed behind him, shoving him towards Howard's. "Go, have fun! Georgia made key lime pie and Laney made strawberry shortcake, both are really good! Have a nice time!"

Ash looked over his shoulder and then smiled at her, nodding. "Alright, alright, I'll go. Good night, Lillian."

"Night Ash!" she cried out enthusiastically, waving at him until he was inside Howard's. She could see him meet Cam through the window and watched the boys approach the girls. And then, with a soft sigh, she fell onto her backside behind the flowerbeds, leaning against the planters for support.

_So Kana likes Georgia,_ she thought to herself, listening to him murmur to Dakota from only a good ten feet away. Five feet behind her the girl was celebrating, absolutely oblivious to his feelings and her own luck. Lillian leaned forward and then slammed her head back into the planter in annoyance, groaning softly. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she told herself it was from the pain.

Kana and Georgia had proven to be her first true allies - people she really admired and cared for. She just hadn't expected one of them to see the same in the other.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: This chapter also didn't take long, and I'm sure some of the characters will make decisions that you yourself would not make. However, I'll build more on that later, so rest assured on that fact. :P This is one of my longer chapters so far, but it doesn't feel very long, haha. I hope you like it all the same. Thanks for your reviews, they're very sweet and I'll reply when I've finished the story to ensure I don't spoil anything. (:_

* * *

_"You don't know what goes on in anyone's life but your own. And when you mess with one part of a person's life, you're not messing with just that part. Unfortunately, you can't be that precise and selective. When you mess with one part of a person's life, you're messing with their entire life."  
-Jay Asher_

* * *

"Please tell me you are kidding," Ash told Lillian, pausing at Bluebell's centerpiece statue of rusted livestock stacking themselves towards the skies. The farmer heaved a sigh, her grim face suggesting it was not a joke. "40,000 G to unblock _part _of the tunnel? And you have to do this _three _times? She is absolutely ridiculous!"

Lillian didn't say anything else. She sat on the edge of the statue, staring glumly at the prints her boots had left in the dirt beneath her. Eileen had been stunned when the farmer had rushed to her shop holding 20,000 G, excitedly asking when she could start clearing the tunnel for villagers to use once more. It appeared the woman's only idea at hindering such performance was upping the price of clearing the whole tunnel to _120,000 _G. It had taken a ridiculous amount of hard work just to put together 20,000! Ash sat down beside her, sighing as well. The summer sun was finally starting to relieve them, the day winding into the night. How many miserable days would Lillian have to spend toiling away, attempting to gather as much money as possible so she could open the tunnel?

And opening the tunnel didn't even mean people would use it! It would take much more than that. She'd have to convince her village that Konohana meant no harm and then do the same on the other side of the mountain for Bluebell! Ina, Rahi, Kana; Ash, Cam, Georgia, Laney, and Howard as well all of a sudden. The towns were full of many more than just those eight, and convincing them with Rutger going around campaigning for her to be whole-heartedly ignored was not going to help.

"Maybe you could try talking to Rose about this?" Ash suggested, turning towards her and putting one knee between them. He leaned across it, an abrupt hopeful grin on his face as he inclined himself towards the farmer. "I know Rutger is anti-you and everything you stand for, but Rose has a good hold on him and I think she'd be easier to convince you're not trying to destroy Bluebell or something. I'm serious, give it a shot! She's always been pretty understanding towards people, and I haven't heard her speak anything bad about you before."

Lillian looked at him in amazement for a moment and then leapt to her feet, feeling a swell of hope she hadn't experienced in several days. "You're right, Ash! Rose might help out. I'll try as soon as I can. Right now…we should keep on going to Cam. You did say you wanted to talk to him, right? And I need to talk to Georgia."

"Yeah, don't give up," Ash grinned, clapping her on the shoulder. When Lillian had passed by his house staring dismally at her feet he had felt an unexpected worry, wondering what could make her tough, brazen exterior crumble so quickly. Seeing her riled up again gave him confidence that she would be alright. "So let's keep going! Tell Georgia I said hi, would you?"

"Tell Cam I said hi too then," Lillian answered with a smile, walking with him up to the flower stand before she veered off course and caught Georgia, who was waiting outside for Laney.

It was hard to look at the girl, if Lillian were to be perfectly honest. She could see what Kana would see in her clearly – not only was Georgia gorgeous, she was kind, honest, funny, clever, and open-minded. They shared the same interests, they led similar lives, and they had a past Lillian couldn't compete with. She recognized all of this clearly, and knew she should have had no reason to feel so envious or put out. Yet she did, and that forced her into a situation where she could not quite meet Georgia's eyes anymore.

But she had to talk to her. Lillian wasn't sure how to go about doing what she felt was necessary, and Georgia was the only girl she felt she could turn to. Laney would certainly know a great deal about confessing one's feelings to a boy, but Lillian didn't want to trouble her with her problems any more than she already had – Laney had seemed uncomfortable after their cooking competition, and she was worried her in-depth story about her family situation had been the culprit. Lillian _knew _that Kana didn't like her, was perfectly aware of his feelings for Georgia after he so heavily implied them, but she had to do it. She needed to tell him how she felt or she would regret it.

When Lillian moved to Bluebell, she had promised herself she would be brave. That was what had pushed her to bravely announce her intentions during the Cooking Festival, that was what had convinced her to try and befriend Ash, Cam, Laney and Georgia, and that was what had helped her seek out Eileen for renovation assistance. She wanted to make sure Kana at least knew how she felt before she retreated and gave her total support to Georgia. After all, what else could she do? There was no standing between two people who cared for each other - if Georgia did return Kana's feelings, that was.

"Hey Lil!" Georgia exclaimed cheerfully, hopping onto the table, kicking her feet. "What's up with you?"

Lillian tried to stammer out her reply, but found she was suddenly very nervous. She couldn't remember the last time she had confided in _anyone. Be brave_! She coached herself, trying not to jump at the sound of a door opening and closing. _Just say it! _"Er…I wanted to know…if you could give me some advice on how to…tell someone I like them."

"Huh?" Georgia's mouth hung open in shock, and her cheeks turned faintly pink. "I don't know if I'm the best one to ask, Lillian…"

"It's just that you know this person really well and I've never done _anything _like this before…I'm sorry to bother you, but I…I don't really have anyone else I can talk to." Lillian's voice became smaller and smaller as she spoke, and Georgia hopped sympathetically off the table, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She was about to tell Lillian that there were many, _many _ways to go about confessing one's feelings when the farmer's words struck her once more. _It's just that you know this person really well._ Moments before Lillian had been sitting not too far off with Ash, and the pair seemed quite cozy in their conversation, and had seemed to get along well with the other. Her eyes drifted over towards the flower stand, where Ash was teasing Cam about something or other. He winked and then looked over at Lillian as well, and realization struck her.

"Oh! Well, with _this_ person…it's best to just get straight to the point and confess your feelings. He – er, boys in general – are dense about this sort of thing, I think. So you should just come right out and say it."

Lillian raised an eyebrow towards Georgia, who was slamming her first into her open palm decisively. There was no way Georgia could know who she had feelings for, but it appeared she had some sort of guess. The farmer just laughed and shrugged – whoever she thought it was, it was no issue. The advice was still sound. "Well, maybe you're right. I'll try it. Thanks, Georgia."

The words felt hollow in her still bitter throat, but she forced them out nonetheless. Being angry at Georgia wouldn't do much for her – this girl had done too much to throw it all back in her face over one boy. Georgia grinned, putting her hands proudly on her hips as she urged her on, saying she would head on home since it didn't seem Laney was coming out tonight.

Standing close to the doorway, pretending she was wiping the windowsill, Laney felt fury rise in her chest. They had been staring at the _flower stand_, Georgia was obviously referring to _someone_, and the only boy Laney knew who had been too dense to comprehend her crush for so long was Cam. _How could Georgia give her advice on how to confess her feelings to Cam? She has to know I like him – she's my best friend! There's no way she hasn't realized by now._

The blonde looked over her shoulder at the pair of girls – they had even taken the spot Laney usually used to chat with Georgia. She forced herself to remain silent as she slipped back into her home, a sinking wave of melancholy dragging her every feature down. Howard noticed as soon as she walked in, pushing out his lower lip as he asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Dad," Laney started with a sigh, slumping into a seat nearby. "I really _want _to like Lillian. I know she's gone through a lot and all my friends like her. But…I can't help but feel like she's going to push me completely out of the picture. Everyone else seems to like her more than me and I just…I don't know what to do about it. It's not like I hate her or anything, and I don't want to hurt her feelings…but I don't want to lose all my friends, either!"

Howard's expression became sympathetic and guilty – he was likely remembering how he had crowned the farmer the new winner in the cooking competition only a few days before. "Well, honey, sometimes when someone new comes along people swarm all over them at first before the attention dies down a bit. I'm sure your friends will stay friends with her, but right now she's just very popular due to the Cooking Festival fiasco. After that dies down you'll have a better chance to get to know her _with _your friends, I'm sure."

"I don't know when that's all going to die down though! Or if they'll really lose some of their interest in her then. She's great – I mean, you like her too! She's funny and smart and nice…"

"Laney, _you_ are funny and smart and nice," Howard told his daughter with a gentle smile, crouching before her chair. "You are the most beautiful, wonderful, lovely girl in the world – and that's not just because you're _my _daughter. Your friends know how great you are, and I'm sure Lillian does too. In the meantime, maybe you should try going up to her and trying to tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll understand and make sure to include you more after that. Just give it a shot."

Laney smiled at her father's compliments, glancing out the window. Lillian was standing alone now, nervously staring out in the distance. Was she wondering whether or not she should confess to Cam? Laney hadn't even considered the danger of sharing her crush with another girl, but it struck her now as well. _Yes_, Laney decided, _I need to talk to her. _She was unwilling to let go of everyone she cared for. "I'm going to try!" she told her dad decidedly, hurrying to her feet and out the door.

Lillian jumped at the sound once more and looked at the blonde in surprise. She was wearing a determined expression and making a beeline straight for her. Cam looked up from his flower stand, now standing alone, and meeting his eyes forced Laney to stop in her tracks a good two feet away from the farmer. What would he think if he saw her confronting her? Would he think she was being petty? She took a deep breath and forced herself to persevere. "H…hello, Lillian. I…wanted to talk to you."

The brunette took several steps forward, coming to stand beside her. "Oh, well, okay. What is it, Laney?"

Laney was prepared to launch into a detailed description of how she felt – how left out, betrayed, and lonely she felt. And then Lillian stifled a yawn as politely as possible, and Laney saw that dark circles were under her eyes.

She was really doing her best, wasn't she? And why wouldn't she – her mother was counting on her back in the city. Lillian probably wouldn't even give up, knowing that her mother had worked much harder than her to keep the family going for so many years. Guilt lashed out at Laney once more, and she suddenly found that her throat was very dry. Lillian's violet eyes narrowed with worry, and before she got the chance to speak Laney forced out, "I heard about Eileen charging you a lot. My dad told me she told him about it earlier. I'm really sorry."

Lillian's tense face relaxed into a smile. "Thank you, Laney. I've got to get to Konohana, but I'm really glad you stopped to tell me this."

Laney returned her best grin, nodding. "Of course. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks!" Lillian smiled, waving as she strolled off towards the mountain path, stopping to look at the request board first. When Laney looked back towards her own area, she found that Cam was watching her curiously.

_Well…if I couldn't talk to Lillian about it…maybe I can say something to him. _But even as Laney approached Cam, her smile genuine as she called out a greeting, she knew that was impossible.

* * *

Georgia had only been away from Lillian a minute when Ash fell into step beside her, grinning. "I'll walk you back to your house!" he told her excitedly, hands behind his head in a nonchalant pose.

The redhead frowned and glanced over her shoulder, but Lillian was heading towards the request board, her hands shaking with nervousness. Perhaps it would be better if she waited until she was a little more calm before trying to talk to Ash. "Okay," she finally answered, "But I don't see why. It's not like I live dangerously far away, you know."

"Any distance can be dangerous, Georgia. You should probably knock on wood."

Georgia gave him a disbelieving look and then giggled as she leaned towards him, rapping her knuckles lightly against his forehead. "Whatever you say, Ash."

He looked away, his cheeks red, and found that he was still incapable of telling her how he felt. _That's fine_. _I didn't offer to walk her home just so I could confess_, he admitted. Before he could more fully consider that, he needed to know – how much of Kana's affections did she reciprocate? He turned to her, clearing his throat to sweep her attention away from the horses they were approaching, and murmured, "Georgia…what do you really think of Kana?"

"Huh?" she asked, lashing her head towards him with a confused frown. "What is there to think of that jerk? I hate 'im. He really gets me hot under the collar, Ash, you know that."

Ash ignored her frustrated look and stammered, "I know you've told me that before, it's just that…well…you sure talk about him a lot for someone who hates him so much."

He was half-expecting Georgia to rear up in anger, but she just laughed and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't know how to explain it but…he's my rival. So I always want to be talking about him, because I want to make sure I never forget how much I want to beat him. Does that make sense?"

She turned and held his emerald eyes for a moment, and then he smiled, nodding. "Sure. I get it." But when she looked away, Ash sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. Of course it made sense, for someone who hadn't yet realized she was in love to want to always talk about someone no matter how irrelevant that person was to the conversation. Kana and Georgia, Cam and Lillian…Ash chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He had never expected to feel so out of the loop.

"Hey," he murmured, catching her attention. "You ever feel like everyone is pairing off around you?"

Georgia offered him a gentle smile – the kind that made his wound hurt worse. It was a smile sisters gave to brothers, parents gave to children, friends gave to friends. That sympathetic, understanding type. Still, she nodded. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. What with Cam and Laney always having been a thing, you and I are just kinda thrust together."

Ash did not have time to comprehend the possible implications of her latter statement – his hands wrenched themselves from his pockets and landed on her shoulders. "Cam and Laney are a…_thing_?" he demanded, his voice shaking with shock. This could mean something terrible…if she confirmed what she had said…

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know Laney has always been into him, and it sure seems like Cam likes her too, doesn't it?"

For a moment the world ran cold. Laney – sweet, smiling, tender Laney who had quite possibly loved Cam in her silent way ever since he had moved into her house. And Cam – oblivious, ignorant Cam never noticing a single thing. She would be utterly heartbroken if Cam did confess to Lillian and _that _was how she found out he didn't return her feelings. She would be _miserable_. Ash let his hands slide from Georgia's shoulders and then gave her a shove towards her home.

"Well, I walked you here, safe and sound. Go on, go, go!"

Georgia dug her heels into the dirt no matter how hard he pushed and rounded on him. "Hey, you were the one who insisted on walking me home – you can't just usher me away out of nowhere! That's just rude!"

"It's just that…uh…Dakota looks like she isn't feeling well!" Ash lied, gesturing wildly to the white mare. Dakota was on the far side of her small pasture, nosing the fence. He held his breath, knowing that if Georgia got even the _slightest _hint that he was lying to her she wouldn't let him off the hook.

Luckily Georgia was obsessed with all things Dakota. "Oh, my poor baby!" she cried out, clasping a hand to her mouth as though she had found Dakota lying dead upon the floor rather than very calmly observing her surroundings. "Thanks for letting me know Ash – I'm so sorry I gave you such a hard time! It's good of you to pay such close attention to Dakota. Thanks for walking me home!"

Ash smiled at her and prepared himself for some sort of debonair answer, but Georgia didn't give him that much time – she hastened past him and leapt over the fence as though it were a five inch hurdle. Clearly nothing could get between a horse and its owner. Ash would have pouted about having lost to a horse, but he didn't have time – Cam could be confessing to Lillian any minute, and that was not how Laney was going to have her heart broken! Had Lillian passed by them already? He looked around the request board and didn't see her, and looked over towards the flower stand…

Cam and Laney were talking.

The boy groaned and edged closer to the pair, taking the roundabout way until he was crouched in Rutger's entryway, spying on the florist. Somehow Cam, despite having the perception skills of a wild animal, did not notice him. "So Lillian was asking Georgia for advice on how to tell someone she likes them?" Cam was asking, a small grin on his face. Ash ignored this, deciding that detail could be wondered over later. _Please do not tell her that you hope it's you she's confessing to,_ Ash pleaded. _Please don't break her heart like that. She needs to be let down as gently as possible._

"Yep," Laney sighed, propping herself up on the table with her elbows, leaning close to the florist. "I guess she'll do it soon."

Cam smiled to himself, but Laney was staring past him with such a miserable expression on her face she didn't even notice. Ash went back on his word, and wondered for a moment if perhaps Lillian really _was _going to confess to Cam. He hadn't seen them together very often, but they got along well, and Cam was definitely taken with her. He allowed himself to hope that was true for Cam, but also hoped it wasn't for Laney. He wasn't sure, however, if either one of them could take such a blow.

"Hey, Laney?" Cam murmured, catching her eyes. "If you had to confess to someone…how would you do it? Or, uh, how would you want someone to confess to you?"

Laney's cheeks instantly turned pink, but Cam had already averted his eyes from her, looking mortified at having asked the question. Ash slapped a hand to his head, softly groaning with annoyance. _Way to go, idiot_, he snapped, wishing desperately that he could force his way into Cam's head. _Now she thinks you like her. You're going to get her hopes up only to slam them down!_ He considered making a surprise appearance to interrupt the entire conversation, but just as he was prepared to lift himself from behind the flowerbeds, Laney began to answer. "Well, it's nice if someone is direct about it and just says it straight out," she began, biting her lip and looking up at him with a flirtatious sparkle in her eye. "But I think it'd also be nice if it were really romantic…like with flowers and such. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Er, yeah," Cam mumbled, rubbing his neck in an embarrassed manner. "Hey, I need to go get some sleep…I'll talk to you tomorrow, Laney."

She was clearly so excited about this entire conversation that she wasn't even troubled by his sudden departure. She lifted a hand and waved, calling out, "Sleep well, Cam!"

Ash hesitated and then slipped from his hiding spot, backing up until he reached the request board and then thumping his feet on the way to her. He _had _to set her straight. If she kept thinking she was the one Cam was going to confess too, that he was so embarrassed because she was the girl, finding out the truth would just destroy her. Laney was his _best friend_. He couldn't let her go through that kind of pain. She spun around straightaway at the sound of his steps and smiled, still looking a little dazed. "Oh…hello, Ash. What are you doing up this late?"

He looked into her eyes, noting that there was a dreamy tint to them. "Well…I thought I should let you know something. You see…I care about you a lot, Laney. You've always been a good friend to me, and I hope I've always been a good friend to you…and I want to continue to be a good friend to you…"

Laney smiled, clapping her hands together in a gesture reminiscent of her father. "That's sweet of you, Ash! But you don't have to worry. I was feeling a little jealous of Lillian before, because I thought that everyone – like, Cam, for instance – liked her more than me, but I'm completely fine with it now. I'm really glad too. I almost exploded at Lillian today – it would have been terrible! I feel good for the first time in weeks. So you don't have to worry. You are a good friend to me."

Ash stared at her, stunned, and tried to force himself to say something. She cleared the distance between them, pulling him into a tight hug. When she pulled back, he was still wearing his surprised expression. "Don't worry!" she told him, laughing. "You should go get some sleep, it's getting late. Hmm, I wonder if Lillian actually did go all the way to Konohana…it's a little late for all that. Well, I hope she's okay! Really. Good night!"

And with that, Laney floated away as if walking through a dream, the door closing gently behind her.

_Lillian…said she needed to confess to someone…and then went to Konohana. Cam wants to tell Lillian he loves her. Laney thinks it's her that he loves. _He sat down on the flower stand, putting his head in his hands. _And I love a girl who loves someone else. _

He wasn't sure what advice he had been planning on giving to Laney, but suddenly yearned for it – it appeared he and Cam could use some of that advice too.

* * *

"Lillian!" Kana exclaimed, looking stunned. "It's getting pretty late – you should be more careful! I don't want you to get hurt coming over here."

"It's…it's just that I wanted to get something out. It's important."

Kana hesitated, holding the door open just enough to see her, and then smiled, pushing it wider and stepping aside. "Well, come on in, I'll make you something to drink. You can tell me anything."

As the door closed behind her, Lillian said, "I know it's not going to change anything…"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: I like seeing everyone's predictions and expectations haha, it's cool. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Moving on from my usual display of gratitude, I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to get out. It's because I am ridiculously hooked on Grand Bazaar haha, I'm having a great time playing it and definitely have a new GB/ToTT story planned out thanks to all this dedicated time haha. Whether that or my next ToTT-centric story comes out first, which will focus majorly on Cam (like a lot of people have been wanting haha!), I'm not sure. :P In the meantime, I hope you enjoy THIS story haha and please let me know what you think of it, I love hearing everyone's opinions it's dandy. Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side, but I'm pretty sure next chapter will be longer considering I have a lot typed out already for notes on it haha. Thanks for your time!  
_

* * *

_"We all, sometimes, leave each other out there under the skies, and we never understand why."  
-Truman Capote_

* * *

Georgia watched from her seat atop the counter as her friend hummed a tune she hadn't heard in ages – the faint murmur of a lullaby that left a sense of relaxation in the usually tense kitchen. Laney had been in high spirits all morning as she set to work on another strawberry shortcake, the only reason offered for such an activity being that she "wanted everyone to have something nice to try" when Cam arrived home from the city. So Georgia did not disturb her friend with any more questions – a happy Laney was a Laney that Georgia adored and would love to see as often as possible.

Howard was listening and occasionally humming along as he swept the kitchen, mostly staying out of earshot of the girls but dropping in to hear his daughter's music when he got the chance. Georgia couldn't recall any other tranquil occasion quite like the one she was experiencing. Relaxation had ceased when Lillian had arrived to town, with everyone's opinions conflicting. A little peace was nice.

"It might rain later," Laney noted suddenly, her voice retaining a dreamy undertone that had been in effect all morning. The view outside their windows supported this hunch – dark clouds were rolling in and beginning to cast a patch of shade over Howard's little shop. Even the hint of a storm could not dampen Laney's spirits, however. She hummed louder for a moment and then said, "Some rain will be nice. Cam's flowers could use a little rain, don't you think?"

Georgia just grinned and nodded her head. She was desperate to find out what exactly it was that put Laney in such a cheerful mood, but didn't dare shatter it. _Out with it already_! She thought hopefully to herself.

The blonde halted, opening her mouth with a decisive expression that caused Georgia to lean expectantly forward. She just laughed, however, and said, "I'm sure Lillian's crops could use some rain too. She sold some to us the other day, and they're good quality."

"She must have spent a lot of money on fertilizer to get something good out of _this _soil," Georgia pointed out. As much as Bluebell resented Konohana for reasons unknown, they depended entirely on their rich soil to sprout the vegetables they needed. Even in all of their matched hatred, Konohana never refused to sell to them. _Maybe it won't be as hard as Lillian thinks to reconcile these two towns. They need each other, after all_, Georgia wondered, resting her head in her hands as she watched Laney.

"Probably. But she also probably makes a good profit off of the vegetables she sells, so it all evens out. Lillian is smart, I think. You know…to be honest…" Laney stopped what she was doing, the next strawberry she was so delicately attempting to lay out falling into the midst of a whipped cream puff. "I used to be jealous of her. Just a bit. But I'm done with that now. I thought you and Cam and Ash liked her a lot more than me, and wanted to replace me with her, but now…I think I was just overreacting. Lillian isn't a bad person. She's gone through a lot."

Georgia slid from her seat on the counter and pulled her friend into a hug before she got to continue her admittance. "Laney," she murmured affectionately, smiling. "I do like Lillian very much. She's lotsa fun and I think she's got her head on right straight. But you're my best friend, and nobody could replace all the years we've had together, right?"

Laney hesitated and then returned the embrace, smiling over Georgia's shoulder. Her anger and jealousy seemed to drift further away by the minute. "I know. I was just acting silly. It's just that Lillian _is _so many good things, I just…I don't know."

The redhead pulled back and nodded. "You don't have to explain yourself, I understand. There are a lot of things to admire about Lillian. She's clever, funny, nice – but you know, we don't know her that well. She's human just like me and you. I admire her for doing things I was too afraid to do, but you're admirable too, Laney. Don't put yourself down."

There was a moment in which Laney fully believed her, and then, for just a fleeting instant, she thought again of her misconceptions regarding Lillian. A piercing doubt ran through her from then on – what if Lillian really was interested in Cam? What if he became interested in her too? What if Georgia got to know Lillian more and only found more things to like about her? Laney fought against it this time, however, unwilling to lose her objective view of the farmer. She forced a smile and admitted, "It's just that…I don't see as many admirable things in myself as I do in her."

Georgia's smile slid from her face, replaced with a grimace. "Oh, Laney…there are plenty of things! For instance-"

The bell on the door rang, drowned out instantaneously with the following sound – the door slamming shut. A disgruntled Eileen stood in the entrance, her brows furrowed in annoyance and her lips pursed. Howard tried to greet her but she slumped instantly into the chair nearby and merely mumbled, "Can I have something to drink?"

Howard hastened to get her a glass of water, shooting a confused look at the girls, who were equally clueless. Eileen was so often so lively that they now viewed her as a wounded animal – a pet that had been abused and turned on everyone. That was the only explanation for a frown on such a cheerful person's face. She drank the water that was put before her and glanced at Howard expectantly. He cleared his throat and asked in a nervously high-pitched voice, "Is something troubling you, Eileen?"

She snorted, which was clearly a sign that Howard's question had already been answered. "_That's_ an understatement. I'm exhausted! Rose came by this morning after having some talk with the _farmer_," she spoke the word as though it were venom she was trying to spit out, "and forced me to lower the tunnel upgrades to three 20,000 G payments. So of course _she _comes barreling up to me right after with her 20,000 G and I had to go clear up the first tunnel block. I can't believe it – _my _work being done for such a low price."

Laney and Georgia exchanged a look that, to their visitor, appeared perfectly harmless. However, it transferred everything the girls were thinking – Eileen was not put out by hard work, and could have probably unblocked the entire tunnel without breaking a sweat. The only reason she was so furious was because she was forced to yield to Lillian's opinion, and that was something she had been strictly against.

"So, Rose is on Lillian's side?" Howard asked, struggling to keep his voice amiable. He had become one of Lillian's greatest supporters after Cam's outburst, patting the boy's shoulder when he had returned home and saying that sometimes it took a great big shock to get you to jolt yourself away from your outdated thinking. Laney wasn't sure what a truly happy Cam looked like, but she thought that she saw a hint of it that day.

"Apparently. She said as much as her husband is against it she 'can't deny the opinion of the young'uns.' Hmph! I wonder what Rutger will say when he finds out about this…"

"You weren't planning on stirring up trouble between them, were you?" Howard inquired, his voice edged with suspicion. He was also a great proponent of the marriage between the mayor and his wife, frequently dubbing them the greatest couple he had ever met. It was clear Eileen took his ominous words the exact way he had proposed them, for she stammered until he said, "Well, Rose's opinion is as good as the mayor's. Neither can be denied. You had no choice but to do as they asked, unless you wanted to spurn their kindness."

Eileen tapped her short nails against the glass, frowning. "Of course I wouldn't do that," she mumbled, sighing. "I would never go against Rose's wishes after everything she's done for me. I've never had to pay for that house, as long as I continue to take care of the business around town. Even then, I get to keep full profit. They don't benefit at all from having me here, but they keep me here anyways. I just wish I could appease both of them at the same time. Knowing Rose will be happy with me, but Rutger won't…it's just not fair."

The girls glanced at each other once more, but Georgia wasn't able to hold Laney's eyes for very long this time. Laney had made her opinion clear when Lillian had first proposed the idea of destroying the resentment that resided between the two towns – she claimed it would only divide their own town. It had always been a simple task for Georgia to dismiss this theory as mere paranoia, but now she found herself considering it once more. What if this _did _cause trouble between Rutger and Rose? Between her and her father, who rolled his eyes whenever the debate was mentioned? One town against another town didn't seem as bad as one town against itself. Georgia felt a sudden itch to get to her father and try to see where he stood before she next vocalized her opinion.

"Only two more tunnel upgrades after this, and then we can go freely between Bluebell and Konohana," Eileen murmured, breaking the silence as she continued to stare blankly out the window. "I hate to say it, but I'm a little impressed. How in the world did she manage to get Rose onto her side? Even more curious is how did she manage to wrangle up 20,000 G when she's barely been in the town for a season? With all the progress she's made on her farm, you would think she'd have just broken even…but no, she managed to make all that money just so she could get an easier route to Konohana. It's insane."

Howard smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps she's in love with someone over in Konohana. Young love is an intriguing thing. You'd be surprised how fast someone can work when they're in love."

"That's not it," Georgia blurted out before she could stop herself. Her cheeks turned red as Howard and Eileen snapped their gaze to the girls as if they had almost forgotten they were there. "Er, well, it's just that…" she drifted off and then giggled, winking at Laney as she said, "Lillian actually likes someone here in Bluebell – and I'm pretty darn sure those feelings are being returned. Anyways, I better go before I say anything else – I want to go talk to my father. Let me know when Cam gets home so I can come back for your cake, Laney!"

But Laney did not return her friend's energetic wave. She had struggled desperately to forget what she had overheard the day before, but there was no more denying it. Georgia was seriously helping Lillian with her crush on Cam, and she had reason to believe Cam felt the same way. Laney couldn't explain the feeling that came over her next, but found it felt familiar to the moment her father had come to tell her that her mother wasn't coming home. It was an overwhelming sensation, as though she were struggling to keep afloat in waves that held her just beneath their surface. Try as she might, Laney couldn't break through.

Her best friend in the world – how had Georgia put it? _"Nobody could replace all the years we've had together, right?" _Maybe Lillian _wasn't _replacing Laney – but that didn't make the knowledge that Georgia was helping the farmer over her oldest friend to get the guy any easier to intake.

* * *

Lillian's footsteps were moving faster and faster the closer she got to Bluebell. She had thought she'd be able to handle the frustration building up inside of her, but it was impossible now. Rose had been able to calm her sorrows and encourage her, and she thought that seeing the tunnel's progress would lift her despair. It hadn't helped at all - seeing Eileen's furious expression and hearing her mumbled comments struck her right back down. She felt an urge to run up to Georgia and just _yell_ at her. To take her anger out on the one thing that was holding her back from what she wanted. She thought for a moment that if she held onto her anger and fought back her embarrassment and misery for just a little bit longer she'd be able to do it – just explode and lash out at the kind-faced horse trainer as though she were to blame for everything wrong in Lillian's life.

But she did not make it that far. Right when she passed the entrance into town her foot caught on a rock, and she found herself stumbling forward, catching herself as though she were about to crawl away.

Ash smiled to himself when he saw her fall, preparing to call out and ask if she was alright. The words caught in his throat, however, as he saw a tear slip down her cheek and onto the dirt beneath her. If she had merely tripped, why wasn't she getting back up? The smile faded instantly and he found himself rushing towards the fence before he made the decision to, clearing it with a single jump. He crouched beside her, setting his arm around her waist in an attempt to pull her upright. She shook with the force of her tears, which were forming a small puddle beneath her. Soon enough the dark clouds over their heads would open up and that puddle would be joined with the rest of the muddy ground. For now, it was a testament to her sorrow.

Lillian forced a weak smile, shaking her head. Words couldn't come from her lips just yet, but she knew if she could speak, she would say that she was glad. She didn't want to march up to Georgia and blame her. Kana had been as kind as ever when she laid her feelings out before him, but finished with a sympathetic grimace and an explanation of his own feelings for Georgia. Nothing came as a surprise, but still, _still_…she had gone there expecting something, despite knowing how he felt about the girl. Lillian had allowed herself to hope for a fairy tale ending, in which she would have misinterpreted everything and found that her feelings were reciprocated and the story ended because nothing greater could ever happen than having her feelings returned in kind. And in allowing herself to hope, Lillian had allowed herself to be hurt.

But as much as she wanted to hate Georgia for the misfortunes she had had thrust upon her, she couldn't. Sweet, energetic Georgia who knew how to comfort her and rile her up all at once. How could anyone dislike her? Lillian's shoulders shook with the force of the realization that nobody could, and Ash squeezed her to him, tilting his head to the side to catch her eye.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked nervously, wincing when she turned her tear-stricken violet eyes towards him. She slowly moved her head from left to right and back. He smiled gently at her and murmured, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Lillian sniffed and then mumbled, "It's embarrassing."

Ash laughed and heaved her up into a sitting position, crossing his legs. "Hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed about anything you have to tell me. I promise, I won't laugh, no matter what. Unless it's because you wanted ice cream and you couldn't afford it. I might laugh a little."

It was a weak attempt at a joke, but Lillian grinned despite the situation and rolled her eyes. Even as she spoke she wiped her tears away, murmuring, "I knew that Kana liked Georgia, but I still wanted to tell him that I liked him. I don't know why I did it. I said I wanted to be brave, but it was just being stupid. It only makes it hurt worse, knowing for a fact that he likes her. I wish I had never told him. I wish I had never started to like him."

Ash's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Not only was her entire situation startlingly familiar, being that it included the exact people who were causing him such strife, but she done exactly what he had been intending to do. _And look where it got her_, he thought to himself, setting a hand on her knee. _I've been trying to confess to Georgia even though I know she likes Kana too, thinking that it might make a difference. But it wouldn't. It would only make things uncomfortable for the both of us._

"It's dumb, isn't it?" Lillian asked, sniffling. She covered her face, crying out in a muffled voice, "Don't pity me, I'm too dumb for pity!"

The boy just laughed, patting her knee. "No, it's not dumb, and I don't pity you. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you, Lillian. Really. I don't see why Kana doesn't like you. You're a great girl. He's missing out on that – and I mean that, really!" he tacked on when she started shaking her head. "You're fantastic, and I'm sorry you have to feel like this. If it means anything, I think it was really brave of you to tell him how you felt despite knowing…well, you know. And it only makes it that much easier to move onto someone who will return your feelings."

Lillian peeked out at him from between her fingers, feeling very much like a child before his tender gaze. "You promise you're not just saying this all because you feel bad for me?"

Ash grinned at her, cocking his head to the side. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

The farmer hesitated, her hands slowly lowering themselves from her face to reveal a genuine smile. And then she lurched forward, throwing her arms around Ash with such force he toppled backwards, landing in the dirt. The gray clouds above them left them in the shadows, and he heard her begin to cry again in the crook of his shoulder.

_I could fall for someone like Ash_, Lillian thought to herself, letting the tears flow freely – just this once, she decided. In the comfort of Ash's company, she would let herself mourn these rejected feelings for just a little bit. Even as she cried for Kana, however, she found herself reeling from Ash's words, and suddenly discovered that she didn't mind being so close to him. In another few days, she would be embarrassed to be so close, in fact. _For now_, she told herself, _I'll just stay here._

Ash found that the shock of her gesture faded quickly. He expected nothing less from Lillian – sensitive enough to crumble from such a powerful rejection, but brave enough to stand before two divided villages and propose a reunification. Brave enough to throw her arms around someone and really _show _her gratitude. He put his arms around her as well, a smile winding its way to his lips. For the past few weeks, Lillian had been known to him solely for that act of bravery, but he found himself seeing her as more than that – as a friend who could finally relate to him. After all – they were both in love with someone who loved someone else, right? He could take comfort in her equal standing with him, and maybe even guide her towards the affection he had promised – Cam would truly be able to return her feelings, if she were to develop some for him as well. Being her friends, perhaps he could help with that.

But for the moment, he allowed her to stay where she was, half-sitting, half-lying down. He let her cry for the both of them.

* * *

Cam stared up at the sky, frowning. He had ended his trip to the city far earlier than usual in fear that the coming storm would hinder his train, but it seemed like he could have lingered another hour or so. The skies were dark, but the rain was still hiding somewhere up there, waiting for the opportune moment. The bag in his hands was unnaturally light, not holding half as many of the seeds as he usually brought. He had, however, managed to find seeds for his favorite red roses despite it being a bit of an off-season for such high quality products. In his mind, he pictured the roses growing up behind Howard's until finally he could pluck the brightest bloom from the group and hold it out to Lillian, who would blush and grin as she turned her head to allow him to place it in her hair.

In reality, his best friend was hugging the girl he was dreaming of in the middle of the street. His bag slid from his hand, despite being so light it didn't feel like he was carrying anything at all. They didn't move, even though he was only a good ten feet from them. They were too wrapped up in themselves.

Cam felt his hands clench into fists and turned, walking towards the river instead. A droplet fell and brushed his cheek, but he didn't let the threat of rain turn him back this time.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: This chapter is pretty long, but I think it goes by pretty fast haha. I'm pretty pleased with the way things unfold throughout this one, so I hope you all are too! Thanks for reading, please enjoy. (I ran out of things to say hahaha)_

* * *

"_What a terrible thing it is to wound someone you really care for and to do it so unconsciously."  
-Haruki Murakami_

* * *

Laney would not have blamed Cam for rejecting the slice of strawberry shortcake she offered him any other day, considering it was sodden from its night in the refrigerator and definitely not as appetizing as it had been the previous day, when Laney and her father enjoyed it in silence. However, she knew as he pushed the peach colored plate back towards her with a mumbled, "No thank you," that something was bothering him. Two things tipped her off: the first was that Cam had eaten her leftover strawberry shortcake with her before, the two waking up early and laughing over it rather than waiting for Howard's breakfast; and the second was that even if Cam had felt like another bite of food would make him burst, he was too nice to reject such an offer.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a nervous voice, leaning across the counter to try and force him to look at her. He continued to avoid her eyes, gazing at the tile floor encrusted with muddy footprints he had left when he returned late the night before. "Is this about why you were later than usual yesterday? Do you feel bad? Because you don't have to."

"It's not that," he mumbled, putting his arms on the counter and resting his head atop them. "Don't worry about it, Laney. I'm fine."

Laney huffed and put her hands in the front pocket of her apron, biting her lip as she pondered the best way to make Cam discuss his feelings. After a few moments of silent thought, during which he continued to stare blankly at the peeling floral wallpaper, she decided if Cam didn't want to talk about it, there was no way she'd be able to make him. The best she could do was try to get his mind off of whatever it was. She pulled the stool next to him out and smiled when he glanced over at her. He just sighed and turned back towards the wall.

"Lillian talked to Rose, who convinced Eileen to unblock the tunnel for three payments of 20,000 G. She already paid for the first renovation. Eileen isn't very happy about it." At the mention of this fiasco Cam looked over with mingled interest and distress, as though the mention of the entire issue was deeply disturbing him. Laney thought desperately for a way to steer the conversation in a new direction – she had completely forgotten his outburst, which should have made it clear that he didn't want to hear about someone so strictly opposed to the reunification of the towns. "Er, then dad said that she should make sure not to cause any trouble between Rose and Rutger, and she said she wouldn't but she didn't want to upset either of them. But she did say she admired Lillian! She said it was impressive that she could work so fast to raise the money, but dad said she was probably just in love with someone in Konohana. But then Georgia said she loves someone here and – ah, never mind!"

Laney spun in her seat, staring fixedly out the window. _Idiot! _She chastised herself, digging her nails into her knees in frustration. What if this revelation did provoke Cam to develop feelings for the farmer as well?

"I already know she likes Ash!" Cam snapped, slamming his hand onto the counter top. "It's really perfectly clear to me, Laney. I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?"

The blonde continued to stare ahead for a moment, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. "A…Ash?" she choked out, turning her head to stare at Cam. "How…how did…you…?"

Cam sighed, leaning forward and pulling Laney into a hug. "I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice echoing close to her ear. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm really sorry. I'm just going to go take a walk, alright?" He pulled back and looked into her still stunned eyes, looking guilty. "Really…forget all about this. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

She tried to think of something to say to stop him as he heaved himself onto his feet and walked out the door, but nothing came to mind. _Ash was trying to tell me something the other night,_ she realized with a jolt, frowning towards the window. Could it be that Lillian _did _like Ash, and he liked her? Georgia had said there was a strong reason to suspect that the farmer's feelings were reciprocated, but…Laney wasn't so sure about that. She had seen them together before, and Ash treated Lillian the exact same way he treated _her_ – like a sister.

_I need to find out what he was trying to say_, Laney decided, standing and glancing over towards Cam's retreating form. She needed to consider his reaction, but decided to put that off. The pain of what she had seen gnawed at her, and she focused on his embrace to keep her mind off of it. She wouldn't be able to continue walking if she once again considered the possibility that Cam's feelings simply did not lie with her.

* * *

"C'mon Dakota!" Georgia cried out excitedly, spurring the horse forward. Lillian gritted her teeth in frustration and struggled to speed up her own trotting chestnut mount to no avail. It was perfectly content with its mediocre pace, and Georgia was perfectly content with leaving Lillian farther and farther behind.

_She sure doesn't make it easy to pretend I'm not upset with her_, Lillian thought to herself with a reluctant grin. It was clear Georgia was oblivious – she didn't realize Kana's intense feelings for her, after all. But had she really not noticed how reluctant Lillian was to accompany her on their proposed trail ride? Was it not a tip off that she didn't want to go when she came up with five excuses in a row only to have each of them shot down? Georgia pulled back on Dakota's reins and looked over her shoulder with a frown.

"You two are slower than a sloth!" she called out with a giggle. "You better keep Star in check, or he'll start heading back towards home."

Lillian contained her annoyed expression, displaying a grin instead. She was glad she hadn't shouted at Georgia for such petty reasons, but that didn't make it any easier to not hold a grudge. Still, she had come along in the end, and if she had to give an honest answer why, she would say it was simply that she wasn't willing to lose such a good friend. Even if her feelings for Kana were, in retrospect, rather superficial, it was hard to accept that she had lost before she even started to this girl, and being her friend became a sudden challenge.

"Sorry," she muttered when Star finally strolled up to Dakota, touching his nose to her flank. "When was the last time you two went riding like this?"

"It's been a while," Georgia murmured thoughtfully, dismounting and landing rather gracefully on her feet. Lillian still stumbled when she lid from her saddle, barely managing to catch Star's mane to steady herself, which he did not look pleased about. Both girls took their horses by their reins and led them farther out on the summit where they usually held cooking competitions. Lillian marveled at how beautiful and peaceful the entire place was when she wasn't receiving dirty looks from both towns. She turned to voice this, but Georgia was already speaking, murmuring, "I used to come with Laney sometimes."

"Why didn't you invite her this time?" Lillian asked, thinking that it would have been a lot easier to maintain a friendly atmosphere if easy-going Laney was there. That girl brought an ounce of comfort to Lillian's life that she hadn't expected, and also treated her with such undeserved kindness it left Lillian feeling like she really _could_ turn the rivalry on its head like half the town was expecting her to and the other half was dreading.

Georgia plopped down onto the still dewy grass, so Lillian did the same. Star seemed pleased to have a little freedom and trotted around beside Dakota, who was clearly the more agile horse. "Well," the redhead began, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. She chewed on the inside of her cheeks, struggling for the right words. "Laney has been…really down lately and I…I don't know why I didn't invite her. It was…pretty mean of me not to. But I didn't think she would have a good time, and then _I _wouldn't have a good time. I was being really selfish."

The conversation's turn left Lillian a little surprised, but she fought past that and replied in a level voice, "Well, if you didn't think she would enjoy herself, it doesn't sound too selfish to not ask her to come."

"But I know that it'll hurt her feelings if she finds out me and you went out and I didn't even bother asking her," Georgia mumbled, burying her face in her knees.

Lillian felt an urge to comfort her, noting that she had never before seen Georgia actually look troubled. Still, she wasn't sure how to go about doing so. She looked around, watching Dakota and Star stare out at the world below them. "We don't have to tell her, but maybe…just invite her to the next one. You can't worry over something that already happened – it'll just make you feel worse. So…keep these feelings in mind and make sure to invite her to come out with us another time."

Georgia didn't move for a moment, but when she did she revealed a smile on her lips. "Yeah. You're pretty sensible Lillian. It's not like I can take back my selfish feelings. They were there. I just have to use them to convince myself not to be so selfish again. I'll definitely invite Laney on the next ride. Even if she doesn't want to go, or she isn't getting along with...er, with everyone, I'll still invite her. I don't ever want her to feel left out."

The farmer smiled, folding her hands together in her lap. "Sounds good."

Another moment of silence overtook them, both girls wearing heavy chains around their thoughts. Lillian found her mind drawn into hundreds of different places, recently unsure if she truly had a reason to be upset about Kana's rejection and curious as to her standing with a certain other townsperson. Georgia's mind was focused on one girl in particular – on her friend, who hated horses, but would be miserable to know she had invited Lillian to ride with her instead. She knew it wouldn't be a great time with Laney so upset with Lillian and not into the activity to begin with, but found that she now longed for the company of such a familiar companion. She enjoyed Lillian's company immensely, and found the girl to be refreshing in a town of people she felt she knew inside and out, but realized it would take a long time to build up the same relationship she had with her long-time friends.

Lillian seemed to sense the discomfort that flowed, asking randomly, "Why _is_ Laney upset lately? Is it…it's not…because of what I did, right?"

Georgia hastened to deny this, but felt that Lillian had never been so spot on. _It's what you did, what you think, how you feel_…but at least Laney had moved past it, it seemed. Her self-esteem could definitely use some boosting, but Georgia was reassured by her assurance that the jealousy had passed on like a rush of wind. "No, it's nothing to do with you, don't worry," the redhead replied, offering a gentle smile. "It's based mostly on Laney's past, you could say. You see…when Laney was a little girl, her mom just took off out of nowhere after a big blow up. Of course things had been goin' south for a while, but Laney was so little all she knows if she threw a tantrum and her mom took off. She's always worried about losing someone else, and I don't think that's something she'll ever be able to completely move past."

"Poor thing," Lillian murmured, leaning forward with a guilty frown. She felt terrible about laying her familial problems on Laney during their cooking contest, considering the girl had her own share of troubles. "But, she shouldn't worry about that! Everyone here loves her so much, there's no way she could be replaced."

Dakota whinnied impatiently and Georgia rose to her feet, stroking the horse's nose. "Appearances," she murmured, her voice dark, "can be deceiving."

Lillian felt the obvious urge to inquire further into this statement, but Georgia's mannerisms put her off. She wasn't sure whether she was trying to imply that Laney couldn't see the way things were, or that _she _couldn't see the way things were, but felt uncomfortable either way. She looked for a way to change the conversation as she rose to face Star, finally asking, "Do you ever go horseback riding with Kana?"

Georgia's hand tensed against Dakota's reins as she prepared to mount, but finally she laughed and said, "Not in a long time. As much as I hate that boy, he can sure give me and Dakota a run for our money. I promised I wouldn't ride with him until I was sure Dakota could win."

Lillian mounted, suppressing the point that she hadn't been asking about _racing_, just riding. _Maybe that's why she was going so fast she left me behind_, the brunette huffed. _A trail ride apparently means a race._ But she wasn't willing to let the conversation venture back into such depressing territory, so she continued with this new train of thought, answering, "He must be pretty impressive, then, since you and Dakota left me in the dust."

Georgia laughed once more as she dug her heels gently into Dakota's side, starting the return trip with a gentle walk that Lillian hoped she would stick to as she followed. "You know, Lillian…I really admire you. I want you to know that. But as much as I admire you…I admire Kana even more. He's perfect with horses. Everything I've ever wanted to be. I could never tell this to Laney, Ash or Cam – they'd never let me live it down. But I know I can trust you with that."

A sharp pang struck Lillian's chest, but she sensed that the pain of such statements would fade with increased time. It wasn't spurned feelings, she knew, but jealousy and unfair resentment. She turned to Georgia, who was staring fixedly at her horse's braided mane, and replied, "He really admires you too, Georgia. I know he does."

"Maybe he does, but it's pointless," Georgia mumbled in reply, flicking her hair from her face and staring over her shoulder towards the path to Konohana. "There's so much bad blood between us, I don't know if anything can change it. Me and him…we're a lot like Bluebell and Konohana. This ongoing, pointless rivalry…but I don't think it can be fixed."

"I think it can be."

Lillian's declaration brought a faint grin to Georgia's lips, and the redhead twisted in her saddle to display this to her friend. "I'll tell you what – I'll do my best to get over my problems with Kana the day you unblock this tunnel. Until then…things will stay like this for a while longer. Anyways, I need to get home and help out, I left my dad to take care of everything on his own. Thanks for coming out with me!"

She sped off faster than ever, leaving Lillian behind once more. This time, however, the farmer felt she understood why – Georgia had been blushing before she departed. Another twinge of pain struck Lillian, and she leaned over Star to hug his neck.

"Pretty ironic, isn't it?" she murmured, staring at the trail of raised dirt left in Georgia's wake. "Of all the people to place the future of her relationship with Kana in…it had to be me."

The dust slowly fell back to the ground, remaining stationary as Lillian dismounted and led Star down the path, wrapped in thought the entire time.

* * *

"What do you like about Lillian?"

Ash looked up at Laney in surprise, putting the chicken he was about to take into the barn back onto the ground. He considered teasing his friend, but she wore such a firm expression he decided to take her seriously. "Well, I like that she's fun to be around, and she looks at things really sensibly, and she's definitely sweet…and I like that she's a little unpredictable. Am I supposed to go on until I describe her entire character?"

"You're supposed to go on until you've run out of things," Laney replied steadfastly, folding her arms.

Ash raised an eyebrow, mirroring her pose. "I like a lot of things about her, Laney. I like that it's easy for me to relate to her, and I like that she doesn't give up on what's important, and I like that she stops by just to chat every morning even though she could just blow on past me. She's a great girl. I have a question for_ you_, Laney – what do you like about Cam?"

Her cheeks turned pink instantly, and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Still, Ash was impressed that she began to tack the things off, stating in a clear voice, "I like how selfless he is, how gentle he is, I like that he treats everyone with respect and apologizes whenever he thinks he's done something wrong. I like that he is kind to everyone no matter what's going on and is able to defend himself and others when push comes to shove. I like that he doesn't like to burden other people and so he keeps things bottled up, and I like that even though I annoy him trying to find out what's wrong, he's nice to me and really appreciates me. I like how smart he is – smarter than anyone else I know. Am I supposed to go on?"

"You're supposed to go on until you run out of things to say," Ash replied, leaning across the fence that separated them until their faces were only inches apart. He spoke in a whisper, murmuring in her ear, "Are you going to tell me that you would never run out of things to say?"

Laney backed away from him, looking flustered. She struggled to pull her words together, finally slamming her hands on the fence and demanding, "Do you like Lillian or not?"

"No."

She was once again surprised by this simple reply, though she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. He smirked at her, cocking his head to the side. She stammered once more, finally managing, "Why not?"

"I can't help it," Ash mumbled, looking out towards Georgia's house. "I like someone else."

Laney followed his eyes and then covered her mouth, this new revelation the most shocking yet. _All this time,_ she realized with a ripple of guilt, _Ash has been in love with Georgia, and nobody has noticed. _She stretched her hand forward and placed it on top of the one he had on the fence, gently squeezing it. "I know what that's like," she murmured, avoiding his eyes. "Loving someone who doesn't love you back. I just didn't realize I knew that until today. When you came to talk to me the other day…were you trying to tell me…?"

"Yeah," Ash sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her eyes.

Laney hesitated and then smiled, though it was weak, and nodded her head. "Yeah. I should have known. Thank you, Ash."

She didn't give Ash time to say much more to her, hurrying back towards her home. Tears stung her eyes, and soon every step she took became blurred. When Cam had blurted out that it was Ash, Laney had decided to consider it, but now she knew that was pointless. Ash had never given Lillian reason to believe he liked her, or given _Georgia _reason to believe he liked the farmer. He would never make her think such a thing, with his feelings for her, would he?

_So she was talking about Cam all along. She's been trying to help Lillian and Cam_.

These thoughts had been in the back of her mind for days, but now they led her up the stairs and onto her bed, where she let loose a choked sob. Now, those thoughts had taken root with truth, and their blossoms would only bring more pain.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

He didn't move for a long time as his friend exited the barn and sat beside him, but finally Ash sighed and said, "It's alright, Cam. Is that what you came barreling over here for earlier, then? You thought I liked Lillian too? I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't," Cam replied. "But sometimes people do things like that without meaning to. Like how I did with…with Laney."

The last words were choked out, and Ash felt that he could empathize. He had recently discovered Laney's feelings for Cam, but hadn't understood their depths until he heard the quiet, tender way she described his qualities. She really, truly _loved_ him. Cam put his face in his hands, sighing. Ash put a hand on his shoulder, murmuring, "You didn't mean to hurt her."

"I never wanted to hurt her. I'd give anything to make sure I didn't."

"I know."

Cam sighed again, slumping in his seat on the fence for several moments before he mumbled "I hope she's able to…get over it without too much pain."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ash lied. He wasn't sure how Laney would take the pain of a heartbreak, but he also wasn't sure Cam would be able to take the far more intense sting of guilt, topped with the possibility he would learn of Lillian's feelings for Kana. He decided to protect his friend for as long as he possibly could. "She's a strong girl. She can handle it."

The florist nodded, but there was a dull, miserable tint to his eyes. Georgia galloped into town behind them, but Ash forced himself not to take a second look. Cam hadn't been able to see his eyes trail off towards hers, and he wanted to keep the love only Laney knew secret from even his best friend for as long as possible. The noise seemed to jolt Cam from his guilt, however, for he turned to Ash and asked, "Do I have a chance with her?"

"Of course you do. Now go on, head home. There's someone who could probably use a little comforting."

Cam didn't look like he was thrilled to face her, but nodded once more and rose to his feet. "Yeah. I'll take her up the cake she kept trying to give me today and try to talk to her. I don't want to tell her I know all this but…I do want to make sure she and I…always stay friends. I would hate to lose her. I'll see you later, Ash."

Ash waved, but as soon as Cam was safely out of view he shook his head, trying to suppress the wave of guilt he knew he deserved to feel.

"You have about as much of a chance with Lillian as I have with Georgia," he mumbled, digging his heel into the dirt. He looked over his shoulder at the redhead, who was removing Dakota's tack with cheeks far too red to blame on just the ride. He smiled, kicking out at the fence as hard as he could. She didn't move an inch, but he had never expected her to notice him. Just hoped that she would


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for your consistent support. Everyone's reviews are sooo nice, I'll definitely reply to them all when I'm finished (I don't wanna accidentally spoil anything :P). It's really humbling to see such high praise for my writing, and I hope I don't disappoint. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and as always know that I am open to any requests, questions, or anything else. Thanks!_

* * *

"_Once you understand what people really want, you can't hate them anymore. You can fear them, but you can't hate them, because you can always find the same desires in your own heart."  
-Orson Scott Card_

* * *

She _had _to have heard, for even Cam looked up at the shouted name, and he was farther back then she was. But if Laney heard, then _why _did she keep on walking? Georgia cupped her hands to her mouth and bellowed as loud as she could, "Laney! Do you still want to do the cooking contest today?"

The blonde looked over at her, bright eyes piercing even from the distance, and then she continued to walk towards her house. Cam offered a sympathetic look before he too moved on, passing Laney and then passing Georgia with an apologetic shrug. Georgia was glad he didn't linger to exchange sympathies – that was something she liked dearly about Cam. She couldn't stand to have her best friend's anger pointed out more clearly than it already was. She leaned against her fence, ignoring Dakota's attempts to attract her attention as she stared out at Laney's house. _Did I do something wrong? _She wondered, cocking her head to the side. _Did she find out that I went out with Lillian? That still doesn't really warrant this…_

If Laney _did _find out about the ride, it would have been from someone Lillian had told. Georgia figured the best way to find out if that was truly the source of the trouble was to ask Lillian herself, though she already suspected that wasn't it. She knew Laney would be angry if she discovered that she had not been included, but would have given Georgia the opportunity to explain herself and apologize. This – being completely ignored – had to mean something else was going on.

But as she started the trek towards Lillian's farm, she found that Cam had already sought her out. She wasn't sure what pushed her to hide, because she was never the type to do something like that, but she moved to the shadows of a tree nonetheless and observed. Cam wore a bashful smile as he murmured something to the farmer, who laughed and shrugged, gesturing fiercely along with her story. _I know Lillian wouldn't tell anyone, _Georgia thought to herself, furrowing her brows in confusion. _She was the one who suggested it in the first place, and she's just not that type of person. But maybe Cam knows what's going on. He probably knows more than Lillian, at least._

Luckily the farmer decided to take her leave only a moment after this revelation, waving a harried goodbye to Cam as she dashed into town. The florist fell back onto a bench, looking rather pleased with himself, and Georgia took a seat next to him. He looked at her with surprise, but soon the look of shock was replaced with a smile as he asked, "How long have you been over here?"

"A couple of minutes," Georgia admitted. "I dunno why, but I felt like I'd be interrupting if I came up to you in the middle of your conversation. I swear, I didn't eavesdrop or anything. I was just waiting for you to be by yourself."

"Don't worry about it," he answered in a calm voice. Georgia smiled at him, finding that she was rather grateful to spend a moment alone with Cam, who always brought a relaxed aura that comforted her. She so rarely spoke to him one on one, but he still seemed to know her rather well, for he asked next, "Did you want to talk about Laney?"

Georgia blushed faintly, still feeling embarrassed at having been so publicly ignored by her best friend. "Yeah…look, Cam, about Laney…I don't know if you know this but she-"

"I know that she likes me," Cam mumbled, leaning forward and sighing. Georgia's eyes flashed open, and she leaned towards him, wearing a hopeful smile. If he knew she liked him, he might like her, and then he would be able to cheer her right up! She prepared to suggest this, but the next words from Cam's mouth shredded that hope. "But I can't return her feelings."

"Oh," the redhead muttered, frowning and leaning back. She flung herself forward again though, demanding, "Why not?"

Cam turned to face her with a grimace that suggested he had spent hours agonizing over this exact problem. It stirred guilt into Georgia, who had never seen him wear such a sour expression. "I like Lillian, Georgia. I never wanted to hurt Laney like this. If I had known…I would have done a lot of things differently. I would have done everything in my power to make sure I didn't hurt her. But I did anyways."

_So Laney knows that Cam likes Lillian_, Georgia realized, sighing and leaning back once more. She let her head tilt backwards until it came to rest on the tree behind her. A flash of annoyance directed towards Lillian ran through her, and she felt a sudden bitter resentment. Laney and Cam had been set in stone all this time, and then Lillian came and destroyed that. _And Laney said she was going to, too. I just didn't believe her._

"I've got to go," Georgia stated decisively, pushing herself to her feet. Cam looked up at her in surprise, and she stared into his miserable face for a moment before putting her hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault, you know. You can't help who you do or don't fall in love with. I mean, I'd be pleased as punch if you fell for Laney. But it's okay that you didn't. So don't beat yourself up over something you can't control."

Cam held her eyes for a moment and then nodded, shrugging her hand from his shoulder and walking off towards the river. Georgia lingered to watch him walk away, feeling a swarm of sympathy for the boy. _It looks like I really don't know everyone inside and out_, she realized, shaking her head. Cam would never stop being furious with himself for hurting Laney. As for Laney…Georgia wasn't sure she would ever be able to bounce back from the devastating waste of several years of affection. Wrath struck the girl, who hated to see two of her closest friends miserable because of the same girl. _I _need _to talk to her, _she told herself, forcing her feet forward. _I'm going to see what's going on._

She ignored Ash for the moment, pretending he wasn't staring off towards where she was walking narrowed eyes. Whatever his problem was, it would have to wait. She spotted Lillian by Eileen's and quickened her pace, but found that her walk stopped instantly as she saw Eileen's expression.

"What, you just expect me to help you with your little mission every time you waltz up here? What if today is my day off, or what if today is my birthday or something? You could give me a few days notice, don't you think?" The woman was glaring furiously at the brunette, who looked weaker than Georgia had ever seen her, suddenly meek under the woman's harsh gaze.

"I didn't mean for you to go out of your way to do it now, I just wanted to pay you for whenever you have the available time," she murmured in a small voice, staring down at her dirty boots. Georgia knew that she should do _something, _but found that she was rooted to where she stood. Never before had she heard Eileen shout, but here she was, _yelling _at Lillian. The anger that Georgia had approached with was washed away as though it had never been there, replaced with intense pity. Lillian finally lifted her head, meeting Eileen's eyes with fresh determination. "I'm just giving you the money now, and you can get to it when you have the opportunity. Thank you for doing business with me."

Eileen muttered a few more choice insults as she stalked off, holding the wad of paper money in her clenched fist. Lillian didn't move for a moment, but finally turned and sighed, meeting Georgia's eyes with mingled embarrassment and sadness. Georgia crossed the distance she had left between them to stand before the farmer, wincing as she heard Eileen's door slam shut. "That was…rude. Really. Please…don't let her attitude bother you too much, Lillian…"

"It's fine, really," Lillian replied, her voice firm. "I understand. I didn't expect everyone to be so thrilled about this. But, you know, the other day Jessica came to me and said that she had talked it over with Ash and she was supportive of what I was doing. Enrique and Diego told me they would be thrilled to have an easier way to reach their brother, even if it made things a little uncomfortable at first. So people…they really are starting to support this idea. It's just going to…take some more time. A lot of time."

Georgia hesitated and then nodded. She wasn't sure whether Rutger, Eileen, or her father would come around, but the majority was in Lillian's favor – at least in Bluebell – and Lillian needed that to keep herself going. "You're right," she told her, smiling. "She'll come around."

Lillian nodded as well, taking a few steps forward until she was able to lean against the request board. She heaved a sigh and then muttered, "I just want everyone to be happy, Georgia. I want them to see that. I think they'd be a lot happier if everyone wasn't clinging to this fight. I want all of the cooking competitions to be _fun_. I want everyone to be able to talk to the people in Konohana without feeling like they betrayed their town. I just want…I just want them to get along."

"That's not a bad thing, and they'll see that eventually," Georgia replied, leaning against the sign beside her. "They'll be grateful to you for all this one day."

"Yeah," Lillian mumbled, rubbing the toe of her boot into the dirt. "One day."

Georgia knew she could no longer berate the girl for Cam's feelings, but had to at least ask. She turned to her after a moment's hesitation and asked, "Is there someone you like, Lillian? I know you told me before, but…I was just…wondering…if you still...you know..."

Lillian laughed, mumbling, "How ironic." She was quiet for a few minutes and then said, "Yes, there is someone I like now. Someone I hope will actually reciprocate my feelings this time. Last time didn't work out so well."

These words were spoken with such misery Georgia felt that she would soon be bursting with pity for the girl beside her. "Well, I'm sure you and Cam-"

"Huh?" Lillian asked, her eyebrows fluttering up with shock. "I don't like _Cam_. He's very nice and we get along well, but he's just my friend."

"Oh!" Georgia exclaimed, stunned. She pushed her hands into her pockets, feeling hope rise in her. Maybe Cam did like Lillian, but at least Lillian didn't return those feelings! _So Laney still has a chance_, she thought to herself. _If I go take care of work as fast as I can, I'll have plenty of time to go make sure Laney isn't angry with me and finds this out! _"I've got to go," she blurted out, already running towards home. "Don't be too down on yourself! Things are going to work out for sure!"

Lillian frowned after her and then laughed, shaking her head. "I don't think I'll ever know what's going through her head," she murmured to herself, folding her arms across her chest as she walked back towards her farm, her spirits floating low to the ground.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a first?" Kana asked with a grin, taking a seat on his fence top and gesturing to the spot beside him. "I don't see you in Konohana much. I don't see you here _ever_, actually."

"I felt like stopping by," Ash shrugged, taking the seat he was being offered. He wasn't sure what had convinced him to go to Konohana. He had just been standing there, watching with frustration as Eileen unnecessarily berated Lillian, and then had thought that maybe if he went to Konohana, he would be able to get the news around that Lillian's plan was for the good of everyone. But when he arrived there he realized how ridiculous that was. He'd be betraying his town if he did so, and nobody in Konohana would listen to him. Still, his feet carried him onwards until he found himself sitting on Kana's fence, making small talk.

"Well, you're always welcome here," Kana replied cheerfully. It seemed like nothing could dampen his spirits. He had probably loved Georgia for even longer than Ash, and he was treated terribly by her. Still, he was able to chat amiably enough. Ash found that the more his feelings were torn up, the less kind he became, and entertained a spot of envy towards the boy beside him.

He shrugged again and mumbled, "Thanks." Kana didn't say anything after that, merely staring forward with a content grin. It was hard not to be annoyed with him, for looking so happy when Ash felt so miserable. That's what provoked him to ask in a gruff voice, "Are you planning on ever telling Georgia you like her?"

Even this did not force the grin from the boy's lips. He merely let loose one long breath and said, "I wish I could, but she wouldn't give me even a minute of her time so I could confess. She doesn't listen to a thing I say."

"She's always been hard-headed," Ash agreed. Kana laughed and muttered something about that being an understatement, and Ash found himself wondering which of them actually knew the girl best. Ash had lived next door to her for most of his life, but it was only Kana who got under her skin enough to see such a difference side of her.

"Hey," Kana murmured suddenly, looking over towards Ash with a frown. It shocked Ash so much he leaned towards the boy, nodding with a worried expression. "I'm going to tell you this because I trust you, and because I'm worried. The other day Lillian came over here and told me she had feelings for me, and I had to turn her down. Is she…doing okay? I didn't hurt her feelings too badly, right? I really hope it didn't make her think any less of uniting the towns or anything. She's a great friend but…I just feel awful."

Ash found a small smile flitted to his lips, and longed to tell Lillian that Kana at least cared for her enough to worry about her well-being. Still, part of him knew that he would not break Kana's confidence, though he couldn't be too sure why he was acting so kindly towards the boy. "She's doing alright. I don't think anything could discourage her from reuniting these towns. Not only is she untainted by all this rivalry, unlike the rest of us, she's…well, she's just a good person."

The grin returned to Kana's lips. "I'm glad. I hope she and Georgia become good friends. I think Georgia could use a bit of that perspective. I'd want her to see me the way Lillian sees this town. I, uh, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. You like Lillian, don't you?"

Ash felt a bit like laughing at being asked this once more. _Two for two_, he told himself as he shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Oh," Kana replied, looking rather surprised. "Well, I think you two would be a good match if you ever did."

They held each others eyes for a moment and then Ash smiled, nodding. "I think so too. I really do think we would be a good match. But I can't change my feelings. Anyways, I'm sorry that I was so rude to you last time you stopped by Bluebell. It was lame of me."

Kana laughed, waving off the apology. "Forget about it, man. It's no big deal. I don't think I've always been so nice to you either. I was always kind of jealous of you, for being so close to Georgia. But now that I've gotten to talk to you more I think you're a cool guy."

Ash slid from the fence to his feet, smiling. "I'm the one," he murmured as he walked away, lifting a hand over his shoulder as a goodbye, "who is jealous of you, Kana."

The grin fell from Kana's face once more, and he stared after Ash with shock. "You love Georgia too," he murmured after the boy, who didn't turn back at all – Ash continued walking towards the mountain path, his shoulders slumped forward. The still of the surroundings seemed lonelier than usual without the boy's presence.

"Well, was that Ash from Bluebell I just saw?" A boisterous voice sounded, the mayor standing a few feet away from him with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a wide grin, which Kana returned. "You making friends from over there, Kana?"

Kana glanced back towards Ash's retreating form, watching as he disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Even though he knew that Kana had feelings for Georgia, he still came over to talk to him, still seemed to expect him to confess his feelings. He didn't try to hinder him in the least. Kana smiled and turned back towards the mayor, nodding. "Yeah. I think I am."

Ina glanced out towards Bluebell, smiling to herself for a moment before she turned back to Kana, nodding decisively. "It's seeing kids like you put aside these differences that makes me think I've been making a mistake. It's time for me to actually do something about this. I'm going to try to have a talk with Rutger during the next cooking competition. It really is time for us to put an end to this thing."

They smiled at each other as the sun became to spill from the sky, falling out of view. In Bluebell, Eileen stared down at the money in her hands, wearing a guilty expression. She looked out the window, noted the darkness approaching, and then lurched forward from her seat, grabbing her hammer and dashing from the room.

* * *

"Hey Laney," Cam murmured, sitting gently beside the blonde. She smiled at him, but it was noticeably forced. Cam winced, setting a glass of orange juice before her. "How are you feeling?"

She turned her faked smile to him again and shrugged. "I'm doing alright. You still seem down though. Do you want to talk about it?"

He took a quick drink of his own glass of juice, shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

But Laney knew that he wasn't telling the truth. She wanted him to continue to ask how she was doing – she wanted proof that he cared about her even a little bit. But beyond those selfish feelings was her immense affection for him, and the years she had spent with him allowed her to decipher the truth from his lies, and she knew there was no truth in his previous statement. Something was truly bothering him. She propped her head up with her elbow, turning to face him. "Please tell me what's bothering you, Cam. Is it about Lillian?"

Cam's eyebrows raised in surprise. _Georgia must have told her, _he realized, sighing. He hadn't expected the redhead to do so, but it made sense – they were best friends, after all. At least that meant they probably weren't angry with each other anymore. He leaned back in his seat and mumbled, "Lillian doesn't like me."

It was Laney's turn to look surprised. She cocked her head to the side, frowning. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"No matter what I do, she doesn't treat me any different," Cam admitted, tipping the glass back until his orange juice was gone. "No matter how much we talk, no matter what I tell her, her attitude towards me hasn't changed a bit."

Laney leaned towards him, feeling her heartbeat speed up. If Cam gave up on Lillian, she still had a faint chance, didn't she? Of course it would still hurt her, and it would take Cam a while to move past such hurt feelings, but it would be a possibility she hadn't considered! Still having a chance to be with the one she loved – no matter what, that was a good chance.

But Cam, apparently, had other plans. He slammed his glass onto the table and said, "No, I won't give up. I'll just…I'll give it one more shot. I'll tell her how I feel and see if that changes anything. Anyways, I'm going to see Ash. Laney I…" he drifted off, guilt evident on his face once more. He seemed to realize what he had done, but wasn't sure how to fix it. He murmured, "I'm sorry," and left.

Seconds later, Georgia burst into the room, looking excited. "Laney, I know you're upset with me right now, but I have good news!"

But the excitement came to a sudden halt as her eyes landed on the tears sliding down Laney's cheeks. The blonde covered her face, her shoulders shaking, and Georgia rushed to her, throwing her arms around her.

"He really likes her a lot," Laney choked out. "I'm such an idiot."

Georgia closed her eyes, hugging her friend as tight as she could. "You're not even close to being an idiot, Laney," she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

Even as she spoke, she knew her words were pointless. Nothing she could say would stop those tears. The best she could do was _be _there, so she sat down in Cam's departed seat, holding Laney and listening to her tears as darkness leaked into the room.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: This is one of my favorite chapters! We're getting pretty close to the end. I've had this story outlined forever, and it has fourteen chapters, if we count the prologue. And this is number eight! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as me haha. But yeah, we still have six to go, so stay tuned. :P Thanks for all the kind words and favorites and follows, it's so cool to see how many people have added me to their author alerts after reviewing this story, it's very sweet. Enjoy!_

* * *

_"I'm sorry that I'm both your umbrella and the rain."  
-Tablo_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ina had made up her mind to speak to Rutger about the reunification of the towns, and now that was the sole talk of both Bluebell and Konohana. Rutger had strictly opposed the idea, but many spectators told Lillian – who had long since ceased being welcome at the festivals – that he had seemed to truly consider the idea as time went on and his townsmembers argued for it. The tunnel only needed one more renovation before it was complete, and Lillian was steadily working her way towards the next payment. Eileen seemed onboard for the job, having approached Lillian in the mountains at one point with the apologetic offer of several honeycombs. The farmer felt that the towns were _finally _starting to prepare for ending their bitter conflict.

"I'd definitely say you're the official town hero," Ash told Lillian, sitting before her at the miniature table in her house. Her knees were pressed up against his, which left her cheeks red, but he seemed to be enjoying the meal she had cooked for the both of them. Ash spent a great deal of time with her, but Lillian refused to allow her hopes to rise too much. That had been her downfall before, and she wasn't ready to go through so much pain. Ash had been kind enough to continuously attempt to raise her spirits and often stopped by to check up on her, and she refused to jeopardize that relationship.

"I wouldn't go that far," Lillian replied, smiling at him as she took the last bite of her herb salad. She looked around the adorned walls, silently noting that her home was coming along, feeling like a true permanent residence. "I'm glad things are getting better, though. I really do want to stay here, and I don't want things to be awkward."

Ash grinned, leaning back in his chair. The absence of warmth against her knees left Lillian rather disappointed. "I want you to stay here too. I can't imagine how things were before you came anymore! You've made such a huge difference here, there's no way you could skip out on us now." She laughed, but he leaned forward, wearing a suddenly solemn face. He told her in a tone she hadn't heard from him before, "I know I mess around with you about this a lot, but I'm seriously impressed with you Lillian. You've done things that I thought I would never see in my lifetime."

Lillian blanched under his gaze, trying to remind herself that she had sworn to be brave, and that meant not becoming embarrassed just from a look. "Well, it's thanks to you, Georgia, Cam and Laney that I've been able to do all of this…especially you, Ash. You've always encouraged me and you've given me a lot of good advice throughout this whole thing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her cheeks were flaming at this point, but Ash didn't seem to notice the implications of such a statement, merely grinning and saying, "I'm glad I could help!"

The farmer's hopes fell, but she ignored it. Ash was nearly as oblivious as Georgia. At the thought of the girl she smiled and said, "I heard Georgia's been talking to her dad a lot, trying to get him to consider supporting my idea."

Ash smiled back at her, setting his arms on the table and resting his head on them. "Well, if Georgia is trying to talk to him about it, he'll definitely come around. They're incredibly close. Hey…did Georgia ever tell you about why she moved here?"

Lillian tilted her head to the side curiously, shaking her head no. Georgia knew all about her past, and it was Georgia who told her all about Laney's, but the girl had never spoken much about herself. "I know she moved here a couple years before Cam, and you and Laney befriended her, but she hasn't talked about much else."

"Sounds like her," Ash replied, staring ahead affectionately. "Well, Georgia lived down south with her parents for a while. Until she was ten or eleven, I can't even remember now. It feels like she's been here forever. But she wasn't – she didn't move here until her mother passed away from illness. It was really hard on her, and her dad couldn't afford the place without her mom helping out. So she had to move to a completely different place with the weight of her mother's death on her. She had a really hard time getting to know us, because she tried to talk as little as possible – she realized her accent was a little strange, and all her little phrases and such – she thought me and Laney would tease her about it. Her and her dad grew really close throughout the time, because they didn't have anyone but each other, and Laney and I kept working to get closer to her. She opened up to us after a while, and we – obviously – grew to really like her."

Lillian murmured sympathies for Georgia, surprised that the girl had never voiced her hardships before. She had talked so much about her father's death, and yet Georgia had never mentioned that she had gone through such a similar situation. "That must have been hard on her," she admitted, feeling even guiltier for ever attempting to cling to her resentment of the kind girl. "It's great she was able to move on so well, and make friends like you guys. It's hard _not _to like Georgia."

Ash rose from his chair, grinning as he stretched his hands far over his head, palms opened towards the ceiling. When he brought them back down one landed atop Lillian's head, and he playfully ruffled her hair. "It's pretty hard not to like you too, Lillian. I'm glad I met you – you've really made me realize quite a bit of stuff I never would have put much thought into otherwise. Anyways, I better head home. Cheryl will be furious if I spend more time with another girl."

The farmer laughed, but she found that every time she looked at him now her cheeks reddened instantly, and avoided meeting his eyes. He was oblivious, but he couldn't be _that _oblivious, could he? "I'll see you later then," she murmured, fussing with her bangs.

"Yeah, I'll see you around soon I'm sure. Thanks again for the meal!" he told her, shooting her a bright grin one last time before he let himself out. Lillian crossed the room and looked out the window, watching as he walked back towards his house. Her home seemed much emptier without him, and she found she couldn't bear to consider that much longer. When she had decided she liked Kana, it had been because he was the first person to break social restrictions and truly compliment her. It hadn't been based off of much. To list off the reason for her feelings for _Ash _would take more time than anybody wanted to spend listening to her. It was getting harder and harder to pretend she didn't feel a thing for him.

_Time to go out and do something besides mope about_, she told herself, snatching her fishing rod and hurrying from her home. She considered clearing the dishes left behind, but smiled and left them for now. A little reminder of the time they spent together put a lift in her steps as she walked towards the river.

* * *

The afternoon was growing warm, but Georgia found it didn't bother her – the heat of summer was simmering into a mere balminess as autumn grew closer. The leaves were starting to fall from the trees and fluttered gently around Dakota, who seemed to shine with her polished white coat. They strolled together through the mountain, observing the summer's death as they went. Georgia had been taking a lot of time out for herself lately, as she struggled to placate her mind. Her sympathy went out to all of her friends – Laney, who was heartbroken and miserable; Cam, who was guilty and just as dejected as Laney; Lillian, who was striving to raise enough money to finish the tunnel's renovations and still struggling under the weight of criticism that was still very slowly trickling away; and Ash, who spoke to her in a mournful tone, as though he would never see her again every time they said their farewells. She struggled in vain to come up with a compromise for her group of friends in which only half were aware they were hurting the others. Every day the friendship struggled to break under the pressure thrust upon it, and Georgia found that she was the one bearing the weight on her shoulders, trying to hold everyone together.

She leaned over Dakota's neck, wrapping her arms tightly around the mare. Dakota stopped her walk, letting loose a heavy breath as though sympathizing with her owner's worries. A leaf fell and landed in the redhead's hair, nearly blending in, but she ignored the way it tickled her forehead. For just a moment she longed to cling to Dakota and forget everyone's troubles, including her own.

But of course he was never one to give her such solace. Kana pulled Hayate to a stop, the dust cloud that had risen from his gallop causing Georgia to cough. He shot her an apologetic look and asked, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? What's wrong?"

"I'm _fine_," she stressed, her voice strung with annoyance. Even with the cruelty laced in her speech, Kana smiled, relief spreading across his handsome features. Georgia averted her eyes, focusing on the bear cubs that would soon be locked away for winter as they played several feet below the nearby cliff.

"How are things going in Bluebell? I heard Lillian only needs to make one last payment before the tunnel is unblocked," Kana noted, urging Hayate forward a few paces until he sat right beside Georgia, blocking her view of the cubs. She forced herself to meet his gentle eyes, even angrier that he watched her so tenderly. She wanted to hate him, but he made that more difficult than it should have been.

Luckily for him, he managed to touch on the conversational topic she didn't mind discussing. "Yeah, she needs to make one more payment of 20,000 and then the tunnel is open for everyone."

"Are _you_ happy about that?" Kana asked warily, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm thrilled," Georgia replied, her voice much darker than usual. She wanted to scream her support for Lillian now that he had doubted it. "Things finally seem like they might start coming together for her…hopefully. If things continue in this manner. I mean…well, to be honest, everyone in town was treating her terribly when she first proposed the idea, but me, Ash, Cam and Laney have been talking to everyone and I think it's really changed a lot of minds. I'm really glad we've all been able to be there for her – I don't know if I would have been able to keep doing something like that without _any _support."

Kana sighed, shaking his head. "I feel awful for her," he admitted, running his hand along Hayate's neck absentmindedly. "She's so great – she doesn't deserve any of this. She's, er…almost as great as you, Georgia."

The redhead turned in time to see his cheeks flashing crimson and lifted her hands to cover her own blush, rolling her eyes. "Stop teasing me! This is why I hate you so much, you always give me such a hard time!"

"I'm not teasing you, though!" Kana protested, lifting a hand to brush the leaf from her hair. Georgia shrank away from his reach, however, brushing it off herself. She pulled hard on Dakota's reins and turned the horse around, glaring one last time at the boy as she snapped, "Just leave me alone!" before she sped back towards Bluebell.

Georgia wasn't sure how long she would have continued barreling along the mountain had she not found Lillian sitting rather peacefully on the riverbed, her fishing rod in her hands but not being used at all. The farmer looked stunned to see her, and quickly lifted her shirt to her mouth to protect her lungs from the spray of dirt. Georgia yanked Dakota's reins much rougher than she normally would, guilt piercing her instantly as she dismounted. _I'm sorry, friend_, she thought, affectionately patting Dakota's flank. _It's just that he gets me _so _angry._

"You planning on fishing anytime soon?" she asked Lillian, sitting cross legged beside her. She wasn't sure what it was about the farmer, but it was near impossible to maintain any anger when she was around. She could already feel it dissipating as she watched Lillian fling the fishing rod aside, laughing.

"I guess not. I brought it down here, but I don't really feel like fishing at all. How long have you been out?"

Georgia sighed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees, head on her hands. Lillian tilted her head to the side, sensing something was troubling the girl. "I was barely out for a good hour," Georgia muttered, rolling her eyes. "I would have been out a lot longer, but I…well, I ran into Kana and…I acted…pretty immaturely. All he did was compliment me and I yelled at him and took off. I dunno what came over me, but I just couldn't stand to be around him a moment longer."

Lillian smiled, glad that there was no residual resentment in her for her wasted feelings towards Kana. All she wanted now was for Georgia to be happy. "Well, I'm sure he won't hold it against you."

"Maybe," Georgia mumbled, sighing again. "I wish I could talk to him like I did when I first moved here. We got along right well back then, but when I started going to the cooking competitions we started teasing each other and then it got to the point where just seeing 'im aggravates me. I don't know what it is – I'm not angry at Konohana anymore, and he doesn't really do anything terrible towards me. He used to tease me about me and Dakota being slow or something, but now he doesn't do anything wrong. Still…I'm angry at him. I want to talk to him like before, but all I do is yell at him."

"That's okay. Kana will wait for you to be able to talk to him normally. You don't have to rush anything," Lillian replied. She had been told firsthand of the depths of Kana's feelings and knew that he didn't mind waiting years, if that was what it would take, for Georgia to be able to hold a civil conversation with him.

Georgia smiled and allowed her stance to relax a bit, dipping her fingers into the cool water. A red leaf drifted into the water beside her hand. Fall was definitely approaching. She turned to Lillian and decided that she wanted to change with the seasons this time, but wasn't sure how to say that. Instead she told the girl, "You're a good friend, Lillian. I'm glad I have you to talk about this kind of stuff with."

"You're a good friend too," answered Lillian, who leaned back, holding herself up by digging her palms into the soft dirt. "You're lucky, you know, that you have someone who cares about you so much. You should do your best to take advantage of that."

The sadness laced within those words perked Georgia's interest, and she frowned towards her friend. "We've, er, talked a lot before about the person you might like, but I never actually found out who it was…but…I'm thinking…is it Ash?"

Lillian was silent for a long time, her bare feet kicking gently in the water. The ripples trickled down to the opposite end of the pool, startling a small fox, who darted into the safety of a fallen tree trunk. "Yeah," she finally admitted. "I've grown to really like Ash. I didn't see him that way at first but…he's always been kind to me and has always helped me out. He makes me feel like I'm actually important, and he encourages me to do my best. I couldn't have done any of this without him."

"Do you think he likes you too?" Georgia asked, unable to suppress the hopefulness in her voice. Lillian and Ash would be _perfect _together, it would calm Laney's misery, it would give Cam the motivation to move on from his feelings, and it would certainly cheer Ash up. Hearing the way Lillian spoke of him made her certain that she truly did care for him, and she had seen the affectionate way Ash watched Lillian. That had to mean _something_.

"I don't know," Lillian confessed, shrugging and letting herself fall completely back into the dirt. "I have no clue. But I hope so."

* * *

Cam kicked out at the tree trunk begore, chastising himself as he turned to walk back towards Howard's. _It happened _again! He thought furiously, dragging his feet miserably in the dirt that trailed away from the mountain path. He had been right to suspect there was something going on between Ash and Lillian when he saw them together. Even if Ash didn't have any feelings for her, she obviously had some for him. The blossom of hope he had nurtured throughout the past weeks as he sought for the perfect way to confess to her drooped and died within his chest. Initially he had hated himself for putting it off for so long, but now he hated himself simply for ever letting his feelings lie with her.

He heard the boy whistling before he saw him, and when he rounded the corner and came face to face with Ash he was overcome with the urge to shove the boy from his seat on the fence and keep on walking. He stopped, however, and glared at him instead.

"Did you confess to Lillian today?" Ash asked, too busy fumbling with the laces of his boot to notice the stare he was getting.

Cam opened his mouth, fully prepared to shout at the boy. His words faded away, however, as he thought of Laney. She was able to control her anger towards Lillian, wasn't she? The least he could do, in having broken her heart, was accept his broken heart with grace. He didn't want to hurt his friend anyways. Georgia had told him that you couldn't force yourself to have feelings for someone else, and that had proven to be true. He couldn't force himself to have feelings for Laney, and Lillian couldn't be forced to have feelings for him. It wasn't Ash's fault that was the sorry truth.

"Not yet," he told the boy with a smile, taking his seat beside him. "I guess I got nervous."

"Well, don't worry. She's not going anywhere," Ash replied with a grin, finally turning to see his friend's face. Cam had hidden his emotions well throughout the years, and even as he felt the tug of misery in his chest, he maintained his smile. "The right moment will come."

"Yeah, you're right," Cam lied, sighing and looking out towards the distance. He wondered what Georgia was thinking of the entire situation, now being fully aware that Laney liked Cam, Cam liked Lillian, and Lillian liked Ash. _She must think we're all insane,_ he thought to himself, chuckling. He turned to Ash, who had denied the feelings before, and asked once more anyways, "Why don't _you_ like Lillian? I've noticed that you two spend a lot of time together lately."

Ash hesitated, a grin pulling on his cheeks as he tightened the laces one last time and set his feet firmly back on the ground. "I guess you could say we're pretty close, and I've grown to really, _really _like her. I would consider her one of my best friends. She handles things well and she always tries her hardest. But even though I know she possesses all of these great qualities, I still haven't fallen for the girl. I know she's great. But I just don't like her. I guess you can see why you would like someone, but that doesn't mean you like them, you know?"

Cam glanced at the boy for a moment and then looked out towards Howard's, where a miserable Laney was probably still refusing to leave the sanctuary of her bedroom. "Yeah," he murmured, hanging his head. "I know."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: Aw this chapter was hard to write, and I'm sure you'll all realize why once you've completed it. I've grown to really adore these characters, haha. This chapter is also relatively short, but it does cover some important ground. I also got to use words from one of my favorite poems as this chapter's quote! Haha. As always I appreciate the kindness you've all shown me and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"_And though my love might make you bloom you turn with fragile grace to gaze in aching loneliness at someone else's face. We lust for what we cannot have; a long, unbroken chain of lovers who remain unloved and loved who love in vain."  
-Nicholas Gordon_

* * *

Laney was lying on her bed despite the clock chiming that afternoon had arrived. She expected time to dull the pain of her heart ache, but found that listening into the trickle of news others brought regarding Lillian only encouraged her misery to grow. The world outside was falling to change, but she couldn't bring herself to let her feelings die as well. She nurtured them in silence, living for the moments when Cam would enter and for an hour she would be the center of his thoughts.

He walked in a minute later, as expected, and this time with a warm mug of tea. She could smell the lavender in it from where he stood shyly at the doorway. His eyes, too, were darkened with sorrow. She couldn't summon the ability to question him on his own feelings, and simply stared at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked, one hand still on the doorknob. She noted that he had perfectly planned his entrance – the mug was her very favorite, the faded purple one he had bought her for her birthday three years ago. He was wearing the vest she had brought back from a day trip to the city, and lavender was her favorite scent. There was no denying he knew her inside and out. That only left the bitter pain of not being chosen to grow worse – he knew her and still didn't love her.

But Laney loved him, and so she nodded, and he closed the door behind him. He sat at the edge of her bed like he always did and coaxed her to sit up, holding the tea before her. She both hated and enjoyed being treated like a sick child. She knew it was pathetic, moping about the house like that, and also knew it was the only way to attract Cam's attention. Knowing that sent a splurge of self-hate through her. She took the mug he offered and sipped the lukewarm liquid, wondering how long he had stood outside trying to convince himself to enter. If the absence of warmth was a tip-off, it had been quite a while.

"I know I say this all the time, Laney," Cam mumbled, averting his eyes from hers as she turned to face him. "But I mean it. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Laney yearned to forgive him, for she had never seen a face as sad as his. She wanted to hold him and ask him what was troubling him, but she didn't do any of these things. She wasn't prepared to let go of her feelings, to admit that they were wasted, to relent. No matter how childish it was, she decided to cling to her unfairness against him, against Lillian, and against herself. She shrugged and said, "I know, Cam. It's fine."

And Cam knew that it was not fine, for Laney's eyes were filled with tears once more. "Laney," he began, but she turned away, putting her violet mug on the windowsill.

As her hand fell back to her side Cam caught it, pulling it and her to his chest. Laney was startled at this sudden movement and pulled back, but he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. She felt her façade crumbling, and wondered how much more affection it would take for her resolution to completely fade. She murmured his name, and felt his arms tighten even more. His grip was inescapable, and that suited her perfectly.

"I'm so sorry," he managed, and she felt his tears drip onto her shoulders, leaving a mark on her nightgown strap. "Please…just let me stay here a moment longer, Laney."

Once again Laney did not say anything, but she lifted her hands to his shoulders, finding that it was her holding him rather than the other way around. She had prided herself in being the only person to truly _know _Cam before and asserted this fact again in her mind. Still, knowing Cam and seeing Cam as he truly was did not mean he loved her as anything more than a friend. Those tears, she knew, were not for her. He came to her to offer comfort, but discovered in the midst of it that he was the one who needed it so.

And Laney knew it was naïve to let him stay there and expect that it would lead to the development of any further feelings, but she did just that. For it was Cam, and she loved him, and love made one naïve.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Ash told Georgia, raising an eyebrow. "What's with this attitude?"

The redhead was standing before him in her signature annoyed pose, with hands on her hips and a frown on her lips. He was as glad to see her as he usually was, and found that the fast approaching autumn season suited her perfectly – the crimson leaves that fell matched her hair, the color in her cheeks was a refreshing addition, and she seemed to come more alive than ever. Still, he had been expecting that her visit would be more of a friendly occasion, and couldn't help wondering what he could have done to earn such an ominous look.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Georgia demanded, slamming her hands against the fence between them and leaning across it. Ash considered this opportunity to confess, but figured it would be best if he ever chose to express his feelings to do so when she wasn't looking to kill him for the wrong answer.

So he laughed instead, leaning back and lifting his hands behind his head. He wore a teasing expression as he pointed out, "That's been a popular question for me lately. I'm surprised so many people are suddenly interested in my feelings."

Georgia looked put off by this answer, folding her arms again. "Well, that's just because crushes are suddenly becoming very important in our little group…everything is a mess now that everyone's feelings for each other are comin' out."

That was definitely not something Ash wanted to hear. He wondered how much more his feelings would distort the entire situation and considered once again Lillian's point that confessing feelings you knew weren't returned did nothing but make things uncomfortable. His reply, because of this, was rather vindictive as he answered, "Then I guess it's lucky for you that you like someone outside of our group…and he likes you too."

Georgia's cheeks blanched, almost as red as the leaves he compared her hair too. He would have found it cute had it not sent pain coursing through his chest. He thought of Lillian again, and how she had cried as she murmured, "_I knew that Kana liked Georgia, but I still wanted to tell him that I liked him. I don't know why I did it. I said I wanted to be brave, but it was just being stupid. It only makes it hurt worse, knowing for a fact that he likes her." _At the time the words had come off as a warning, but he found that they were suddenly more relatable than pitiful.

"Lillian already told me that," she mumbled finally, running a hand through her hair. Ash smiled, noting that she had never done that before. It was a nervous habit he had noticed Lillian possessed, and wondered how long Georgia had been doing it when she got uncomfortable – perhaps she always did it around Kana, and this was just the first time he got to see it firsthand. He was struck, however, that Lillian had given away such pivotal information. He knew she wasn't a selfish person by far, but aiding the girl who was the source of her heartbreak was something he hadn't considered until after years and years of unrequited love and _she_ had done it after a season. Georgia did not stop there either, muttering, "But I can't say it myself. I…I did tell Lillian that if she does get the whole tunnel unblocked, I'll do my best to…to really try talking to Kana. And she's been working on the tunnel as hard as ever since I said it so…I guess I need to start working on it now, huh?"

The searing ache from these words was dulled momentarily by the shock of this statement. Not only had Lillian made Georgia aware of Kana's feelings, she had made such a deal and continued working towards it to get them together? He dug his hands into his pockets, his frantic eyes scanning the dirt before him that was littered with fallen leaves. Lillian didn't speak about Kana and Georgia much, but she did seem a little depressed every time he left her, and he had always believed the source of that sadness to be heartbreak that was still fresh in her mind. If she was still hurting, what had convinced her to push Georgia to date the cause of her misery?

"I've got to go," he blurted out. He couldn't stand to see Lillian cry again. She had gone through so much trouble just to reunite two towns, and he couldn't imagine how much extra stress unrequited feelings would pile on top of that. Georgia grabbed his hand and he shot a look back at her, stunned by the touch.

"You didn't answer my question!" she protested. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," he told her, pulling free. Even Georgia, he decided, could not hold him back from getting to that farmhouse. He would not let Lillian cry again.

* * *

"Have you caught anything?"

Lillian was sitting behind the Konohana waterfall, shrunk against the rock wall for protection from the water. Kana had snuck up on her easily enough with the roar of the gushing water before her, but his booming voice alerted her to his sudden presence overhead. She dangled her fishing rod for him to see the bait still lingering on the hook and called out, "Not yet! Either I'm really bad or this isn't such a good spot. Considering I've heard from everyone in Konohana this is the best fishing place, I'm thinking it's the first one."

Kana laughed and tied Hayate's reins to a free limb, carefully descending the path towards her. "Try fishing over here instead," he told her, pointing at a spot just beyond the rock path that led to a tiny alcove in the cliffs. "I usually have pretty good luck in this area."

"If you're lying to me I won't forgive you," Lillian teased, standing on one of the rocks and casting her rod out towards the waterfall. It landed with a satisfying plop right where she had intended and sunk down beneath the water's ripples. Kana shrugged with an arrogant grin on his face, and she merely rolled her eyes, laughing. "What are you doing out anyways? I thought you had to run your shop."

"There's some festival going on over there, but I'm not into it. I thought maybe I'd go see what's going on with Georgia. Like a sneak attack, if that's what it takes to make she doesn't have Dakota tacked up and prepared to split when I show," Kana shrugged, his grin faltering only for a moment. "You're lucky. Georgia seems to really like _you_."

Lillian sensed that he was only half-teasing and offered him a sympathetic smile as she reined the rod in slightly. "I really like Georgia too."

Kana glanced at her and then looked away, wearing a grimace. "I'm, uh, sorry to talk about this with you, Lillian…I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything…"

"You don't have to apologize," Lillian replied, grinning towards him. "It's water under the bridge now. You and Georgia make a great pair."

The boy beamed at these words, looking relieved. "I'm glad you see it like that! I hope Ash gets over his thing for Georgia too. He's a good guy, and I'd like to really get to know him."

The rod slipped from Lillian's hand into the water, and she laughed at herself, stooping to sweep it back up, her smile painted without flaw on her lips. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out fine all around. You should hurry to Georgia, she's on break right now, but she'll have to get back to work soon."

After several thank yous and goodbyes Kana hurried back up the trail of ledges towards Hayate, who looked thrilled to be back by the boy's side, and the pair sped off towards Bluebell. Lillian felt a tug on the fishing pole in her hand, but made no move to reel in the fish. In fact, her grip was so loose the rod was swept right back into the shallow water, and she saw a group of fish scatter in every direction until they disappeared under the hollows of the rocks. The roar of the waterfall seemed to fade away, and Lillian found that she was standing in the middle of nothingness, surrounded by nothingness. Silence swarmed over her head as though she had been deafened. She saw the pebbles shift as she picked her fishing pole up again, saw the tall grasses shift for her feet, saw the animals scamper to their hiding places, but heard nothing.

Tears did not come this time, though the situation called for them far more than it had the last time she cried. Lillian merely continued towards Bluebell, her mind emptied except for a surge of frustration that could not be cooled.

Sweet, smiling, oblivious Georgia – the poor thing didn't even notice she was breaking her best friend's heart. She had barely even taken note of her own feelings. It had taken several conversations for her to realize Lillian cared for Ash. Being blissfully ignorant of the romantic feelings of others was not a character flaw, but Lillian found a surge of hatred swept through her for Georgia's unnoticed luckiness. Her chest ached with the absence of the warmth Ash had pumped into it for the past few weeks, and there was nobody who could take his place as he had taken Kana's. These feelings, she knew, would not merely fade away.

* * *

"Can I come in?"

The rapping at the door had continued for three minutes until the familiar melodic voice rang in, and Laney felt a stab of guilt at not answering earlier. She had been afraid Cam would be on the other side, looking for her to comfort him once more. Laney had spent most of her young adult life believing she would be happy if she was able to give Cam what he wanted, but now wondered if that was even remotely true. Knowing it was Georgia sent relief through her.

"You can always come in," she replied, smiling to herself. With everyone drifting farther away from her, she was forcing herself to let go of her issues with Georgia to the best of her abilities. She told herself that just this once, she would believe that it was a misunderstanding, for her best friend would not turn her back on her. She denied what her instincts suggested and repeated this as Georgia peeped her head in.

"I changed my mind," she called from the doorway, grinning. "You come out here. Your dad told me that he has strawberry ice cream in the fridge and I've been itchin' to have some."

Laney knew that even if she denied this offer it would be forced on her until she broke down and accepted, so she returned the grin and forced herself from her bed. She considered taking the mug – still full of tea that had long since fallen below even lukewarm levels – but decided to leave it behind, as a testament of Cam's affection. It was the best proof she had that he truly did care for her. She followed Georgia to the kitchen, and the redhead set to work grabbing two violet bowls from the cupboard and kicking the refrigerator open.

"I've been helping dad all day, gatherin' and storin' stuff. The way he's been acting, you'd think it was winter coming, not fall. He won't rest until the horses have food stocked up for the next few years – you know, in case Bluebell breaks away into another world where hay is no longer available."

Laney smiled once more, knowing this banter was all for her benefit. She laughed as Georgia stabbed a spoon into the pink ice cream and started carving out chunks, which landed more often on the counter top than in the bowls. "It doesn't hurt to be too careful, you know. I think everyone could keep that in mind."

Georgia's nervous hand froze over the bowl, but she quickly regained her composure and forced out a laugh. "Being careful has its perks, but it has its drawbacks too." She dumped one large chunk of pink into Laney's bowl and passed it off to her with a grin so wide her cheeks stung.

"Georgia," Laney murmured affectionately, taking the bowl and holding it close to her chest. The cold was a refreshing sensation, urging her to spill her feelings. "I'm sorry…about the way I've been acting, I'm sorry. I know it's childish and pathetic, but I can't help it. I'm just so angry…angry at myself and angry at Lillian. I know she doesn't deserve even half of my frustration, but I can't stop being mad at her. I feel like she's taken away everything that made me happy. It started with this town, and then it got more personal…she's so close with Ash, with Cam, with _you_, even! I know it was never her intention, but I feel like Lillian just swept in here and completely took my place."

The ice cream Georgia was attempting to whittle out of the bowl came loose with flare, splashing into the cupboard. The redhead looked stunned, though she knew she shouldn't be so surprised. Laney had tried to convey these feelings before, but had always been brushed off as being paranoid. If she was acting this way – miserably dragging herself about her house, refusing to talk to anyone – could there be more truth to what she was saying than Georgia had been giving her credit for? She left the only half-filled bowl of ice cream on the counter and jammed the strawberry carton back into the overstuffed freezer.

_Choose your words carefully_, she told herself. The last thing she wanted was to give Laney some sort of confirmation that she had been replaced. She wanted her to know that her friendship still meant a great deal to all three of her dearest friends. She stabbed a spoon into the blonde's ice cream and murmured, "I'm sorry. I know you've tried to talk to me about this before, and I…I haven't listened enough. But I don't think anyone cares about Lillian more than _you_! Maybe everyone's feelings for each other are a little…well, confusing, to say the least, but that doesn't mean our friendship has gone away! We wouldn't trade you for the world. I love Lillian, but she is nothing compared to you, my very best friend. You and me are like sisters, Laney! And I know the boys cherish your friendship a lot too. What I'm trying to say is-"

The door's golden bell slammed against the wall as the door was thrown open, revealing a grinning Kana. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked cheerfully, stepping forward until the door swung roughly shut behind him.

Laney glanced at Georgia, who was rolling her eyes. "Yes, you are, as a matter of fact! What are you doing over here anyways? Don't you have better things to do over in Konohana?"

"I wanted to stop by and see you. But, uh, there's something else I thought you should know," the boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a grimace. "I just ran into Lillian. She was fishing over by Konohana and we talked for a bit and…well, she told me she was okay but…something just seemed off. I'm not sure if I hurt her feelings, or if something else was on her mind…I don't know, I said something that _might _have…or maybe it was that other thing…but I'm really not sure how she felt about all that…I don't know, I think she's pretty upset though."

"What?" Georgia snapped, stepping forward to swat Kana's arm. "What did you say to her that upset her so much? Were you giving her a hard time? You better not have made her cry!"

Kana frowned at these words, muttering, "I don't _think _I made her cry…I mean, she smiled…but Lillian isn't very good at faking how she feels and her smile wasn't really like it usually is…"

Georgia glared at the boy for a moment and swung her fist into his shoulder. "You jerk! I'm going to go check on her and see if she's okay, and if she's not, I'll never forgive you!"

With that the redhead bounded out the door, leaving with such force the bell tingled several moments after her departure. Kana looked rather uncomfortable to be left alone with Laney, but knowing that she was Georgia's friend, decided to strike up a conversation nonetheless. She was standing so dumbfounded in the middle of the kitchen, after all, he thought some talking would calm her worried expression. _She's probably close with Lillian too,_ he figured. "I wouldn't worry," he told the blonde in his most reassuring voice. "Georgia and Lillian are like, best friends. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Laney stared at him for a moment and then offered him a smile, taking a bite of her strawberry ice cream. "Right! I'm going to head back to my room now. It was nice seeing you."

"You too!" he called after her, frowning slightly at her retreating form. Laney trudged up the stairs and to her bed, placing her bowl of ice cream beside her untouched mug. Soon it too would be filled with tepid liquid. She fell back against the lavender sheets, breathing in the lingering scent of the tea Cam had brought in that morning.

Even knowing how Laney felt, Georgia still chose Lillian after her. Laney had told herself that she would let bygones be bygones, but this…she sighed and rolled onto her side, staring miserably at the ice cream. This could not be let go. _These _feelings would not merely fade away.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: Pretty close to the end now, there's only four more chapters after this and I've already written them, so this story will be over in a little over a week! This chapter was even harder than the last to pen, but please keep in mind that with four more chapters, there's plenty directions for the story to take haha, so your predictions could come true. Seeing all the reviews and new author and story alerts is so extremely encouraging, I can't wait to finish this and reply to all your kind messages. Thank you all so much for your continued support. I hope you continue to read! (:_

* * *

"_I am alone, in spite of love, in spite of all I take and give. In spite of all your tenderness, sometimes I am not glad to live. I am alone, as though I stood on the highest peak of the tired gray world: about me only swirling snow; above me, endless space unfurled."  
-Sara Teasdale_

* * *

The leaves were becoming an issue along the mountain path, and the girls' footsteps devastated countless piles as they trudged along, one rushing towards home and the other in quick pursuit.

"Are you sure he didn't bother you?" Georgia asked, wearing a nervous expression. She had found Lillian at the mountain summit and hadn't gotten a single word from her about her feelings besides 'I'm fine!' When the brunette was wearing such a miserable expression, however, it didn't exactly calm Georgia's fears. "You can tell me anything, you know. If he was giving you a hard time, I'll give _him _a hard time!"

Lillian slowed to a stroll – rather than what she had told Georgia was merely a 'brisk walk' after being accused of running – as they neared Bluebell. "Forget about it, Georgia. Kana was just worrying over nothing. I was just concentrating really hard on fishing, so he probably thought I was upset and didn't want to talk to him or something. Don't worry! Anyways, you should go meet up with him and see what else he wanted to talk to you about. He did come all the way over here."

The redhead held her eyes for a long time, but unfortunately for Georgia, she wasn't the best at reading people. The assurance in Lillian's eyes was finally able to pacify her and she smiled, putting a hand on the girl's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling alright then. Sorry I chased you down to figure this all out, I just didn't want to think he upset you and then left you up there! Anyways, I er, I did leave a kind of important conversation, so I better head back. Come see me if anything bothers you, though!"

"Of course," Lillian replied, offering up a smile. It slid away as Georgia started jogging back towards Howard's, replaced with a grimace. Georgia was athletic, funny, clever, kind, and unmistakably gorgeous. Perfect. It made sense that everyone would love her so much. As for Lillian, she was rash, naïve, and could never have expected to catch Ash's eye with her dull chestnut locks and average build. She folded her arms against her chest as she hurried back towards home, blinking quickly to steel her eyes.

She had only been inside for a moment when a knock sounded at her door. She worried that Georgia had not been as assured as she had hoped, but it was Ash's voice that filtered through the wood before she opened it. "I've been looking for you for a while, and I know you're finally back home. Georgia said there's something wrong but that you didn't want to talk about it," he called. "Will you open your door?"

Lillian stared at the wooden block between them and then rested her head against it. "No," she whispered, knowing her voice would be inaudible. If she opened the door and faced him, she would cry and then she would regret it. There was no need to force her feelings on Ash. She couldn't stand the thought of making him feel guilty.

"That's fine," Ash answered, surprising her. "If you don't want to open the door, I'll just talk to you like this, okay?" Silence. "Okay. I know that you've been helping Georgia and Kana get together. She told me about how you told her that Kana liked her, and about the deal you made – that she has to try with Kana if you open the tunnel all the way. Is that why you're upset? Because I think it's an incredibly selfless thing for you to do."

_It's not selfless_, Lillian screamed to herself, thudding her fists gently against the door. She slid until she was sitting against it, one hand always on the edge as though she could open it like that when she was feeling up to it. _I did it because I felt bad. I'm not some great person. I'm only human! _But what she did say was, "I know you love Georgia too. I'm sorry for helping the girl you love start a relationship with someone else."

On the other side of the door Ash's eyes widened and then he smiled to himself. Of course she would notice. It was amazing that all of Bluebell hadn't yet realized it, considering he had been love-struck for most of his life. He sat down and leaned against the door, turning his head to the side to make sure she could better hear him. "Forget about it," he murmured. "You can't stand between two people who love each, can you?"

Lillian covered her eyes, reluctant to let tears spring from them. As was before, hearing Ash admit to his feelings made them sting even more. "I know," she murmured. "But what would you do if only one of them loved the other, and the other one had feelings for someone else?"

Ash was silent for a moment and then smiled to himself. What were the words he always used when he defended himself against questions regarding his feelings for Lillian? "You can't change how someone feels no matter what. I would just have to deal with my own feelings."

The door between them was only two inches thick. Two inches, Lillian knew, was all that separated her and the boy she had grown to love. The boy who loved someone else. To just sit and deal silently with her own feelings was something she had thought impossible before, and that was when she was entertaining a mere crush. She wondered how she would spend the rest of her life in Bluebell denying her feelings for Ash, playing a game before him to ensure he never had to feel guilt towards dejecting her, watching him love someone else while she dreamed of him. _But Ash has done it all these years himself_, she realized. _I'll have to be like him_.

Tears trickled down her cheek as she nodded. It would be too easy to open the door and lay her feelings out to Ash, and force him to take his share of her pain. But she could not do that – she loved him too much to burden him with her love, and so she left the door closed and cried alone. "Yeah," she whispered, taking a deep breath. "You're right."

* * *

Cam was sitting at one of the tables in front of Howard's, twirling a flower between his fingers. The yellow petals spun so quickly they blurred. He wondered what Laney would say if he handed it to her – would she accept it, or would she stare at him and accuse him of leading her on? He sighed, putting his face in his hands and letting the flower drop to the ground. He wasn't sure where to even start making amends for the pain he had caused her, but he didn't want to live a life where Laney wasn't happy with him.

Georgia was prepared to blow past him and comfort her friend, but she was caught off guard with the miserable expression Cam turned towards her. She sat herself opposite him, frowning. "Why are you so down?" she asked. "You look almost as depressed as Lillian." She didn't _think _the boy knew of Lillian's feelings for Ash, and she knew the guilt was hurting, but this much? She leaned towards him curiously.

"It's _because_ of Lillian. No matter how much I like her, she doesn't like me back. How can so many feelings go unreturned for so long?" he muttered, frustrated at the mention of the farmer who had spurned him unintentionally twice before.

The redhead frowned and pointed out, "That's something Laney has had to deal with for so long too, you know. You've been really unfair to her and-"

"I know," Cam interrupted harshly, letting his head fall forward onto the table. "Of course I know that, Georgia. I spend all my time trying to come up with a way to fix things between Laney and I. I don't want to see her hurt. If I had to get my heart broken by Lillian every single day for the rest of my life just to make sure Laney was happy, I would do it in a heartbeat. But what am I supposed to do? No matter what, she gets hurt."

Georgia felt guilty for her words and lifted her hand to Cam's hair, gently petting his head. "I'm sorry, Cam. I know you've had to go through a lot lately too…"

"I know that Lillian likes Ash," he mumbled, his voice tinged with misery. Georgia's eyes widened at this revelation, and he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I overheard you two the other day. I never even got a chance to tell Lillian how I felt before finding out that all this time…my feelings have been wasted."

"Do you think," Georgia began, clasping her hands before her, "that you'd be willing to cheer her on to get the guy, considering he's your best friend?"

Cam was quiet for a moment, pondering this. He wanted Ash to be happy, of course. Ash was such a good friend to him and had done so much for him that he wanted all the good things to return to him threefold. But would he be willing to cheer them both on, give them both advice, push them closer and closer to each other? He hesitated and then shook his head. "I don't know, really. I'm not sure if I'd be able to do that."

Georgia rose to her feet, biting her lip. She hated to hurt Cam, but wasn't sure how else to drive Laney's feelings across. Perhaps if he understood her, he would be able to face her better, and be able to off-put some of his guilt. For what it was worth, she hated to see him look so miserable. "Then you can't expect Laney," she replied, "to support you and Lillian when she's not even close to her."

The florist didn't say another word for a very long time, though he rose to his feet and swept the sunflower up again. It was crushed slightly from his fall, but he thought that Laney would like it anyways. And if she didn't, perhaps she'd like the one he gave her the next day more. "You're right," he told Georgia, beaming at her for a moment. "I'm going to try to talk to her again. I'll see you later."

She smiled and waved after him, deciding to wait to apologize to Laney until later, when he had gotten4 a chance to talk to her first. Cam's words, she was sure, would help her more than Georgia's apology.

Laney was surprised to see the sunflower shoved before her, and took it with a small, reluctant smile. "Thank you, Cam," she murmured, tucking it behind her ear. It tickled her cheek, and she liked it that way. Cam was wearing such a wide grin she couldn't help but be a little happy too.

"Laney, I need to talk to you," he told her, sitting down on her bed again and taking her hand in both of his. "I've been…so unfair to you. I've known for a while that you liked me…probably long before Lillian even came here. But I acted like I didn't know, and that was cruel of me. You're such an incredible person, and I want to make all of this up to you. I want to do something that makes things better."

The mention of Lillian and the repeated apology did little to lift Laney's heart. Her anger returned and she tried to pull her hand free, muttering, "There _isn't _anything you can do to make things better, Cam…I'm just second rate to everyone in this town."

"That's not true!" he protested, squeezing her hand. "You're not second rate to me, and you're not to Ash, or Georgia – especially not Georgia. We were just talking about you outside, and she really encouraged me to do my best to talk to you. She said that since I can't cheer on Lillian with her new crush I shouldn't expect you to cheer me on even if it seems like that'd be easier-"

"What?" Laney demanded, wrenching her hand free. "And how often does Georgia give you advice like this, on how to compare your feelings to Lillian to my feelings for you? She doesn't have time to talk to me when Lillian is around, but she has time to give you a pep talk on your feelings?"

Cam rose when she did, struggling to calm her temper. "Laney, that's not what I'm saying _at all_. Please, don't mistake me…"

"I'm so tired of being replaced! I don't want to talk, Cam! Just leave me alone!"

With that the blonde bounded from the room, furious. Georgia had left her, knowing how terribly incompetent she was feeling in comparison to Lillian, but then had time to stop and chat with Cam about how his feelings for Lillian were to be pitied, as were hers for him? Was the only way he was able to understand her by comparing her to the _farmer? _Tears bit at the back of her eyes, pressing her out the door. All she wanted was somebody to look at her without comparing her to Lillian, to look at her and try to understand her as _her_. Why couldn't Cam understand her? Why hadn't Georgia come to talk to her? Did she not see anything wrong with what she had done? Why would she stop to talk to Cam about his feelings for Lillian despite knowing how Laney stood on it?

These questions thudded against her as she fled from her home, down the darkening streets of Bluebell. She was stopped short, however, when she came to Bluebell's monument and found Lillian sitting before it. The girl looked as miserable as Laney felt, her shoulders slouched forward and her features drooping. Laney took several steps towards her, unsure what to even say. She couldn't imagine something bothering Lillian, who got everything Laney wanted and then some. Even _Rutger _was beginning to appreciate her more and more. What could be bothering her?

"Oh, Laney!" Lillian exclaimed, looking surprised to see someone else out. "Hello."

"Why are you out here?" Laney asked, struggling to maintain a friendly voice rather than cold. She didn't want to lash out at Lillian, knowing she would only regret it later. Now that she had been forced into the conversation, she would have to just get out of it. She would not let herself berate this girl in the middle of town.

Lillian's forced smile turned to a frown and she mumbled, "I've just been feeling…ah…I don't know how to say it…I was looking for Cam, actually. I had something I wanted to talk to him about…something I can't really talk to anyone else about."

The silence that overtook the two was tangible. Laney could feel it pressing in on her from all around. Lillian was staring at her, waiting for her to say something, her eyes becoming nervous as she saw the expression on Laney's face darkening by the moment. Lillian was opening her mouth, she was going to break the silence…

"Do you even realize what you've done to me?" Laney screamed, folding her arms tight around her chest. "You've made my life terrible! You've been taking all my friends from me and now you have to go and do _this _too?"

_How could she so openly say that she needed to talk to Cam about that? Is she really trying to tell me that she's going to go confess to him? _Laney's thoughts furiously spun around her head in a hurricane of hatred. The shock on Lillian's face was so intense it was near comical levels. The brunette rose to her feet, struggling with her words. Finally she choked out, "Laney, I…I don't understand, I haven't been…I mean…I didn't realize you felt this way…"

"Well, maybe you 'didn't realize I felt this way,' but that doesn't change anything! My life has been a living hell ever since you moved here. You've been causing trouble in Bluebell since day one, making everybody in this town fight – do you realize how many problems you've caused? You turned everyone in this town against each other because you couldn't keep your mouth shut! You come here acting like you know how things work, acting like you understand Bluebell, when you don't! You're just some outsider come to fix problems that don't exist! I wish you had never come here, because you ruined _everything!_"

With that, Laney hiked her skirt up in her hands and ran off, disappearing around the mountain path, sobbing as she went. Lillian was left to mull over these words, looking like she had been slapped across the face. She felt like she had, too. She knew that her actions had caused trouble in Bluebell, but Laney…Laney had always seemed to support her. Did everyone else think the same things as the blonde, but were too nice to say it, as Laney had been too nice to say it until all this time had passed? Had she truly ruined Laney's life? Fear and guilt gripped at her from every direction, and tears spilled from her eyes. She had been yelled at by Rutger, by Eileen, even by Jessica and Grady, but Laney…Laney had always seemed to agree with her…Laney had been so kind to her…

* * *

The next day, Lillian was no longer a resident of Bluebell. It was Ash who found out first from his group of friends, for his mother woke him with the quiet admittance that Lillian's meager horde of animals had been returned with many apologies. He rushed from his bed to Rutger, who was conversing quietly with Eileen in front of the request board.

"She left enough money for the final tunnel upgrade," Eileen was murmuring, staring guiltily at the old man. "Do you want me to…?"

Rutger too was wearing a remorseful expression. "Yes…please, Eileen. Oh, Ash…I'm sorry to tell you this, for I know you and Lillian were friends, but she told me this morning she was returning to the city."

The town seemed to close in on the boy from where he stood. It took an enormous effort to choke out, "Why?"

Eileen and Rutger exchanged a look and then Rutger sighed and murmured, "She didn't give a concrete reason. All she said was that it was time for her to return home, and she apologized for causing so much trouble and left. I'm…I'm very sorry, son."

Ash shrugged off the mayor's comforting hand and walked towards Howard's, where he saw Georgia cheerily bounding towards the building. There were three people in there he had to break the news to now, but even as he moved forward he wondered how the words would ever came to him. Thinking that he would never again see the smile on the girl's face…he didn't think he'd feel like talking for a long, long time.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: This chapter is super short compared to the others, but I'm going to get the remaining chapters out asap __after this __since I have them all written. (: As always thank you for the reviews and more, they're very appreciated. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

"_How can I begin anything new with all of yesterday in me?"  
-Leonard Cohen_

* * *

The Cooking Festival was fated to start in a half hour, and though the rest of Bluebell was slowly making their way towards the mountain summit together, Laney was already waiting there, staring blankly over the cliff towards the meager cities scattered below. _Which one is she at now?_ Laney wondered, observing each one she could see. There was one shrouded in trees that didn't look very industrialized – it probably wasn't that one. The colorful one by the sea would suit the farmer, but Laney couldn't remember her mentioning anything about living by water, and she had seemed too fascinated by the closeness to the river to have been from a seaside town.

Every action Laney committed was laced with guilt. Raising from bed and remembering that the girl had moved out of town several days before, showering and knowing that she was never going to come back, baking her famous strawberry shortcake with the knowledge that it was all her fault. Cam hadn't mentioned much at all, and for the first time in years, Laney had seen Georgia cry at Ash's words. She had cried while leaning against the boy's shoulder, sobbing and expressing guilt, as though she had _anything _to do with the farmer's disappearance. Ash himself had not cracked a single joke since her departure, had not smiled or laughed or done much of anything. He simply went about his daily life as though nothing happy would come again.

And with a single word, Laney knew she could free them of the guilt they had each unfairly placed upon themselves. She could convince them that it was her fault rather than theirs. But still, she couldn't bring herself to do that, because for the first time since Lillian had arrived in Bluebell, her friends were really making an effort to include her. Cam put his arm around her and murmured that he was sorry, knowing Lillian had always liked Laney very much. This had sent remorse coursing through her system, but had also filled her with hope that she would finally be a part of her friends' group again.

But was it even worth it? She collapsed backwards onto the grass and willed tears to come, but they would not. Her eyes were red-rimmed and dried out from how many guilty, miserable tears she had spilled. The words spoken were only voiced because she had been in the heat of the moment. When Cam and Georgia explained their words to her, she forgave them and understood that the entire situation could be summed up with one word: misunderstanding. A misunderstanding that had prompted her to lash out at Lillian and say things she desperately wished she could take back and knew she would never be able to. The guilt was only intensified when she remembered that she had been entrusted with Lillian's life story, and knew that she was now slaving away at a dull retail job in one of those faraway cities to help her mother.

"Laney?" a voice called as she let loose one heavy sigh. She turned to see Cam, who held his hand out to her and then picked up her entry dish, pushing it gently into her arms. "I know," he murmured when she tried to speak.

_No, _Laney tried to say. _You don't know. This is my fault. I hurt her even though she didn't deserve it. I made her move! _But Laney did not say anything, for Cam put his arm around her and steered her back towards Ash and Georgia, who were standing silently beside each other.

Laney looked around and saw that Rutger and Ina were laughing together, Eileen was blushing at something Sheng had told her, and Rose and Ayame were amiably chatting about a dish the doctor was holding. Over in the corner Cheryl, Rahi and Ying were playing; not too far from them, Mako was lifting his eyepatch for a shocked Jessica. _Konohana and Bluebell,_ she realized, _are completely intertwined_. You couldn't tell where one started and the other began. They were simply like one town, all mixed together.

Kana approached the group with a grin, but he looked puzzled as he glanced around at the four. "Where's Lillian? I thought she'd be welcome at this Cooking Festival, now that everyone is getting along."

Georgia began to cry, covering her face with embarrassment. Ash winced and looked away, and Cam stared focusedly at his shoes. Kana met Laney's eyes, but she found no words to express what had happened. Giving words to it would make it too final. He seemed to grasp the situation anyways, however, for he finally nodded and turned to Georgia, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Georgia."

And this time, Georgia did not push him away.

* * *

Laney stared out the window, noting that the stars were out in full force. That was to be expected, however, of the night sky at two in the morning. Sleep would not come to her no matter how much she willed it to, and she had long since given up on trying. She had taken to watching the stars beaming down on her and wondering if she would ever be able to bring herself to confess her wrongs to her friends. Seeing them all shaken so terribly by her departure, however, made her realize that confessing would be the same as exiling herself. No matter what she did, Lillian was not coming back. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, looking down from her second story view.

Cam was sitting on the table used for his flowers, hands wrapped in his lap, gazing up at the sky as well. Laney wasn't sure what to say to him, but did not hesitate to pull on her sweater and rush down the stairs.

He didn't move an inch when she sat beside him, merely staring on. Laney wondered if he would ever give any sign that he even realized she was there until he mumbled, "I know she never liked me. But still…I miss her a lot. And I…I really regret never getting to know her as just a friend. Ash is so torn up over her being gone because he got the chance to become her friend. I feel like…I don't even have the same right to miss her, because I spent so much time thinking of how to catch her attention that I never thought of how to be a friend to her. And now I'll never get that chance."

His words ended with a sudden breath, as though he were about to cry. Laney could not recall ever seeing Cam shed tears, and wasn't ready to see him do such anytime soon. She put her arm around his shoulder, squeezing him for a moment. "You can't help that you had a crush on her, Cam. It's unavoidable."

She yearned to tell him that when Lillian was looking for a friend to talk to she was looking for _him_, but couldn't do that. Now that she knew from Georgia that the farmer had developed a crush on Ash, she knew that whatever was bothering Lillian that day had led her to seek comfort in her _friendship_ with Cam. She fought against the onslaught of regret, knowing she would cry for this when she was alone, because she needed to be strong for Cam. He was staring at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Finally he whispered, "Is that how you felt, Laney?"

Laney wasn't sure what had prompted him to ask such a question, but she saw no reason not to answer it. With a faint smile she nodded, returning her hands to her lap. Cam smiled at her as well and then put his arm around her instead, hugging her to him. "I'm really, really, really glad that you and I are friends," he told her. "Thanks for coming out here to be with me."

And just like that, they spent the rest of the night gazing out at the stars littered across the sky. Laney knew that she would eventually crumble from the weight of her mixed feelings, but for just one night she would sit with Cam and enjoy their friendship – something she too had forgotten in lieu of a crush.

* * *

"So I noticed that Kana was over yesterday."

Georgia shot a glare towards Laney, who giggled. Kana and Georgia had quickly become inseparable, though to onlookers their conversations were severely lacking any hint of actual romance. Georgia was still struggling to surpass her previous issues with the boy, but found it impossible to ignore him – if she treated him poorly, she felt as though she were insulting Lillian's memory, and she wasn't willing to do such a thing. So their conversations continued, albeit frequently in a jarring, awkward manner.

"So what?" the redhead retorted, thrusting her fist before her. "He just won't leave me alone! It's nothing else!"

Laney smiled, dusting off the ledge of the fence to sit on. "So nothing. I was just curious. You two seem to hang out a lot lately. Ash told me that you said Dakota won in a race the other day, too."

Georgia hesitated and then shoved her hands into her pockets, making a face. "I'm still not sure if he and Hayate threw that one or not…I'm definitely going to have another go to be sure. I won't take any freebies. I want to win for sure!"

"I'm sure you and Dakota really did win," Laney began, trying to smooth Georgia's ruffled feathers. The next words on her lips died out, however, as she looked over and saw Ash sitting down against the side of his house, staring glumly out towards the Bluebell monument. His eyes were dulled and his shoulders slumped forward. Laney recognized the expression as the one Cam had worn when she went out to comfort him the week before.

Georgia's eyes followed the blonde's, and she sighed when she saw the source of her sympathetic grimace. "Ash!" she called out, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Come over here!"

The boy turned and met her eyes for a moment, looking like he wanted to decline before he nodded, heaving himself up and trudging towards her. Even in the midst of his sorrow, guilt, and frustration, Georgia was beautiful and undeniable. He wished she would stop doing that to him, especially when she spent all her free time with Kana now. It only made everything he felt hurt worse. "What is it?" he asked the girls when he met them, attempting to raise his eyebrow in the same innocent, curious way he always did.

"You okay?" Georgia asked, frowning. Laney offered the boy a faint smile that he reluctantly returned, and she fought the urge to confess her guilt as she always yearned to, knowing it would ease the boy's own remorse.

"I just miss her, I guess," Ash admitted softly, nudging the fence with the tip of his boot. The leaves that had once littered the floor were now crumbling to pieces, fragments hiding amongst the grasses and dirt. Winter was forcing its way into their small town, and Ash remembered how he had promised to teach Lillian how to ice skate when the rivers began to freeze over. Georgia had offered to teach her how to snowboard. These lost promises stung, harsh as the early biting winter wind.

Georgia looked uncomfortable discussing Lillian, for she spent a good deal of her time struggling to maintain her emotions in regards to the dear friend she had already shed too many confused and guilty tears over. Lillian's departure had been chalked up to the fault of the entire town when it was revealed that she left because she was afraid she caused too much trouble, as the mayor said. Georgia, like all others, wondered why she didn't work harder to comfort Lillian, why she didn't stand up for her more often, why she didn't fight for her. But those times were gone, inevitably changing as the seasons had, and they were not irretrievable. Georgia lifted her similarly saddened eyes to Ash's and asked, "Did you start…liking her?"

She couldn't help but ask this one last hopeful question. Ash had never revealed whether or not he had feelings for Lillian to her, but when she asked Cam and Laney they simply replied that she should put that idea to rest. Thinking that there was a possibility Ash had now discovered feelings for Lillian, however…she had no idea how she would convey the answer to Lillian, but she wanted to. She desperately, desperately, desperately wanted to.

"I…" Ash trailed off, pushing his hands into his pockets. His feelings for Lillian had been swept up by a storm of curiosity, and he had never considered them himself. His love for Georgia was becoming easier to let go, despite the pain, as he forced himself to encourage the relationship between her and Kana in Lillian's place, but it still consumed him. Was missing Lillian terribly and wishing he could spend another evening with her love? He wasn't sure. He couldn't say whether or not he had developed feelings for Lillian, and they were merely hiding in the corners of his heart, pushed off to the side by his massive affection for Georgia. "I don't know about that," Ash finally murmured, shrugging. "But I did love her as a friend. She made me feel better in ways that nobody else could. I could _always _count on her to be there for me. She was so selfless that…I guess it was easy for me to think my problems were more important than hers, and just forget she even had problems. And I regret that. Anyways, I'm going for a walk."

He didn't give Georgia or Laney time to answer, but they would not have anyways. As he trailed away, each girl considered these words. Georgia knew that she had been so swept up in her issues that she had rarely given time to Lillian's – clearly not until it was too late. She too couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had spent more time discussing how Lillian felt than laying her own problems out and running away from them. Laney, on the other hand, was struck once more with the realization that she had completely ignored Lillian's own feelings in lieu of prioritizing hers and treating Lillian like a villain. She clutched the fence, staring down at the dying grass of the pasture, which was fading from green to brown. The world around them would die without Lillian around, and when it was reborn, she would not return to see it. She was struck with the heavy desire of wanting to know Lillian the way Ash, Cam, and Georgia had known him. She crouched down, leaning her forehead against the fence, and felt Georgia's arm go around her.

_I don't deserve it_, she thought miserably. _Don't comfort me. _

But still, she could not find the words to say that Georgia's pain, Ash's pain, Cam's pain, _everyone's _pain was all her own doing. The gut-wrenching guilt had taken root in her and refused to leave, merely turning her stomach over and over as retribution for her actions.

"Don't cry, Laney," Georgia murmured in a soothing voice. "Let's just hope that wherever Lillian goes, she finds happiness."

But Laney knew that happiness had already found Lillian in Bluebell, and it was her who had severed that bond.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: Only two more chapters after this! I'm excited haha. Thank you all so much. I feel like all I ever write is thanks, but I'll write it out again. :P Please don't hesitate to contact me with any requests, comments, questions, etc etc etc. (:_

* * *

_"For the first time in such a very long time, I was ready to begin again."  
-Claire Seeber  
_

* * *

Autumn had returned to Bluebell with full force, and Ash found the cool breeze refreshing after a miserable summer. The leaves were falling, covering the dirt streets in bold colors, and townspeople were bustling about town, excitedly buying the new fall products they had missed for the past year. Ash was attempting to reign in the myriad of leaves, as per his mother's request, armed with a sole rake that seemed to be making little progress on the piles that didn't stop growing just because he was trying to clear them.

Ash knew that Kana was there before he looked, for he saw Georgia – who was talking to Laney out in front of Howard's – tense up and flush with color at the sight of him. The boy hesitated and then smiled, steadying his rake and leaning against it. A year of watching Georgia and Kana's relationship blossom into full-fledged couplehood. It had been a lonely year, but one he wouldn't trade for anything – except for perhaps _one _thing, in the shape of a farmer to stand beside him and empathize. Watching Georgia's happiness grow and seeing her shine with joy at being presented with her boyfriend was good enough for him. If he couldn't give Georgia the happiness she wanted, he was glad to see someone else offer it up.

"Hey, Ash!" Kana beamed, kicking joyously at the piles before him. Ash narrowed his eyes, but remaining angry at Kana was impossible. The boy stopped by so often he felt that they had inevitably become friends, though he would have liked to cling to his hatred of Kana for as long as possible. He couldn't help but return the innocent grin shot towards him. "How are you doing?"

"I was fine, and then you decided to show up," Ash replied, swinging the rake forward and sweeping in the leaves Kana had kicked free from the herd. He noted that Kana didn't even flinch at these words, just laughed. He turned with a grin and said, "I'm doing alright. How are you and Georgia?"

"Great!" Kana exclaimed, his voice rising with joy. Much to Ash's surprise, however, the grin began to fall from his cheeks, ending with a frown that didn't truly belong on Kana's face. He looked away and mumbled, "I owe a lot of our success to Lillian. Georgia has really opened up to me ever since Lillian gave her some advice on it, and I…ugh, I just wish I could thank her. Anyways…I'd better go! I'll see you later!"

He forced the smile back onto his face and then looked towards Georgia. Just seeing her made the smile genuine, and he put a hand against his pocket, tapping a rectangular box within it. Ash's eyes flashed wide and then Kana grinned, clapping his back. "I owe a lot to you too, man."

Ash didn't get a chance to reply, for Kana's excitement caused him to surge forward. The devastation that rose within Ash's chest faded much more quickly than he had anticipated, and he found a smile on his lips too as he turned and walked away, towards the open tunnel. He passed by Rahi and Ying, who were on their way to play with Cheryl, and offered up a small wave. He may be able to step aside and be happy for Georgia and Kana, but he surely did not want to see the moment in action.

* * *

"I think Kana is going to try and propose to Georgia," Laney told Cam, wearing a playful smile. "He came over to us but ended up getting nervous and leaving."

Cam laughed in his spot beside her, taking another bite of her famous strawberry shortcake. The light that filtered in from the sole window they had left open illuminated their small, private lunch. Eating without Howard was a rare occasion, but ever since the tunnel had opened he spent his days off in Konohana, chatting with Yun and exchanging recipes. It was no longer rare to see him trying to sell green rice candy and sushi to Bluebell citizens, who grew to love the dishes and often traveled to Konohana for more only to find a surprising array of pastas and intricate desserts.

"He'll probably track her down later," Cam suggested, pushing a strawberry around on his plate as Laney watched him, her cheeks faintly pink. "I've been wondering when he would try proposing. Their relationship has been heading in that direction since summer. I think they're good together."

Laney grinned, nodding. She adored seeing Georgia lit up with happiness, and wanted nothing but the best for the girl. Of course, that meant she had to see Ash display an ounce of bitterness every now and again, but Laney felt that he was handling his heart break with grace that she could admire – especially considering her own misery had been so drawn out and overemphasized. "I hope he gets up the courage to do it soon. I think she'd like to get married by the end of fall. It's her favorite season," she noted, scooping some of the whipped cream from the top of the cake and swirling it around.

Cam watched her play with her food, smiling to himself. He had seen Laney mature remarkably in the past year. He couldn't recall the last time she complained about anything, and she had made a serious effort to become as selfless as possible. She frequently visited Konohana and helped Nori with her sewing and Ayame and Hiro with the task of finding important herbs. He had never expected her to warm up so much to the idea of reuniting the two towns, but ever since Lillian's departure she had done her best to better facilitate the reintegration. He knew that, had Lillian been aware of all she had done, she would be immensely grateful to the blonde for ensuring that her enacted plan went well.

"Hey, Laney?" he murmured, his cheeks filling with color. Laney turned to him with a grin that turned into a comically shocked gasp when she saw the crimson hanging in his cheeks and the seriousness in his eyes. "Do you, er…do you still like me?"

She blanched under his gaze, looking away. "Why would you ask that so suddenly?" she asked, a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

Cam smiled, putting a fingertip under her chin and turning her to face him again. She met his eyes and smiled, relaxing at his touch. "It's just that, well, eating alone here, just the two of us…it feels natural, like we're dating."

Laney's blush grew by the second, and she put a hand against her heated cheeks, averting her eyes and staring out the window instead, where the flowers she and Cam had planted together for autumn were blooming beautifully. "What are you getting at?" she asked, reluctant to allow her hopes to rise too much once more.

The florist returned his hands to himself, taking another bite of the cake. He let the silence fill the room for a moment before replying, "I like it."

Laney turned and caught his eyes with a gasp, and he grinned at her. She stared at him for a moment, stunned, and then allowed her nervous expression to relax into a similar smile, turning back to her cake as well. "Me too," she admitted softly, scooping up the strawberry and whipped cream she had been playing with. Her left hand rested between their plates, clenched in a nervous fist. Cam's hand slid over it, and she loosened her grip, allowing him to lace his fingers with hers. They did not say anything after that, but their smiles remained on their faces as they let their meals take far longer than usual.

* * *

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Georgia looked at Kana in surprise, stunned to have been discovered in the long abandoned ranch. Dakota stopped, glancing at its owner with curious eyes. Kana looked around, murmuring, "I've never been over to Lillian's before. She really kept this place nice."

"My pasture isn't big enough to lunge Dakota in, so I thought, well…nobody is here anymore," Georgia murmured in a small voice, looking embarrassed. "Anyways, what do you mean, you were looking for me? You found me earlier today and then bolted out of nowhere! You wouldn't have had to go looking for me if you didn't get so hot under the collar like that."

Kana offered an apologetic smile, clambering over the fence of Lillian's pasture. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on every facet of her farm, noting that you could still tell which areas she had used for crops, could still see feed littering the floor in front of the chicken coop, could still spot remnants of her footprints in the tall grasses surrounding her house. There was a large imprint on the left side of her home, revealing where her cart used to be. He felt that if he closed his eyes and opened them a moment later, Lillian herself would walk outside, asking what they were doing on her farm.

Georgia spoke before he got a chance to explain himself, murmuring in a small voice, "Lillian returned her horse to dad the morning before she left. He didn't tell me until later, saying that he didn't know how to break it to me. Ash was the one who told me first. I've been trying to take good care of Star, but…well, he misses his owner terribly. So do I."

Dakota nuzzled against its owner's shoulder, and Kana slid his arm around the girl's waist. "I'm sorry, love. She really was a fifth to your foursome. It must suck…it _does _suck."

"There were a lot of problems when she came," Georgia answered, sighing. "Her being a fifth and all…I wish she and Laney had been able to get along better. But Lillian was never even able to realize that Laney was angry with her. She left still not knowing! I wonder how often that happens in life. I just…I hope that wherever she is, she's happy."

"Are _you_ happy?" Kana asked, squeezing his girlfriend closer to him for a moment. Dakota huffed and trotted away, exploring the vast expanses of Lillian's thrice expanded pasture.

The redhead blanched, smiling up at him. "I've never been happier."

Kana grinned and then turned away, struggling to hide his own blush. "Do you think you could ever be any happier than you are now?"

She raised an eyebrow and then laughed, shrugging. "I guess so."

Before she could ask what he was trying to infer, Kana pulled the long, thin black box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a blue feather. Georgia's eyes flashed open, and both of them blushed furiously as he extended it towards her. "Will you give me the chance to do that? To make you even happier than you are now?" he asked, wearing a hopeful grin.

Georgia hesitated, looking stunned, and then laughed. She rushed forward, throwing her hands around Kana's neck with such force they both toppled backwards onto the grass that had died without Lillian's care. "Of course!" she cried out, her voice ringing freely. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Dakota whinnied as she watched her owner press her lips against her once upon a time rival, but the pair did not spring apart. For once, there was something a little more important than horses going on.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Laney exclaimed, letting loose one happy shriek as she wrapped her arms around Georgia. Everyone was sitting before a slice of Laney's cake, wearing excited grins. Cam teasingly ruffled Georgia's hair, opening his arms for a hug as well.

Ash turned to Kana, elbowing him. "You think your pasture is big enough to house all of her horses?" he asked.

Kana laughed, rolling his eyes. He put on a look of mock shock, putting a hand against his heart. "You're right! I didn't even consider it. Better call the whole thing off now."

Ash laughed as well, and was surprised to be pulled into a rough hug by the boy, who was grinning as widely as ever when he released the rancher. "Thanks, man. For everything. You've been a good friend to me all this time, and you've definitely been a good friend to Georgia. If you're not my best man, I'll hate you."

"I'll hate you even if I am your best man," Ash replied, thrusting his hands into his pocket. Kana made a face at these words, but before they could tease each other anymore, Georgia flung herself against Ash, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Can you believe it, Ash? I'm going to get married!" she exclaimed excitedly, grabbing him by the shoulders when she pulled away and giving him a firm shake. "That means you better hurry up and get married too."

Cam and Laney exchanged a sympathetic look, but Ash just smiled, shrugging. "Pick a girl out for me and I'll do my best," he told her. "Congratulations, Georgia."

Kana met his eyes with a grateful smile, nodding his head in appreciation. Georgia returned to her previous conversation with Laney, pulling Kana into it. Ash watched them all laugh together as he leaned against the wall, picking up his plate of dessert and stabbing his fork into a loose strawberry. He looked up to see Cam standing before him, hands in his pockets, wearing a faint smile. "What is it?" he asked him, smiling as well. He already knew what he was going to ask.

"How are you doing?" Cam asked, leaning up against the wall beside his friend.

"How did you find out?" Ash countered.

Cam laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well, there are three girls here in Bluebell. I knew it wasn't Laney, and you made it clear it wasn't Lillian numerous times, so that left one girl. You're not as secretive as you think you are. In fact, I'm pretty sure Georgia is just oblivious."

Ash couldn't help but agree with that. He took another bite of his cake, shrugging. At the same time, a certain blonde was taking meager steps away from the engaged couple, attempting to eavesdrop on Ash's conversation. Concern for her friend welled up inside her, and she hoped that his answer would not be a negative one. Of course Ash just smiled, replying, "Kana is the one who's going to make Georgia happy, and that's what's important to me. I would never stand in the way of someone's happiness."

Laney's heart fell. _That was what I did_, she realized. The frequency of her guilty thoughts of Lillian had lessened, but the immense repentance she felt had not decreased an ounce. _I stood in the way of Lillian's happiness, and Cam's happiness, and even Ash and Georgia's happiness_. She turned and joined the conversation fully, murmuring, "I wish Lillian could be here. It would mean a lot to Georgia."

Cam agreed with a sigh, and Ash looked up, nodding. His thoughts of Lillian remained painful and sorrowful even after a whole year had thrown his time with her into the past. He had grown to consider her an irreplaceable friend, as dear to him as even Cam, his greatest friend. Seeing her again at the wedding…she would be the only person who would be able to understand his feelings. He longed to see her again.

_He wanted to see her again._

He thrust his only half-eaten cake into Laney's arms and dashed towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back later!"

"Wait!" Georgia called out, stunned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying," Ash replied, not hesitating for even a second despite it being _Georgia _attempting to call him back. He bounded off towards the Inn, bursting into the building and out of their view.

Laney turned to Cam, who was equally puzzled. "He sure makes it hard to believe he never liked her," the florist murmured, laughing and shaking his head.

The blonde peered out the window, smiling. She believed that Ash's feelings for Lillian had done nothing more than tiptoe through romantic territory, but had realized in her limited time knowing the girl that a relationship did not have to be romantic to be unforgettable. Her friendship with Cam, her friendship with Ash, her friendship with Georgia…those were things she would never be able to let go of.

_Don't you let go either, Ash_, she thought hopefully. The idea of ever seeing Lillian was farfetched and worrisome, but Laney knew that she had matured enough to hope for it. _Find a way._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

_**Author's Note**__: Second to last chapter! I'm psyched to get this whole thing published and hear everyone's opinions on the completed project. I finished the last four chapters one right after the other a week ago and so I've been waiting forever to see you all reach the end too haha. Only one more! Thank you for your continued support, and I hope you're excited to see what happens in this chapter. (: Also, extra note: I'd really appreciate it if in the reviews everyone refrained from using derogatory terms in reference to other characters. I get a lot of people messaging me about how they relate to certain characters, and it's pretty rude if they say wow I really relate to this person and look, someone called them something awful. So please, think what you want but remember that they are characters haha, not actual people doing crazy things who need to be scolded. Thank you for your understanding!  
_

* * *

_"Sweet is the memory of distant friends! Like the mellow rays of the departing sun, it falls tenderly, yet sadly, on the heart."_  
_-Washington Irving_

* * *

Fall was spiraling upon the town of Bluebell with a vengeance. Leaves besieged the entire town, coloring it in. The chill gust waving through the busy streets was more cold than refreshing, and the sky was an imperturbable gray that streaked as far as the eye could see. _Yes_, Lillian smiled to herself. _It's definitely getting close to winter._

Her high heels left deep spike marks in the loose soil, but she did not stumble. If she did, she noted with a laugh, she would end up a sobbing mess left to be scraped up by Ash again. His letter shook in her nervous hand, and she found that she wasn't prepared to face him, let alone the rest of the town. She backed away from the archway, covered in dashing streamers, and headed towards her former farm instead.

There were footsteps ingrained in the dirt that left her worried someone else had taken over. When she timidly opened her door, however, she found that it was as empty as she left it. _There's the table I had lunch with Ash at_, she thought fondly, her hand trailing along the rough surface. _Here's the kitchen where Georgia and I made her dad a present_. The front window was where Cam had found her one day and helped her carry her array of crops to the shipping bin. Past that was where Laney had screamed at her. The memory still left Lillian feeling like crying. She smiled faintly at the musty smell of her abandoned home. Her pale pink dress was likely already collecting dust just from standing in its midst.

And it was time to face everyone she had left behind, she decided. With a deep breath she opened her front door, looking once more at the dull sky. It was amazing, she mused, how frightful the world could look on such a wonderful day.

* * *

Georgia and Ash were finally back from their run to Konohana, loaded down with accessories that the townspeople had forced upon them. "I don't even know what to do with half of these," Georgia admitted fretfully. "It's a little late for decorations."

"Hiro came over to help out Kana, so I can ask him to take care of this stuff," Ash suggested, glancing down at streamers he knew didn't suit the theme at all. He turned to Georgia to ask if she would rather he just hid them away, but there was a stunned expression on the redhead's face, and she dumped the accessories to the floor and took off running.

Ash discarded his as well, turning to tell Georgia she shouldn't get dirty considering she was about to get into her dress, and then stopped short. Georgia's arms had been flung around a lithe brunette, who was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, which was likely only so beautiful because it was on _her_, and she looked stunning. Lillian met his eyes for a moment with a tender smile and then wrapped her arms around Georgia as well, who was speaking rapidly.

"How did you get here? How did you know? I can't believe you came for my wedding! I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life. Don't tell Kana he'll be offended. This is insane! How did you _know_?"

"Ash tracked down my address through Rutger's collection of city records and sent me _four _letters," Lillian noted, grinning teasingly at the boy. "But all I needed was the first to know I needed to come out here and see your wedding, Georgia. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Georgia turned to Ash, looking on the verge of tears. She pulled him into a tight hug as well, clapping her hands together excitedly when she pulled back. "I can't believe it, Ash. Thank you so much. I should have known that you would find _some _way to get a hold of her. This guy has missed you terribly," Georgia noted, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"I've missed you all too," Lillian replied, folding her arms and beaming at them both.

"Then why…?" Georgia stopped herself, shaking her head. "No, forget about it. I'm just so glad to see you. I wish I could talk more, but I have to go – Nori has been waiting for me so she can do my hair. I want to hear all about how your year has been when I uh…well, when I'm done getting married! Thank you so much for coming, Lillian. It means a lot to me."

Lillian grinned, fussing with her bangs in what Ash knew was her trademark pose of anxiety. "You're welcome," she replied, waving. "Don't let me hold you back."

Georgia exchanged a few more thank yous before finally dashing off, scooping up all of the accessories and hurrying into her home. Lillian looked over her shoulder towards the tunnel, smiling faintly to herself at the thought that Nori was the one doing Georgia's hair, and then stumbled backwards, stunned to feel sudden warmth against her. Ash had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him in the tightest hug she had ever felt.

"I really did miss you," he murmured, his mouth close to her ear. Lillian put her arms around him as well, feeling very much like crying for the first time in weeks. "I'm so glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lillian answered, closing her eyes for a moment. She pulled back finally, straightening his tie. "I missed you too. You should probably go help out. Is there anything I could do?"

Ash sighed, shrugging. "You're right. I've got to go help Kana. The idiot can't do anything by himself." But Lillian noted that he smiled as he said that, and she returned it, feeling proud to see such a change in him. "You should go say hi to Cam and Laney. They've missed you a lot too."

Lillian was silent for a moment before nodding. "You're right. I definitely should go over there and say hello. I'll talk to you later, Ash."

"Hey," he called out as she started to walk away, grinning. "I really only needed to write one letter?"

Lillian returned the grin, shrugging. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the other three were very well written, and I had a great time reading them on the train ride here."

He rolled his eyes, laughing. "I have a lot to talk to you about, but I'll bug you later. You…you look beautiful, Lillian."

"Thanks, Ash. You look really nice too," she told him, lifting her hand to say goodbye as she turned and started walking towards Howard's.

Her cheeks flushed as she went, and she lifted her fingertips to them, urging the red to go away. It seemed like as much as some things could shock her, others just never changed.

* * *

Cam was standing inside Howard's shop, adjusting his tie with growing frustration. It was a meddlesome thing that he couldn't sort out. He wanted Laney's help, but she was busy gathering the things Georgia would need – the redhead had exclaimed that getting married without the good luck charms brides usually held onto was "just dumb" when he asked. So here he was, struggling and fully aware that Ash and Kana would be waiting for him.

And then the bell began to shake, and he turned to tell Ash he was on his way, and found that the words died out instantly. Lillian smiled at him, waving. "Hello, Cam," she told the flabbergasted boy. "Do you want some help?"

He found he could do nothing more than nod, and she crossed the distance between them to stand before him, her quick fingers making an easy job of the infuriating task. She took a step back when she was finished, looking expectantly at him. He smiled at her, realization dawning on him. _Ash_, he thought, chuckling to himself. "Hey, Lillian," he told her, his voice soft. "I didn't think I'd see you. Did Ash try to get a hold of you?"

"Bingo," Lillian replied, laughing. "I didn't know he didn't tell anyone else until just a few moments ago when I arrived."

Cam shrugged, laughing with her. "Well, it's a welcome surprise. You look lovely."

"You look very handsome yourself. Ash is helping out Kana, and I think they might need some of your help – they got loaded down with things from Konohana and I'm not sure they know what to do with it all," she told him, pointing out towards the back with a nervous expression.

Cam rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face would not be so easily deterred. "Figures," he told her. "We've been getting weird, random decorations from everyone in town and it makes sense it'd happen up until the last minute. I'll go help out – but hey, I'm really glad I got to see you again."

Lillian smiled, nodding, but didn't reciprocate. Instead she asked, "Can you tell me where Laney is?"

"I'm here."

They both turned in surprise to see the blonde standing in the shadows of the staircase, dressed up beautifully in an elegant peach dress that Georgia had picked out for her. Cam couldn't help but smile when he saw her, for she was more radiant even than Lillian – at least to him. This revelation surprised him, and he grinned at Laney and said, "Well, I'll see you two soon."

Both girls bid him farewell, and then they were alone, enveloped in the silence that Cam left behind. Lillian strode closer to the blonde finally, wearing a timid expression. "Laney, I…I wanted to tell you…"

"Don't," Laney whispered. She stepped down the last stair and into the light, revealing tears streaming down her face. "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm so sorry! If I had ever thought to track down your address through all of those files, I would have done it in a heartbeat. I…I feel _awful _for everything I said to you back then."

Lillian's eyes widened, stunned by the sudden tearful apology. Laney stepped forward, standing very close to her, her miserable eyes boring into Lillian's violet depths. "I…I was jealous of you, Lillian. You fit into my group so seamlessly and I was jealous, but what I _should _have done was try harder to fit in with everyone. I shouldn't…I should never have been so mean to you. I said such terrible things to you, I made you move away from Bluebell, and I…I am _so _sorry! I would take it all back if I could, Lillian, I can't believe I hurt you so much and-"

The door flung open, and Cam stood in its embrace, his glare landing firmly on Laney. "I just heard everything," he snapped, snatching the accessories he had forgotten from the counter top. "I can't believe you! _You_ were the reason she left?"

"Cam, I'm so sorry," Laney sobbed, wiping furiously at the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "I didn't-"

"You knew we were all hurting!" Cam cried out, looking very close to tears himself. "We all felt terrible. We _all _blamed ourselves. You knew that, and you didn't tell any of us anyways? I thought it was _me_, Ash thought it was his fault, Georgia thought it was her fault, everyone blamed themselves, and you knew it was your fault and you knew we were in pain and you didn't do a thing! How could you do that to us? To _me_, Laney?"

"Cam," Lillian interrupted, looking apprehensively from Laney to him. "I know it might sound bad but-"

"You don't have to stick up for someone who would do that to you, Lillian," Cam told her, shaking his head. Angry tears slid down his cheeks as well, and he turned away, shaking his head. "I can't…I can't do this right now. Georgia is expecting you."

And with that he stamped off, slamming the door behind him. Laney's sobs echoed throughout the room, and she peered between her fingers to see Lillian take another step towards her, lifting her hand. She flinched, expecting a well-deserved slap across the face, and then gasped as the hand landed on her back, pulling her into a hug. Lillian held her closely, shaking with tears as well. "I know how it feels," she whispered, "to be hurt the way you were. I liked Kana so much, and then when I found out he liked Georgia I was crushed, and it was Ash who made me feel better. I fell in love with him only to be hurt all over again because he loved her too. I couldn't even talk to Georgia after I found out, I was so…_so _upset and jealous. I don't blame you for feeling left out, and I don't blame you for snapping at me. I know how it feels, when that all builds up in you…and you handled it for so long, Laney…I don't blame you for yelling at me."

She pulled away then, sniffing. Laney looked at her with evident shock, unsure what to answer with. The brunette was not done quite yet, however. She wiped at her eyes and then covered them completely, whispering, "I shouldn't have left, and it's not all your fault that I did. I thought I had let everyone down. I thought…everyone was so angry at me and…and I thought that I was being selfish, trying to force my ideals on everyone else…"

"You weren't," Laney whispered, pulling Lillian's hands from her face. She held onto them, offering a gentle squeeze. "You didn't let anyone down. Everyone was happy with the tunnel upgrade – it just took them some time to adjust. Including me. Things with the tunnel open, with the towns together as one…it's really nice. We're all indebted to you for taking care of it for us. Lillian…please. Come back. We all miss you. _I _want you to come back."

Tears were fresh on both girls' cheeks, but Lillian found that no more tears were coming out. The fear she had felt ever since she had left was rising from her chest, and a wave of relief crashed upon her. "I…I don't want to cause any more trouble," she admitted, her voice a low murmur.

Laney pulled her into a hug this time, squeezing her as tight as a mother would a child. "Please come back," she spoke softly into Lillian's ear, shaking with tears that threatened to continue. "The five of us…we could be best friends. I want to make everything up to you."

Tears poured from Lillian's eyes again, and she admitted in a choked voice, "I always wanted you to like me, Laney. You were always so kind and sweet and everyone loved you…I wanted to be like you."

"I wanted to be like you," Laney admitted, pulling back and smiling through her tears. "You're a good person. I hope I can _still_be like you."

Lillian smiled back at the girl, wiped at her eyes one last time, and then answered, "I'll come back. I'll come back to Bluebell, permanently."

Laney grinned, leaning against the counter and letting loose one large sigh of relief. The guilt that had clawed at her for a year had finally been freed, and though hints of it still lingered, she finally felt that she had been honest with herself. The words she had always wanted to speak were out in the open now, and Lillian had not once shot them down. _We can be friends_, Laney told herself, grabbing a paper towel and wiping at her strewn make up. _Finally._

"Let's go help Georgia," Lillian told her, flicking one last tear from her cheek. The girls smiled at each other, and Laney lifted the basket of items she had gathered for Georgia.

For the first time in nearly two years, the secrets both girls had been building up ever since Lillian's arrival were loose. _The year away_, Lillian realized, _did a lot of good. I think we've both matured. _And beside her, Laney was thinking the same thing.

The rest of the problems that laid before the blonde could wait, she decided. Fessing up to Ash and Georgia, explaining things to Cam, repairing her relationships with them all…it could wait. Not only was she free…she was finally, finally, finally on the same page as Lillian. That knowledge alone promised that with time, everything else would fall into place.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything associated with it._

* * *

_"Here is the part where everyone was happy all the time and we were all forgiven, even though we didn't deserve it."  
-Richard Siken_

* * *

Cheers exploded across the intermixed Konohana and Bluebell spectators as Kana and Georgia kissed before them all, confetti being tossed at them by Cheryl, who giggled as Kana stuck his tongue out at her and then went back to kissing his new wife.

Lillian smiled from her spot in the audience beside Rose and Rutger, who had taken her hand and apologized sincerely. She looked over at the couple to see them exchanging a private smile and grinned as well, looking back towards Laney, who was screaming excitedly for them, and then to Ash, who was standing at his place as best man, hands in his pockets, a very small smile on his lips. Sympathy ached in her chest for him, and something else she pretended not to feel. Cam whistled, and Georgia excitedly gathered everyone together, holding her bouquet over her head. Lillian refused to move from her spot initially, but soon she felt a hand grab her wrist and looked at Laney in surprise. The blonde winked and yanked her hard into the middle of the crowd, where the bouquet nearly fell into her arms.

"I told Georgia to aim here," she told her in a teasing voice as everyone screamed excitedly to not only see Lillian was a guest but see that she had caught the bouquet. "I thought maybe you would like it."

Lillian looked at the arrangement, noting it was one of Cam's works, and then grinned at the blonde, giving her a gentle smile. "You should have caught it yourself."

Laney shrugged, taking one of the deep red carnations and tucking it into Lillian's hair. "I thought you could use it more than me."

Without thinking, Lillian looked over her shoulder at Ash, and saw that he too was watching her. He mouthed _"Congratulations_" and smiled at her, his eyes affectionate. Lillian spun back around, blushing furiously. She lifted a hand to her red cheeks and smiled back at the blonde, whispering, "Thanks, Laney."

* * *

Everything became a mess soon after, with everyone clambering to congratulate Georgia and Kana. A few people stopped to welcome Lillian as well; Jessica commented on how much her son had missed her, Ina told her that she was a pleasant surprise and hoped to see her more of her, and Eileen and Sheng came by together and expressed excitement for her presence. When the group had finally calmed down and music struck up across the summit, Lillian found herself near the punch with Cam at her side.

"Cam, I…I don't want you to hold this against Laney," she told him abruptly, making him glance down at her in surprise. "Her actions may have hurt you, but I think that Laney was hurting too and she needs you to be there for her. I don't want everyone to keep up this need to blame each other…I may have moved away after everything Laney had said, and I may have made you all wonder why I left, but that is also my blame to take. Please…don't be angry with Laney."

The florist was quiet for a moment and then nodded, taking a sip of the punch. "You're right," he replied. "I know…a lot of the reason why Laney was so upset at you was my fault. I'm only so angry because…I was guilty all this time too. I blamed myself for not getting to know you as a friend. All of us were guilty. We didn't want to think that we were the ones who made you leave."

Lillian offered up a gentle smile, pouring her own glass of punch. "It wasn't anybody's fault. I don't want to put the blame on anyone," she answered. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about what happened, and I think I was the immature one at the time. I handled things poorly back then, and I wish I could change a lot of the things that happened to make sure I paid more attention to the consequences of my actions. But that's a big reason why…I'm going to be moving back to Bluebell. I'm going to make sure I finish everything I started."

They smiled at each other and then Cam looked out towards Laney, who was standing at the edge of the dance floor with a miserable expression on her face. "I'm glad you're moving back," he told Lillian, his voice low. "You know…me and Laney…we've been really close since you've gone. I wonder if one day we'll have a wedding like this, and you'll be see it too."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lillian replied, setting her punch down and fixing his tie one last time. _She'll never know_, the florist thought with a smile. And that was okay with him. He pulled her into a hug before she could step back, and she smiled and returned it. When he pulled away his eyes were only for Laney. Lillian watched as he tapped the blonde's shoulder and then interrupted her when she launched into an explanation. He gestured towards the dance floor, holding his hand out towards her, and her cheeks lit up.

Lillian turned back to herself, glancing at her bouquet with a smile. _Laney really should have been the one to catch this bouquet,_ she noted. _A wedding for me…just isn't in the cards._

"Excuse me," a familiar voice noted behind her, and her cheeks began to blanch just at hearing it. "But did I hear everything correctly?"

Lillian spun to face Ash nervously, worried he too would want to hold a grudge against Laney. "If you heard all that stuff about Laney…please don't be angry at her. She didn't mean to, and we've already talked it out."

"I heard that, but it's not what I was interested in," Ash replied, cocking his head to the side and grinning at her. Lillian was struck with how handsome he was, standing there in his tuxedo and trademark pose. "Are you really moving back to Bluebell, Lillian?"

The brunette laughed, shrugging and lifting a hand to fuss with her hair. "I guess so. I think I've got a lot of things I still need to take care of here."

Before she could explain herself anymore Ash caught her up in a hug – one that was much, much different from Cam's. Their chests were pressed firmly together, one hand weaving through her hair. She was stunned at the touch, and put the hand with her bouquet against his back, looking at it over his shoulder. It seemed that one year had not been enough to tear away at the love she felt for him. Every slight touch from him still thrilled her. She buried her face in his shoulder for a moment and heard him murmur, "That's the best news I've heard all year."

They sat down together at the edge of the dance floor, watching Georgia and Kana twirl around excitedly while Cam and Laney swayed back and forth, locking in a smiling conversation. Lillian looked at Ash's grimace and followed his eyes towards Georgia and her gorgeous grin. His hand was resting on the seat between them, and he used that to support his weight as he leaned towards her. She smiled at his misleading carefree pose and asked, "Do you still love her?"

Ash looked surprised by this question, but smiled and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't say I'm in love with her anymore. Knowing that she was meant to be with Kana, and getting to know him…it's really helped me move past my feelings. It still hurts, though. But I think I'll get over it with time."

Lillian watched him for a moment longer, and he turned and met her eyes with an affectionate smile. She lifted her hand and set it firmly over his, squeezing it. His eyes flashed open with shock as she whispered, "I hope you do."

She watched the moment her feelings finally reached him, and felt relief fly through her. Now there was absolutely nothing she was hiding from anyone. He stared at her for a moment and then turned his hand around, lacing his fingers through hers and tightening his grip. A smile came onto his lips as he replied gently, "Me too."

Their hands rested between them, fingers intertwined, as they watched the two towns exchange dance partners, laughing together as they swayed through the grasses. The gray sky brightened to a faint blue as the sun peered through, and Lillian met Laney's eyes. The girls smiled at each other, and Lillian squeezed Ash's hand once more.

Neither she nor Laney, or anyone else from Bluebell or Konohana, could leave the towns' hold. Their lives were all as intertwined as her hand and Ash's – it was impossible to free one person from the tangled lives of the others.

And that suited Lillian perfectly.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: I decided to put my author's note at the end this time because I have so many things I want to say. I am so incredibly grateful for the reviews. This story was a bit of an experiment for me – I was curious to see how well I would be able to describe each character's feelings as the story progressed. To read so many reviews complimenting me on that aspect of my writing has given me so much joy, I can't even begin to express how happy I am. I was also so worried that people would see Laney as a villain and be unable to understand her character, but seeing so many people grow to love and respect her character has made me sooooo happy. In regards to the call for CamxLillian (a majority of my reviews are there just to say hey, that's what I want haha) : I was really surprised so many people were calling for that pairing. I mean, I got some really nasty messages about it hahaha! I tried extremely hard to never mislead anyone because I know that's a popular pairing, so I tried not to ever give any hint that Lillian ever liked him. Sometimes feelings go unreturned and that is part of life haha. I pair up characters based on what they need. In this story, in regards to Lillian's predicament, I thought she needed Ash and he needed her. In Cam's issue, I thought he needed Laney and she needed him. I'm very sorry to see so many people disagree with me, I apologize if I did mislead you in anyway. On a different note, I'm so happy to see everyone relating to each character, and I hope that you all appreciate having watched them sort through their issues with each other. I'm so thankful to everyone who favorited this story, added it to story alerts, added me to author alerts after reviewing it, and all the kind words I read from you were very welcome. I would especially like to thank the regular reviewers that I could rely on to comment on every chapter of the story. It was very encouraging to read such regular feedback and I've grown to become really excited to see familiar names such as pohkeemawn and duchesspinkcat and many more. I want to thank every single reviewer and I will be going through and replying to your reviews asap! Thank you for taking the time to read this story and thank you for giving me so much encouragement to keep on writing, you all make doing this so much fun and give me so much hope and strength as a writer. I hope to put out many more stories for everyone to read. Thanks! :D_


End file.
